Fool for You AnywayStill
by ORCrazy
Summary: JEddie after the fire, and a couple of new charactors. Possible new love for Ikey.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a two weeks since Eddie had been discharged from the hospital. She had heard he was feeling better, and wanted so much to see him, but knew she would not be welcome. Janet had ruined everything, and would have to deal with the consequences. Those consequences being life in the Ridge with everyone knowing what happened and just how it went down. She looked out the window and replayed the events in her mind once again. No matter how many times she thought about things and tried to understand, it didn't change the fact that she had cheated on Eddie. Something she never thought possible. She loved him, she was certain, but that didn't matter now. All she had the ability to focus on right now was her empty suitcase lying on the bed. She had a plane to catch and her clothes would not pack themselves.

She had ended her friendship with Rooster. She couldn't handle how he was acting. No remorse at all. He had taken advantage of her emotional and drunken state. Not to mention he did everything in his power every day to make her feel that she was out of Eddie's league. He reminded her constantly that Eddie would never take her back. At this point it really didn't matter if he would take her back or not. She was not going to be with Rooster. Janet asked Sully to do his best not to schedule any of her shifts with Rooster, and for the most part, things had worked out fine. Still hoping after her time off, she would have some direction, she wasn't optimistic. Janet walked to the kitchen and put her coffee cup in the sink. Before she knew it the tears were flowing again.

"Taking Janet to the airport? What do you mean? What…Where is she going? " He was enraged. Eddie had been stewing since the day she came to the hospital and told him what happened with Rooster. He could not get the image out of his head. All he could think about was Janet, and the way things used to be. She had messed up everything. It was over, and she was to blame. Now she was being a coward. Fine time for that. Pizza Girl could read Eddie pretty well. "Dude, she is not running away from this situation." She said softly, "Honestly. Her brother is being deployed to Iraq and this is his last assignment. She is going to see him and help move his wife and kids back to the Ridge. That's all. Time with family, that's it." Eddie just looked away. He had forgotten she had a brother. He was about eight years older than Janet and had been away from the Ridge since joining the Marines. "Eddie" Phil piped in," this trip probably comes at a good time. Janet's got a lot of things to work through, and you are still very angry. Knights Ridge is a small town and you could use a few days to get back in your routine without the fear of running into her at every turn." Pizza Girl gave Phil a goodbye kiss. "Well actually you will have a little more than a few days." She said, "Janet will be gone for a couple of weeks. Maybe when she gets back you guys can sit and talk. "Eddie turned and headed up the stairs. It really didn't matter anyway.

Much to her surprise, this trip was just what the doctor ordered. Janet's brother Lance left for assignment a few days after she arrived. She then spent the rest of her time with BillyJo and the kids. BillyJo was great. She was the sister Janet never had. Lance had met her at a party in Memphis one weekend when he was living it up on Beal Street with some fellow Marines. That had been seventeen years, and two kids ago. They had always been there for Janet and she was so glad they would finally be moving home. Not too sure what a southern girl like her would think of Massachusetts, but it was time. Too many years of phone calls and emails. It was time to have some family around. She couldn't wait to introduce BillyJo to Hannah and Pizza Girl. She knew they would hit it off great. BillyJo had listened intently to Janet tell her everything that happened with Eddie. From the first kiss to the ordeal with Rooster. She hurt for Janet, and Eddie.

After a couple of weeks of packing and late night talks, Janet had a little clarity. She has so many issues to deal with. She thought so little of herself. It was really exhausting to think about. "Janet, I'm telling you. You have been hiding behind that bar at Sully's way too long." BillyJo's voice echoed through her empty house. "You never finished your teaching degree, and you should. Now's the time." BillyJo was a nurse and had been for years. She had always wanted Janet to finish school, but Janet had let the voices in her head tell her she would never make it through. "Not that Sully's isn't a great place to work, but I feel like you are settling. You would make a wonderful teacher." Janet just looked at her. Sully's. They would be heading home in a couple of days and she would have to get back to her life in Knights Ridge. God she missed Eddie. Every night when she drifted off to sleep she would say a prayer that he would forgive her. She didn't think that would happen. He had probably moved on. Anger will do that to you. "I have been in this family a long time. I know exactly why your self esteem is shot. I understand. It is no wonder you got out of that house alive, but that is in the past. You have to realize that you have the potential to do anything you set your mind to. It's time to deal with the past and embrace the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie had been working as much as he could since getting home from the hospital. Had to occupy his mind somehow. It wasn't doing any good. Nothing worked. He had even tried to see Rory, but that proved to be pointless. He was not the same guy that loved her in high school, and she was simply looking for someone to fix her life, not someone to love. The old Eddie would have jumped at the chance to get back with Rory or anybody else that wanted to be kept warm, but he had changed. Or maybe the real Eddie had come to the surface. He couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that the ache in his heart was not going anywhere and he needed to talk to Janet. Not that it would do any good when he saw her. By no means had he gotten over what she had done, but six weeks of not having her in his life was just about to do him in. Then he saw her. Janet was walking downtown by the coffee shop. Hannah was with her and they seemed to be engrossed in conversation. She looked good. She looked…different. Ikey had said so too. He and some of BigCat's crew had met her and her sister in law when they had gotten back in town. Ray had them unload the moving truck to Janet's garage. How were two women with a ten year old and a three year old going to unload a truck by themselves? He had not seen her in weeks. He had missed her. But he was angry. Why did he want to see her? Why could he not just walk away? She looked good.

"Janet, are you sure about all this?" Hannah looked up from her latte to see the concern in Janet's face. "Do you think it's a bad idea? It's just that when I was away, it seemed to make sense. Start working part time and finish school. I should not have much school left. Maybe a year, year and a half if I push it." Hannah looked at her best friend with so much admiration. "I do not think it is a bad idea at all!! I know you will do great. Besides, it will help keep your mind off things and you can probably fix your schedule where you do not have to work with Rooster at all." Janet took a sip of her coffee. "Sorry Janet, I should not have mentioned it." Even though it had been several weeks, it still was hard to think about. "No, no, really. It's ok." Both of them got up from the table and headed outside. It was a beautiful summer day, and the girls were enjoying their catch up time. Hannah put her arm around Janet. "You know, for someone who has suffered emotional heartache, you look really good!" Hannah said trying to make her laugh, and it worked.

By now Eddie was at Best Friend Windows staring outside, trying to focus on anything but what he really wanted to do. He had seen Janet and Hannah head towards the park, and it took everything in him not to run straight down there and just shake her. What were you thinking Janet? Why did you do this? Why? Nick wasn't in today and it was hard to work alone. He pulled the files on a couple of jobs he was working on and tried to get started, but nothing worked. He should just do it. Get in his truck and see if he could find her. Even if it meant he said nothing. He would say plenty he was sure. He missed her so much.

"Hey Hannah, it's nice to meet you" BillyJo smiled as she met Hannah for the first time. "I'm crazy about your accent BillyJo." Hannah laughed in an almost silly way. Jack and Charlotte were eating some ice cream when Hannah and Janet walked up. The park was beautiful today and plenty of people were out and about. The girls talked for a little bit, and got acquainted. BillyJo and the kids would be living with Janet until she found a house. It would be cramped but it just didn't make sense to rent something. Besides, she and Janet both could use the company.

Eddie was walking towards the park and spotted her. She was talking to Hannah and someone else with kids. She had lost a little weight, but he had too. Stress and depression will do that to you. Aside from that, she had cut her hair. Not much, but he could tell it had been cut. It seemed bouncy and she had curls everywhere. God she looked good. He started walking faster. She seems fine! Not distraught or guilt ridden in any way! His anger started boiling to the surface. His love started boiling to the surface. Before he knew it, he was within arm's reach of her when she turned around and faced him.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity and just stared at one another. It seemed that their surroundings simply froze. BillyJo and Hannah just looked at one another. Eddie had been angry that Janet appeared ok with everything, but once he saw her face to face, he did not see any contentment. He just saw pain. The beautiful glow that once shown from her eyes was gone. A lump formed in his throat when he tried to speak. "Hi Eddie." She said trying to break the ice. "It's good to see you." Eddie still couldn't say anything. He just looked at her with tears filling his eyes. Janet was well on her way to tears when she touched his arm. "Eddie, this is BillyJo, Jack and Charlotte. My brother's wife and kids." BillyJo took a couple of steps in their direction and held out her hand. "Hey Eddie, it so nice to meet you." He still had not taken his eyes off Janet, but then gained some composure and looked at BillyJo. He shook her hand and nodded. He turned to Janet once more. "It's good to see you too." With that he walked away and headed back to the office. The lump was still in his throat. Janet watched him walk away till he turned the corner and was out of sight. Aching that she had not said more, but thankful to finally see him. He was beautiful and she felt warm inside.

Later that evening Janet was walking through her back yard picking up toys that had been spread everywhere. She loved how it was still light at almost nine o'clock. BillyJo had taken Charlotte inside for a bath, and Hannah had taken Jack to spend some time with Sam. They were the same age and were already getting along great. She figured they might end up in the same class when school started. That would really help Jack adjust to the move. Charlotte simply rolled with the punches. She was a lot like BillyJo. Even at three she always seemed to look on the bright side. Janet had finished with her task when she noticed Jack's bike was lying in the driveway. She walked over and rolled it into the garage. Hardly any room left in there, but she felt the bike would fit. She pulled the door down and turned to go back inside. Eddie was standing right in front of her.

He startled her. "Eddie….hi…I…didn't" He cleared his throat. "Janet, can we just talk for a little bit?" She nodded and gestured toward the back porch. They sat on the steps and caught up on the last six weeks. Oddly enough, conversation came easy. At times it was a little strained. Mostly because neither of them discussed what had happened. As he got up to leave she followed. Just before he stepped on to the drive way, he turned to her. "Why…Janet" She looked up at him, surprised. Wishing she could turn back time. After a moment, she spoke. "Eddie, I am so sorry. I wish I had an easy answer for you, but I don't. I hate that I hurt you and destroyed all of this." She put her head down. Tears streaming down her face. He was crying too. "I just don't understand….God I'm angry and every time I close my eyes, I see you with Rooster." All she could do was nod her head. He swallowed hard……"I just can't walk away. I want to, when I try, it's like it's impossible." He turned and headed down the driveway. She watched him. Wanting him to turn around. Just then, he stopped and turned to her. He stepped closer and looked straight into her eyes. "I want things back the way they were, Janet." He was about to break down. "Is there a way that we can get back to that?" She just looked at him. How? How does she express what she is feeling? She walked towards him and looks at him with all the strength she has left. "Eddie, I am sorry, but I don't want things to be the way they were…" He just stared at her. Felt like she had kicked him again. She reached up and wiped his tears. "Eddie, I have so many issues to work through. I need to getto a place of strength and confindence in my own life….If we try to pretend this is all ok….I am just going to hurt you again. I care too much about you to risk hurting you again….. I can't." He nodded his head and looked down at her. He couldn't speak.

"Ok", he finally said," you work on these issues. Do what you need to do. I guess I will just work on…."She could barely hear him…."Forgiveness?" She said. "Yeah….forgiveness."


	3. Chapter 3

Boy the summer has flown by. Janet had completed three summer school classes and was getting ready to register for the fall semester. It had been a big adjustment. She would start working part time and taking as many hours as possible. This would mean bringing home less money, and getting less sleep, but she was ready.

Things had been stressful. No sooner had she shut Rooster out of her life that he just kept coming around. She wasn't scheduled to work with him anymore, but every time she clocked in, he would come walking through the door. Always wanting to talk with her, and asking her out. No matter how firm she was with him, he just didn't get it. He even started stopping by her house and showing up at school.

Janet was off one Saturday and she and BillyJo would be joining Hannah and Pizza Girl for a wedding shower. Hannah was marrying Ray in the fall and the girls had planned a nice get together at the Johnson Inn. During breakfast that morning, Janet proceeded to tell BillyJo that Rooster had shown up at school the day before. To her surprise, BillyJo flipped out. "Janet, I realize that he has been a long time friend, but that guy is a creep. Forget about the fact that you guys crossed the line and it ruined your relationship with Eddie, much to his excitement I might add, but you have asked him repeatedly to leave you alone, yet he keeps coming around. And this guy is supposed to be your friend?" Janet knew she was right. "It's just that I feel bad for him. It was my fault too, and he has said he is sorry. Sometimes I feel that we just deserve each other" BillyJo got up from the table and wiped Charlotte's hands off with a warm rag. "Stop right there. That is the old Janet talking. You have come a long way this summer, and that way of thinking is a step backwards." She sat down again and took her by the hand. "Look, I know that this is your life and your house and you are just letting me camp out here, but I got to tell you, I do not have a good feeling about the whole Rooster thing. I don't like it when he comes over here but hunting you down at school? Coming to Sully's when he isn't working? Girl, this is just a bad movie waiting to happen." She paused a bit and looked straight at Janet. "Janet, think about what this is doing to Eddie. You know he is hearing from everyone how Rooster has taken his seat at your bar….Has he said anything to you about this?" Janet pulled her hand away and sat back in the chair. "No. He hasn't talked to me in a couple of weeks. Not that we were conversing every day, but we could at least speak when we saw one another and a few times he did stop by just to catch up, but I haven't spoken to him in a while. The past few times he has come to Sully's, he has pretty much avoided me"

"Hell, I would avoid you too. From where he stands Janet he can't win. He was willing to get back with you after everything, and now he has to sit back and watch while the poster child for hair gel makes a play on his women?" Janet and Charlotte both giggled like little girls.

It was the usual Saturday afternoon routine. Pizza, beer and plenty of air guitars. Sam had even brought Jack by to meet the guys, but they soon ventured off to enjoy the last few days of summer. "Janet's nephew is a good kid." Nick said looking at Eddie. "Yeah, he seems to get a long great with Sam too." Phil added. "Have you talked with Janet lately, Eddie?" Eddie rolled his eyes.."Does this have to be the topic of conversation every time we have Pizza and Beer? "Don't forget the air guitar dude." Ikey piped in. Eddie paused. "No, I haven't talked with her at all the past few weeks. Seems that Rooster is occupying all of her time now. I guess she has found herself." Ikey looked up from under the brim of his hat "What? Found herself? Isn't that a guy thing?" Eddie rolled his eyes again as Nick explained. "Eddie was willing to get back together in spite of everything, and try to work things out, but Janet wanted to work on herself." All the guys just shook their heads.

"You know, I just don't get it." Eddie said "I swallow my pride and want to work on things, but she chooses Rooster?" Owen looked across the room at Eddie. "I don't think she has chosen anything Eddie. She doesn't even work with Rooster anymore." "What do you mean?"Ikey said. "Rooster still works at Sully's." Owen sat up in his chair. "I know that Ikey, but Sully told me that Janet asked him to fix the schedules back in the spring to keep them from working the same shifts together. And if for some reason they are on at the same time, it's not the whole shift." Nick agreed with Owen. "That makes sense. BillyJo was telling me at my Dad's last appointment that Janet was stuck with the bad shifts at Sully's because of school and the whole Rooster incident. Must have been what she meant."

A few days later BillyJo and Charlotte walked through the door of Sully's and were greeted by a pleasant sight. Janet and Eddie seemed to be having a conversation. She saw a few smiles, and knew things were good. Eddie, Nick and Ikey were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They had met up for a late lunch. "Hey BillyJo, What goes on?" Nick waved as she walked through the door. "What exactly does that mean anyway? What goes on?" She said in her now famous southern drawl. Everyone just laughed as Charlotte raced across the room to Janet. In one quick move she jumped straight into Janet's arms. BillyJo noticed the look on Eddie's face as Janet was holding Charlotte. "Are you ready to go?" Charlotte said with a big grin on her face. "I sure am." Janet said. With that she put Charlotte on her hip and walked to the back room to get her purse. "Yeah, that little girl likes Janet a whole lot more than she likes me." BillyJo said giving Eddie a wink. "You two are just the guys I want to see. I signed on a house today and it is in desperate need to new floors and a few new windows. Any chance you guys could fit me in your schedule so I could get a quote from you this week?" The guys just smiled. "I don't know, we are pretty busy right now." Eddie said and everyone laughed. Best Friend Windows was growing, but it was a slow climb. "Great. I need to email some final paper work to Lance before Friday, so this works." Janet returned from the back room with Charlotte and was ready to leave for the day. "Come on BillyJo, I need to pick up my Jeep by 4:00 and we still have to go by the store." Eddie looked at her "What's wrong with your Jeep?" Charlotte grinned and said "Janet's Jeep is broken." Janet rolled her eyes laughingly "It's ok. Just a bad tire." They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Ok guys. See you later. I will come by tomorrow and set up a time for you guys to look at the house….let's go Janet." With that they waved and headed out the door. No one seemed to notice that Ikey had not once taken his eyes off BillyJo.

As Janet buckled her seat belt she smiled. "So, you talked to him uh?" She nodded."Yes we talked. It was good." BillyJo studied her. "Well, look at you Ms Janet. You actually seem to have a little hope." She smiled even more. "Yeah, I think I do." She realized when BillyJo said it, that it was the first time since the spring that she had hope for anything. "Come on now Charlotte. Buckle that seat belt. We need to get out of here before Stalker Boy shows up."

Eddie sat at his desk that afternoon thinking about Janet. He noticed today that she seemed taller. Then he thought how strange that sounded to him. She was carrying herself differently. Dressing differently. Everything was different. He still didn't know about forgiveness. He only knew that he had to work on it. Starting over would never happen till he had forgiven her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are you going to Pumpkin Fest with Eddie?" Pizza Girl exclaimed as she and Janet rounded the corner of the walking track. "Pizza Girl, people don't go to Pumpkin Fest together, remember? Everyone just shows up." Janet tried to walk at least a few times a week. Her schedule worked against her, but she enjoyed it so much, she usually found the time. It was therapy. "Besides, I don't know that we are there yet. I mean, we are friends, but…." Pizza Girl stopped to stretch. "Well, that is an accomplishment right? I know you haven't been out, but you have to start somewhere." Janet stopped to wait for her. "Well, you're right, but it's just we haven't talked. We haven't discussed it at all." Pizza Girl looked shocked. "You want to talk about it? Mmm I guess if you don't, it remains the big pink elephant in the middle of the room uh?" Janet nodded her head. "I am not going to bring it up. I know him well enough to know that if he ever truly wants to talk about it, he will. I just don't know what I am going to say if he does."

"So, you and Janet seem to be getting along ok." Nick said as he and Eddie were wrapping up a job. "Yeah, we've been talking." Nick shut the tail gate of Eddie's truck. "Ok…What goes on there?" Eddie looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." As they both got in the truck Nick said, "Well, there must be something there. You haven't been seeing anyone else that I know of, and you haven't been angry like you were in the beginning." Eddie agreed. "Eddie, I know that this is a lot to take in, and a lot to get past, but I also know that your relationship with Janet…. it made you really happy." Eddie just sat in the driver's seat and just stared out the window. He didn't even crank the truck to leave. "Nicky" He said as he looked across the cab to him. "I don't know how to forgive this." Nick said nothing. Eddie finally cranked the truck, put it in drive and moved forward. After a while he continued. "You know what's strange, I don't know how to forgive Janet, but I still want to be with Janet. What's up with that? In the beginning I just wanted out, wanted it over, but now…. I want her in my life. Every day. Just talking like we have, it isn't enough." Nick sat there for a minute. "What about Rooster? Can you deal with him being around? Small town you know." Eddie let out his breathe. "Don't know Nicky….I just don't know."

BillyJo and the kids had moved into their house a couple of weeks earlier. Though she loved having the place to herself again, Janet missed them terribly. Now she was alone with her thoughts again, but that was ok. She was stronger now and able to deal with things. Her self esteem was better as well. She had lost some weight. Not much, but she felt good. She didn't want to lose her curves. She had grown to love them actually. She loved the way she looked in her bridesmaid's dress for Hannah's wedding, but more than anything, the look on Eddie's face we he saw her wearing it. He never said anything, but she knew she made an impression. Janet didn't compare herself to other women anymore. It felt good to have confidence. It was like how you feel on a brand new day.

It was late and Janet was putting dishes away in the kitchen. It was so quiet with the kids gone. She would see them tomorrow night at Pumpkin Fest. She couldn't wait. She hoped Eddie would be there, but she wasn't going to expect him. He had not mentioned it the last time he sat and talked with her at Sully's. Janet turned out the kitchen light and headed to the living room to get some last minute studying in before bed. As she sat on the couch with her book, she heard something towards the back of the house. When the kids were there, she heard things all the time, but for some reason this made her feel a little uneasy. She was walking towards the kitchen when she heard it again. Maybe it was a stray cat or something. She didn't turn on the light. There was a small lamp on the counter that lit the room enough for her to see. She looked through the back door window and saw nothing, so she turned to go back to the living room. When her eyes scanned the kitchen window on the other side of the room, she saw something. It was as quick as a blink but it was something or someone. Instinctively, she screamed, ran to the living room and grabbed the phone to call 911.

"Hey BillyJo, how are you?" Hannah called out as she walked in her direction. "So, what happened with Janet last night? She started to tell me on the phone today, but I was running late for work." BillyJo directed the kids towards the carnival games. "Jack, watch Charlotte for just a minute." She turned to Hannah and spoke in low voice. "I don't know what happened. All I know is that she was at my door with a bag packed ready to sleep over. She said she was studying before bed and heard something in the back of the house. When she went to check it out, she saw someone outside the kitchen window." Hannah looked at her is disbelief. "BillyJo, this is Knights Ridge. You don't hear of that kind of stuff happening at all." BillyJo looked for Charlotte among the older kids. "Well, all I know is that she called 911 and was so scared, that the cop had to follow her over to my house. Where is she anyway?" Hannah just smiled. "I just saw her. She's out by your car talking to Eddie."

Eddie got out of his truck and saw Janet locking BillyJo's car. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and she had curls flowing everywhere. She had on some new jeans and they looked good. Eddie tried to get himself together. She had come back to get her scarf when she looked up and saw him walking towards her. "Hi Eddie, what goes on?" He was smiling. She loved his smile. "Hey I was hoping to see you tonight. Gotta minute?" She smiled. "Sure, walk with me." They headed toward the festival and chatted about the day, school and work. He had heard that Lance would be able to come home at Christmas. "I guess I get to meet your brother the marine. Should I be worried?" She laughed, "No, I would be more worried about BillyJo. She is far worse that any marine I've met." It felt really good to laugh with him again. "So, I was wondering if you might have a night off next week. I heard about this little French Restaurant in Mission Flats. Was hoping you might want to get some dinner." She was shocked, but kept her composure. Mission Flats. How sweet. It was obvious he was a little nervous to ask. It had taken a lot for them to come this far. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say yes or not. It had been safe simply being friends and not thinking any further than that. "That's nice Eddie, I would love to. I don't know my schedule yet, but can I let you know?"

The following week, Janet and Eddie made a dinner date for Thursday night. He picked her up and they headed out to Mission Flats. Janet looked so nice and smelled amazing. Like fresh fruit and flowers all rolled into one. She was wearing a dress and he thought how she had never worn dresses that much. He liked it. Conversation was good, and so was the food. It was such a quaint romantic place. When they had finished dinner, Eddie got up to go to the restroom while Janet waited at the table for him. After a moment she looked up and saw Aaron from one of her classes walking towards her. He had always been so nice to her. His wife was a teacher at the high school and he had decided to go back to school for his teaching degree after working retail for a while. They had quite a bit in common. He stopped and the chatted for a minute. His wife had already gone to the car, so he gave Janet a hug and said goodbye. They would see each other next week in class. She never saw Eddie watching her from across the room.

The ride home was quiet and Janet could not figure out why. They had such a nice time. She wondered if he was tired but she didn't ask. When he pulled the truck up to her house she glanced over to him and could see the anger. "Eddie, are you alright? You hardly said a word the whole ride home." He just looked out the window and said, "Janet, I can't do this. This was definitely a mistake." She was shocked. Things had been going so well even before tonight. "Eddie, what are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense." She just looked at him so intently, but he would not even look in her direction. "Who was that at the restaurant, Janet?" She thought about what he could be referring to. She could see that hurt and anger all over his face, and it hit her. "Eddie that was a friend from school. It was nothing." He just shook his head. "Please Eddie, he is just a friend. He is married. Totally committed to his wife." Before he could stop himself he just blurted it out. "What does commitment matter to you Janet?" The words were still ringing in the air. She just looked at him. She could not believe it. This is what she was afraid of. Tripping over the pink elephant. Calmly she spoke. "There was no need to say that. Yes. I messed up big time. But no worries Eddie. I will not be in a relationship where I have to apologize every time I speak to a man." With that, she got out of the truck and went into the house. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. It was some time before he cranked his truck and pulled away. She was still standing there when he drove off. She did not shed one tear. She had cried all the tears she had. She had apologized and done her best to make it up to him, but it wasn't enough. She didn't even notice BillJo's car was in the driveway. When she turned the light on she was startled when she saw her. She was sitting on Janet's sofa with her hands in her lap. It only took one look at her face to know what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie stood in the bathroom and adjusted his tie in the mirror. It had been a little over two weeks since he and Janet had been to dinner in Mission Flats. He could not believe he had acted that way. They had such a nice time. The dinner was great, they had talked and just enjoyed each other, but he just couldn't help himself. When he saw her talking with that guy all those emotions came charging back. She was right. He knew that. He should never have said what he did. She was tough too. She wasn't a tearful mess like when she came to his hospital room. Looking in the mirror, he dismissed his thoughts. He regretted the fact that he had not talked to her since. Eddie had left her a message, but that was it. With everything going on, he had decided to give her some space. He heard the day after their date that Lance had been killed in Iraq. He could not imagine what Janet and BillyJo were going through. And the kids….It was so amazing to him that the entire time BillyJo and the kids had been here, not once had he felt like they were ever worried Lance would not come home. Janet as well. I guess that's how you get through.

The city had had a small ceremony in the park earlier that week for fallen soldiers, but the families were not there. Today there would be a memorial service for Lance. He and Pizza Girl were going to go together. She had told him that Janet and BillyJo were taking it pretty hard. That could be expected. Lance was Janet's only brother. Only sibling for that matter. He remembered when Owen had lost his brother. It is a different kind of hurt. He hoped that he would get a chance to talk with Janet today. It's not that he wanted to discuss anything in particular. He really just wanted to listen to her. See how she was doing and what she was feeling. He just wanted to hold her and protect her from all of this. If he could just fix this for her he would, but he can't. He sat down on his bed and began to cry. He was crying for her. To know that she was hurting like this was tearing him apart.

Janet was sitting up in bed staring out the window. She was so glad today was finally here. She felt like once today was over, everyone could start moving forward. It's funny how even in grief, the rest of life just goes on. Everything for her had stopped that night she came in from her date with Eddie, but the world was still spinning. She had not been to work, but had tried to keep up with some of her classes. Exams were soon and she didn't want to get too far behind, but it was hard to focus. Luckily, she had not run into anyone. They all had been able to hide out. Away from everyone. They needed that time together to plan things and help the kids deal with all of this. Janet looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM. Again, not much sleep. She wasn't sure what time Charlotte had gotten in bed with her. She was having a hard time. Charlotte was a daddy's girl and now he was gone. That is hard for a little girl to understand. Jack was doing better than expected. Though Charlotte was a lot like Billy Jo, Jack had BillyJo's strength. Even at 10, he knew what it meant that his father was a soldier and he was so proud of him.

Janet rose early and went through the motions of the morning. The memorial service was this afternoon and the family was expected to be at the church by 1:00. She was grateful the service was in the afternoon. It gave them all time to ease into the day. Her grandparents were not able to travel, so they would not be here. BillyJo's father had arrived last night and was staying at the Johnson Inn. That was it for family. Hannah and Pizza Girl had really been there for them. They had organized meals, and anything else that needed to be done. Pizza Girl had let her know Eddie was concerned and was asking about her constantly. That made her feel good. No matter what she had done to him, or how things had worked out, she knew he cared and never wanted her to hurt this way.

Eddie and Pizza Girl walked through the doors of St. Luke's and saw Nick, Ikey and Owen standing in the foyer. Neither of them had ever seen so many people at a funeral before. They all had to park several blocks away. St Luke's was the largest Catholic Church in three counties and it was packed. When they walked into the sanctuary they searched to find a row where they could all sit together. After some effort they made their way to a row in the middle of the room. As they sat and looked around, they checked outthe crowd. There was a section at the far side of the sanctuary that was filled with soldiers. Nick looked over and saw the Commander sitting with them. He was a veteran, but he also was a friend. The Commander and BillyJo had really formed a special relationship. She was a nurse at the oncology clinic in the hospital. She had been there since the beginning of his treatment. Her experience and compassion had gotten him through his first round of chemotherapy. On that first day she had told him …."life is about our circumstance. We only have to keep in mind we are just passing through." It had helped him with the day to day to know his illness would not last forever. He bowed his head and said a prayer for her.

The music began and the family was escorted from a private room to their seats. It was then that Eddie got a good look at Janet. Even now, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was wearing a simple black dress, and her hair was pulled up with loose curls falling down framing her face. He thought to himself that she looked so brave. Charlotte was walking right beside her and holding her hand. BillyJo was behind them with her father and Jack. He looked, but could not find her grandparents. He had assumed they would not be able to travel. When the priest began to speak, he listened intently. He spoke of life and death and comfort. He read scripture that reminded Eddie of when he was a child. The service seemed to bring a lot of peace to Eddie. He hoped the same for Janet. The priest closed his program and looked at the congregation. "At this time, we will now hear from the Meadows family." With so many people there and the circumstance behind his death, no one really expected her to say anything. A fellow soldier had already said a few words about serving with Lance and what a great friend he had been. Eddie and the guys all adjusted themselves in their seats and prepared for BillyJo to speak. The service had lasted for quite some time and the pew was very uncomfortable. Pizza Girl just rolled he eyes at them.

Much to Eddie's surprise, when he looked up, he did not see BillyJo standing behind the microphone. It was Janet. He could not believe that she was standing up to speak. He was not sure he could have done it. The Janet he knew was too self conscience to stand before hundreds of people, much less speak to them. He held his breath. So afraid that she was going to break down and lose her composure in front of everyone, but when she opened her mouth, a warm feeling came over the whole room. She spoke so eloquently. She talked of growing up with Lance, and the milestones they had faced in their lives. The entire room hung on her every word. Pizza Girl and Eddie sat there and wept. Eddie thought to himself what a good friend of Janet's Pizza Girl had become. At one point Janet stopped and swallowed and paused. Eddie could tell she had tears streaming down her face, but she was so together. Thinking about her words as they came streaming out, he smiled inside. "There was a time in my life when I needed protection…always a soldier, Lance was my protection. He was a father, a husband and the best brother anyone could ever have. Before he shipped out, I had the opportunity to tell him everything I ever wanted to say. How much I cared about him and how proud I was that he was my brother. I am confident he died knowing how much I loved him and what an honor it was for me to be his family."

Several people showed up atthe Meadowshouse after the service. Hannah and Pizza Girl were working in the kitchen to make sure plenty of food was out and everyone was taken care of. Eddie and Nick even rolled up their sleeves and brought dirty dishes to the sick to wash them. Sam and Jack were in the back yard watching some of the younger kids play. Every few minutes, Jack would come inside and check on his mom. BillyJo stood in the living room looking at Lance's picture on the side table. Ikey walked up to her as quietly as he could. He was afraid to speak, but wanted to say something. "BillyJo? You ok? Can I get you anything?" She smiled at him. He was such a nice guy. "I am ok, Ikey. Thank you for being here and helping out. I am glad all of you are here. I am in such a fog, if it was left to me, we would have ran out of food and dishes by now."

Janet looked out the window and watched Eddie walk to his truck and leave. They had not even had a chance to talk. There was such a crowd around the family, that he simply smiled at her when he came in. Hannah had put him to work immediately and then sent him out for ice. Janet was waiting for him to return. She did not care if he spoke to her at all. She just wanted him to hurry and get back here. She just wanted him in the room. Near her. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Even if it meant he did not feel the same way. She didn't want another moment to pass by without him knowing he was her constant. He was the reason she got up every morning and breathed in and out all day long. With everything that had happened, everything thing she had done, she was uncertain if they would ever get back together, but she knew he had to know she loved him. It would take more bravery to say that, than it did to speak at Lance's funeral, but she would say it. She just needed the opportunity.

When Eddie returned with the ice, he was walking around to the back door when he saw Rooster and Janet talking through the living room window. He started to get angry all over again, but pushed his anger aside. He watched them. It was one of the few times he had seen them inner act since it all came down. Rooster seemed to be pleading with her, not comforting her at all. She simply looked at him and had this firm, almost angry look on her face. He had never seen Janet in this type of conversation. Suddenly, BillyJo interrupted them. He didn't know what was said, but he knew she was chewing him out. Rooster turned quickly and left. Before he knew it Eddie saw him heading down the street. Eddie always liked BillyJo. With that, he headed to the back door and went into the kitchen.

The crowd had been fed and had started to say their goodbyes when Eddie went looking for Janet. It was late in the afternoon and he could not believe the amount of people that were still hanging around. He knew it had to be a comfort for BillyJo and the kids to know so many people cared about them. They had not even lived here a year and already had made so many friends. Eddie walked up to BillyJo and gave her a hug. "You doing ok?" he said looking down at her. "Yes, it has been a hard road but I know each day will get better." He nodded and thought about what she said. "Any idea where Janet has run off to?" She smiled inside, "At some point Charlotte spilled something on her dress. My luck the stain will not come out. She must have taken her upstairs to change." He didn't know if he should wait for her to come back down stairs or not. "Go on up Eddie. I am sure she will be glad to see you." With that, he headed up the stairs. He walked down the hall to what he thought might be Charlotte's room. He was right. As he tapped on the door it opened slightly and he walked in. He was surrounded by all kinds of little girl stuff. Dolls and lace. Pink walls. A mini table and tea set in the middle of the room. The light was out and the afternoon sun was shining through the window. What he saw took his breath away. Janet and Charlotte were curled up on the bed holding one another sound asleep. He saw a blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. He walked over quietly, picked up the blanket, covered them, and kissed them both on the forehead.

The next evening, Janet was walking to her Jeep from one of her night classes. She had just taken her first exam for the semester and was releeved it was over. With everything that had happened the past two weeks, she had little time to study, but she felt confident she had done well. As she fished her keys out of her purse she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and Eddie was standing there. "Hey, Janet." She was so glad to see him. They had never had a chance to talk at the funeral yesterday. She still has so much to say. BillyJo told her he was looking for her, but she had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Though she wanted to talk, she was grateful for the much needed rest. She started to speak, but he stopped her. He looked as if he would cry "I just need you to know….how incredibly proud I am of you." She was speechless. "Janet….when you told me you wanted to work on your issues and didn't want things the way they were, I was hurt. I didn't understand. I thought I had done everything I could…. I have always thought it was so ridiculous that you never saw yourself the way I see you. That you have never known how beautiful you really are." She could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. It was Sully's and the first kiss all over again. "Eddie.." He touched his fingers to her mouth to stop her. Then he kissed her. It was the softest, sweetest kiss. They slowly melted into each other, and held each other close. He looked at her so intently. "I love you Janet." He whispered, as they breathed each other's breathe. "I love you too." She said with tears filling her eyes. Neither of them said another word. Eddie got in his truck and followed her home. As they lay in bed, the snow had started to fall. They were both awake staring across the room out the window and could see the white flakes falling so lightly to the ground. At that point both of them knew there was no need to talk about what is past.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, the Ridge really is a nice place to be at Christmas. BillyJo thought about the past few weeks as she was taking her Christmas wreath from the door. The holidays had gone well. Much better than expected. There were times of sadness for both she and the kids. She knew that even though things had worked out for Janet, she had been sad too. It is just part of the process. It was the first holiday season without Lance, but BillyJo had started a new tradition for her life in the Ridge. Friends. Eddie and Ikey took the kids to pick out a Christmas tree and set it up for them. Janet and BillyJo cooked dinner Christmas Eve and everyone just ate and enjoyed being together. She did not think she had ever laughed so much. Eddie and Ikey talked about the crazy things they did as kids, and Janet told them all about her first time visiting BillyJo in Tennessee and she took her to some hick beer joint. Those guys had tears rolling down their faces. She smiled just thinking about the whole evening. When Eddie and Ikey left to work the snow plow, Janet gave them a basket for the road. Eddie just smiled at her. Things were really going well for them.

"Hey Janet, how's everything going?" Steve was a good guy and had been a cop in the Ridge for years. She loved when he stopped by. "Doing well. How are you? Did you have a good Christmas?" Steve nodded as he sat at the bar. They chatted while she poured him some coffee. "I haven't seen you in here much Janet? You work less hours?" She smiled. "Yeah, I went back to school, and switched to part time. I will be finished in May though. Then all that's left is my student teaching in the fall." Steve just belly laughed. "Great, you will be teaching just in time to take on my kids. You sure you don't want to change careers?" Janet laughed. His kids were just as mischievous as he had been at that age. "Well, while I'm here, I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok. We haven't talked since the night you called us out to your house. That was in October. Everything ok? Anymore noises?" She shook her head. "I haven't really noticed anything, but I haven't been alone that much since then. I stayed with my sister in law for a while and Eddie has been staying over a couple of nights a week." Steve just smiled. He had always thought a lot of Eddie. "Ok. Just keep an eye out and be aware of your surroundings. I know you tend to get home late at night and you need to be careful. Even in the Ridge. You never know." He smiled as he picked up his coffee and headed out for the night shift.

That night at Sully's everyone seemed to be having a good time. Eddie had stopped by but left around eight. Nick and Ronnie were still hanging out. Though they did not close until one, Sully let her leave at eleven. He was more than willing to work with her school schedule, and having to close on a school night was just too much. Hardly anyone was there when she told Karen goodnight. Nick and Ronnie waved as she folded her towels and headed out. All the employees had started parking at the side door to free up spaces in the front. She had never understood why everyone had parked up front anyway. As she walked outside, she was greeted by a dreadful site. "Great." She said flatly. "That was my brand new tire. One stray nail in all of Knights and leave it me to pick it up." She fumbled with her purse to grab her phone. "Hey Janet." She jumped and dropped her purse when she heard his voice. She had not noticed anyone else when she walked outside. "Oh… Hey Rooster. What are you doing here?" She had not seen him since the funeral. She had threatened to quit if Sully did not speak to him about harassing her at work. Sully did just that, and all had been quiet. He was checking out her Jeep and noticed the tire. "I just came back in to get my iPod. I left it here when I worked earlier today, and needed to download a few things. Looks like you got a flat tire. Did you need a ride home or something?" Her fright subsided and she bent down to pick up her purse. Rooster stooped to help her but she gathered everything quickly and stood up. "So, do you want me to take you home or anything?" He really did sound sincere, but for some reason...she felt uneasy. She didn't know if it was her talk with Steve or what. She had her phone in her hand and was ready to dial when he spoke again. "Come on Janet, let me take you home." She heard some conversation coming from the front parking lot. "You know Rooster, I'm good." She walked quickly to the front of the parking lot and there was Nick and Ronnie walking toward their car. "Nick!" She called out. "Hey Janet, I thought you left already." She was running now and was winded when she reached them. "Yeah, I got a flat tire. Do you think you guys can give me a ride home?" He looked and saw Rooster standing near the door. "Sure. Not a problem. Hop in."

Hannah and Janet were sitting at the diner sharing a sandwich and salad when Pizza Girl and BillyJo walked in. "Hey girls, glad you could make it." Hannah said when they walked up. Janet had already ordered for them and the food was waiting when they got there. "Me too.I needed a break from that crazy art project. My brain is just tired." The girls laughed. "Yes! I love half days at the hospital." BillyJo said. "You need my car don't you Janet?" "No, if you can just drop me off that will work. It should be ready by now." She did not go into detail with anyone about seeing Rooster. Wasn't worth it. She felt if she just ignored him, he would eventually leave her alone. The girls talked and enjoyed lunch together. Life was good. They loved it when schedules worked out for them to have some girl time.

"Nicky, what goes on? Your dad's appointment go ok?" Eddie had been holding down the fort all morning while Nick was with the Commander. "All good. He doesn't have much time left on chemo and then we will see. I am really proud of him. He has dealt with this really well." Nick and Eddie split the foot long sub Nick had picked up on the way back to the office. Nick had been debating about telling him about last night. Things had been going so well for them and he didn't want to rock the boat. Not that he thought Janet had done anything inappropriate, he just did not want to trigger anything with Eddie. Later that afternoon he was carful with his words. "Hey Eddie, I been thinking about something I want to tell you. You got a minute?" Eddie didn't like the sound of his voice. "Sure man, what's up?" Nick sat on the edge of his desk. "Well, last night when Ronnie and I were leaving Sully's, we gave Janet a ride home." Eddie nodded, "Ok, but why would you do that, she has her Jeep?" Nick didn't know how to say this without making it sound like he was stirring the pot, but he was concerned. "Well, she had a flat and asked us for a ride…..The thing is when she came over to our car, she seemed very….bothered. I looked up and Rooster was standing near the side door." Eddie got up from his desk and started pacing. He was trying to control his thoughts. "Listen man, you're not getting what I am trying to say. I don't think anything was going on at all." Eddie looked at him and Nick could tell he was calming down. "Eddie, have you talked with her today." "No, she is in school and she was meeting the girls for lunch. What are thinking Nick?" Nick felt like Eddies previous accusations of his meddling were right on the money. "Well, she was nervous, almost trembling. When we got to her house, she asked if one of us would go inside with her and make sure everything was ok, so Ronnie took her inside and checked everything out. I even checked the garage and back door….. at first I thought maybe she was just used to you being there when she gets home, or maybe BillyJo and the kids, but the more I think about it…" Eddie looked at Nick. "No, you're right. That is not like Janet at all. She has lived alone for years." He sat at his desk and Nick walked toward him. "I guess you need to ask her if everything is ok." "Yeah…things have been going so well, I am just not sure I want to bring it up."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Nick told Eddie about that night a Sully's. Eddie had not mentioned it to anybody and asked Nick to do the same. He didn't know what to think. Every time he thought to bring it up, he stopped himself. Janet was so busy between work and school that he really did not see her that much. He worked all day, and on the nights she did not have a night class, she was working. He would drop by the bar when he could and she would come by the office. They did talk on the phone every day, but he knew he did not to bring it up over the phone. Eddie just didn't want what time they had together to be about Rooster. Janet felt the same way. That's why she had not told Eddie or anyone else about her fears. It just didn't make sense. Rooster had been her friend for years. She knew from the run through that he did have a crush on her, but she never thought of him as obsessive.

"Janet, you need to stay completely away from Rooster. You cannot even speak to him." BillyJo was sitting at Hannah's dining room table putting some sugar in her coffee. "I have to admit, I think she's right." Hannah called out from the kitchen. "Ok, you are not getting it. I have stayed away, but I do technically work with him." Janet said, "Sure our schedules have been fixed, but this is a free country. He can show up anywhere." Hannah sat down at the table. "What do you mean, show up anywhere?" "Oh, she never told you?" BillyJo piped in. "Seems that when all this first went down, bed head was showing up everywhere. School, work when he was off, and even dropping by the house." Hannah didn't like the sound of that and thought for a minute. "Are you guys thinking he could have been who you saw in the window that night you called the cops?" Hannah said it more like she was convincing herself rather that asking a question. "No, not at all" Janet said. "Oh, I think it's possible, and I would not be surprised if he wasn't responsible for your tire being flat." They both looked shocked that BillyJo would think that. "Look, I am not saying that he is some serial killer or anything. I don't think he is violent at all. I think he is just a little off. A little obsessed." Hannah looked confused. "Looking in her window, I'll give you that, but why would he flatten her tire?" "To manipulate the situation." BillyJo said. "If we know anything about him we know that he is a manipulator." They both agreed. "and every time you speak to him or act polite, you give him hope" Hannah looked at her questionably. "How do you know so much about this stuff anyway BillyJo?" BillyJo took another sip of her coffee. "I'm southern. We all have at least one crazy person in the family." Janet and Hannah laughed uncontrollably.

Later that night Janet arrived at home after class. She was tired. It was almost 9:30 when she walked through the door. She went through the house and made sure everything was locked up. Then she checked again. A routine she a grown accustom to recently. Janet got in the shower and cleaned up. She washed her hair and body and stood quietly under the running water. The hot water felt so good. As she reached to turn the water off she thought she heard a noise. She turned the knob tight and stood and listened, but couldn't hear anything. Janet smiled and thought how silly she was. She put her robe on and started drying her hair with a towel. She heard it again. This time she heard the sound of breaking glass. At this point, she was freaking out inside. She took about three seconds to gather her thoughts, went into the bedroom and grabbed Jack's baseball bat from under her bed. As she reached for the phone, she heard someone call her name.By now she was trembling. Janet was afraid to move. "Janet?" He said again. She turned quickly and looked through her bedroom door toward the kitchen. It was Eddie. He slowly walked toward her. He could tell she was scared to death. "What's going on Janet? You have it locked up like Fort Knox around here?" She let out a breath, and started to cry. Before Eddie could even get to her, there was a knock at the door. It was the police. Janet had dialed 911 without realizing.

Eddie explained that he tried to use his key but the front door chain was locked. He called for Janet but she never heard him, so he walked around to the back door. That chain was locked as well, and when he unlocked the door the pressure of him pushing the door open against the chain broke the window. "Good thing I know a window guy."Janet said sitting next to him on the couch "Yeah, good thing." Eddie said smiling at her reassuringly. The officer wrote down everything and said his good bye.

"Gosh, I am so embarrassed." Janet said as she was cleaning up the glass in the kitchen. "You, I'm the one breaking into my girlfriend's house." Eddie laughed as he was patching the window with a piece of cardboard. "I have some glass at the shop that will fit. Nick and I will come by in the morning and patch it up. Ok?" Janet looked at him from the other side of the room where she was throwing the glass in the trash can. "You know Eddie, that door is really old. The glass probably should not have broken so easily. I've got some money saved. Why don't you just order me a new door? It wouldn't be a bad idea to have something with a deadbolt." He watched her, and knew this was about more than a new door. "Come here." He walked toward her and held her close. He could tell she was still not at ease. He looked at her closely. "What's going on Janet? You have never had the house locked up like this, and the look on your face when I came in…." She shook her head and started to cry again. "This is so silly." She said wiping her eyes. "Eddie, I have just been on edge so much lately. I am fine when I am with you, but when I am alone, I just am uneasy." Eddie was confused at this point but he wanted to get to the root of it all. "Nick told me about giving you a ride home the other night. Is Rooster giving you a hard time?" She had been avoiding bring Rooster into the mix. "No…I don't know. After I got back from moving BillyJo and the kids here, he was just driving me crazy. Coming to the bar all the time and showing up at school. He even would drop by the house uninvited." Eddie smirked "Yeah, I bet BillyJo didn't like that at all." She laughed with him. "One night last fall I was studying before bed and I heard a noise. I walked back here and saw someone in the window. It was really quick and I'm not sure, but I think it may have been Rooster." When he heard that, he was angry. He felt like the line had been crossed from creepy obsession to plain out creepy. Eddie kept his anger in check. "Did you call the cops?" "Yes, and nothing has happened since." Eddie kissed her. "Ok" he said "I will order a new door tomorrow. If anything else happens, we are going to have to go to the cops. We'll probably have to tell them everything. It sheds some light on why he's acting this way" She knew what he meant. "Eddie, I am sure that this is just me being hypersensitive. Maybe just old ghost you know." He half smiled and kissed her again. Janet slept comfortably that night in Eddies arms.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost April and the flowers in Janet's backyard were blooming. She stood at the sink washing dishes and looking out the window. So many things had taken place over the past year. So many milestones. Eddie, school, BillyJo moving to the Ridge…..losing Lance. Though she missed her brother, her life was good. She would be done with school in May and then start her student teaching in the fall. She was ready for school to be out. Working and going to school had been tough, but she did like being busy. She was hoping when her schedule eased up, it would help things with Eddie. He loved her. She was confident of that, but he had been distant lately. Seemed to have a lot on his mind. At first she thought it might have been the Rooster ordeal, but nothing had happened since he replaced her back door. Her fears regarding that situation were gone. She felt like Roster had moved on and was over everything. Still, she wondered what could be bothering Eddie. She hoped they could plan a trip or something once school was out. They could both use a vacation.

BillyJo came rushing into the clinic around two o'clock. She was out of breath from trying to get back from her lunch hour as quick as she could. Putting her purse in her locker she headed to the chemo bay to check in her afternoon patients. It was a day for celebration. The Commander would be receiving his last round of chemo today. He had done very well. He did have a few rough patches there, but got through. Now he was sitting in his chair waiting for BillyJo. She sat on her stool in front of his chair and greeted him as she prepared his various medications. She kept fumbling over everything, and dropped her pen twice. Mr. Garrett knew this was nothing like her so he touched her hand and looked her in the eye. "BillyJo calm down? What goes on with you today?" She let out a sigh, and put her hand to her temple in frustration. "Look, why don't we go take a walk before my session? You don't have a lot of patients in here today, and there are three other nurses here. What do you say?" She looked at him with such relief. 

The Commander and BillyJo headed outside and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Mr. Garrett, I am so sorry. I was just in such a hurry and everything has been so stressful." She looked at him and motioned to a nearby bench where they could sit. They sat and both seemed to soak up the afternoon sun for a minute or two. "Mr. Garrett, I know you lost your wife when Nick and Ronnie were younger. How did you do it? How did you raise two kids by yourself? I have always been independent even before Lance and I were married, and Lance was on assignment a lot. It's just that even though I handled everything myself and was the only parent at home, my life revolved around when he would get back." She fought back the tears. "That's not gonna happen this time." The Commander looked at her closely. "BillyJo, you have to be patient with 

yourself. There is only so much you can do." "Mr Garrett, today is my wedding anniversary, but sadly enough, I completely forgot." He put his arm around her and tried to give her some comfort. "Honey, after Nick and Ronnie's mom died, I forgot just about everything. Birthdays, anniversaries, couple of mornings I was so busy getting the boys ready for school, I almost went to work in my pajamas." They both laughed out loud. "Look, all I can tell you…. it takes time. You just take each day as it comes." They talked a little more and headed inside to start his chemo session. His wisdom made her feel better and she was ready to face the afternoon.

Janet stopped by Best Friend Windows to bring Eddie some lunch before her class that afternoon. He was distant and she was hoping this might make him feel better. She had not had a class that morning, so she stayed home and made a home cooked meal. "Hey there…what brings you by today?" Eddie said as he walked over to give her a kiss. She smiled. "Well, I was free this morning and decided to bring you a homemade lunch." He was glad to see her. She was asleep when he left for work that morning and he had been thinking about her all day. They shared lunch and talked a bit before she headed off to class. It was Friday and she would be closing at Sully's tonight. He kissed her good bye and said he would stop by and see her on his way home, but he never did. Normally she would not have thought anything about it, but she knew something had been bothering him. That night passed quickly and by two she was headed home. She was thinking he might be there waiting on her, but no luck. Well, there was nothing she could do. She laughed to herself. The old Janet would have raced straight to his house to see if he was home. She knew that eventually, they would talk when it was time. She wondered if he was re-thinking things. It sounded strange to her. He had seemed so happy and she was confident of his feeling. After locking the door behind her she took a quick shower and climbed into bed. All she could do was give him space.

Eddie's strange behavior continued for a couple of weeks. When they were together, it was great, yet she would not hear from him as much, and he rarely stopped by Sully's when she was working. "So…you're still concerned about Eddie?" BillyJo and the kids had stopped by for lunch at Sully's one Saturday when Janet was working. "I guess. I wonder if I am reading too much into it." "Maybe… you never know with men, I know he's crazy about you, but men are different." Janet sat at the table with them to take a break. "What do you mean?" BillyJo took a sip of her diet coke and continued. "Well, it's not like I have too much experience in this department. I married your brother at eighteen, but you have to remember. Women love a lot easier than men. It is more complicated for them." Janet nodded in agreement. "So, what do I do? Anything?" BillyJo swallowed her last bite salad and winked at Janet. "You sit still. Wait and see. 

Whatever is going on with him will come to the surface. Deal with it then. Don't pressure him, or be a nag. You just listen. More than anything, you two are friends. He will eventually talk about it. Sooner or later."

Ikey brought some bagels to Eddie and Phil's on Sunday. The three of them were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking guy stuff. "Hey Ikey." Phil said "Pizza Girl has a friend she wants to fix you up with." Ikey looked up from his mug with a little shock on his face. Eddie stopped eating waiting to see the reply. Phil had warned Eddie he was going to bring it up. Ikey had not seen anyone since Alison and it just seemed best for everybody to get Alison out of his system. Ikey paused a bit, and took a big bite of his bagel "Thanks, but no thanks." Eddie looked at Phil. "Come on Ikey, why not?"Eddie said. "Be a chance to meet someone new. If not her, what about someone else?" Ikey took another sip of coffee. "Sorry… not interested." Eddie and Phil read each other's thought's and said in unison "Ok, what's her name?" Ikey wouldn't give up the information, but Phil and Eddie had an idea he was pining over someone. Phil got up and took his plate to the kitchen "You home tonight Eddie?" He called out. Phil was hoping he would say no. He had noticed Eddie had been hanging around the house and acting kind of down. He was hoping Eddie was going out with Janet. "I'm not sure. Haven't made any plans." Phil walked back to the table with a pot of coffee and filled his mug. "What's up with you Eddie? You haven't been hanging out at Sully's and you didn't stay over with Janet much last week." Eddie didn't know how to put it into words, so he didn't say anything. 

Janet finished up the lunch crowd on Sunday and headed home. It was about three o'clock and she wondered if she would hear from Eddie tonight. He had come by Sully's yesterday and things seemed good. He knew she was off tonight, but the way he had been acting she wasn't sure. Eddie usually did what he said he would, yet lately, he had not been committing to anything. Janet locked the door behind her and changed clothes for her walk. Even though it was April, it was a little brisk outside. She didn't need a jacket though. Her pace was warming her up. It was a good walk. It cleared her mind just as she had hoped. When she got back to her house she checked to see if Eddie had called. Nothing. She went to her purse and checked her cell. Nothing. "Oh well" She said out loud. She then headed to the shower and got cleaned up. 

Later that night she was in the kitchen slicing an apple when the door bell rang. She quickly washed her hands and headed to the living room. "Hey Eddie…..I didn't expect to see you tonight." He looked at her and could not help but smile. After her shower she 

had let her hair air dry, so her curls were everywhere. She didn't have on a stitch of makeup. Her old comfy jeans and white button up shirt looked good. She looked good. Janet reached up and gave him a kiss. "Come on in." They both went to the couch and sat. He didn't really say much. Just chit chat. Finally, she couldn't help herself. She hoped it would sound like she was pressuring him. "Eddie…you doing ok?" He just looked at her. "You have seemed a little distant lately. Have I ……done something wrong or anything?" Eddie looked at her sitting next to him. She had turned slightly to face him and her eyes were….glowing. "No…no Janet. You haven't done anything wrong." He looked at the floor. "I am just…..I don't know…" She took his hand. Now she was confused. Eddie adjusted himself on the sofa and turned towards her. He started to speak when she read his thoughts. "You are having doubts….aren't you?" She had said what he had not been able to say. "Janet, I love you….…." Janet really didn't know what to say. His actions had said so much, yet she didn't understand. How can you love someone yet not be sure if you want to be with them. He reached over, cupped her face and kissed her. He kissed her like he couldn't get enough of her. Hungry for her. She looked at him and took his hands from her face and held them. "Eddie, we have been through so much. We have had to deal with so much chatter and crap about your womanizing and my foolish choices." She paused gathering her thoughts. "It hasn't been easy, I know, but… I am here. I have been here, and I am in this one hundred and ten percent." He looked away, wishing he could say the same. She braced herself thinking he was going to speak but he didn't. She swallowed hard never letting go of his hand. "Eddie, I need to know that you are sure." She said it so sweetly, it almost brought tears to his eyes. "If I am going to be in this, you have to be sure." 

Eddie sat in his truck outside Janet's house. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he leave? What was going on with him? He opened the glove compartment and pulled out the ring box. 

Later that week, Rooster was working the lunch shift at Sully's, and overheard Nick talking with Ikey. "He said they are pumping the brakes. He is confused and doesn't know what he wants…" 


	9. Chapter 9

BillyJo had taken Charlotte to the park after work. Jack was starting little league practice so it was a good opportunity to let her play while he met with his team. Janet stopped by for a few minutes before heading to an evening class. "Have you talked with Eddie lately?" BillyJo seemed to ask her that every time they were together. "Yeah… If you count being polite at Sully's, or when passing each other on the street." Janet was watching Jack's team from a distance. Almost in a world of her own. "I saw him yesterday." BillyJo had been waiting to tell Janet all day. "You did?" Janet said curiously "What goes on?" "Well, I stopped by the coffee shop before work and he was there…..I don't think he's doing too well." She had Janet's attention. "What?…he's not sick or anything is he?" BillyJo was searching for a way to explain it. "He's got the whole….don't know what I want…lost my direction kind of look." Janet just shook her head. "BillyJo, what am I gonna do? I love him, but I can't…" "You are doing the right thing Janet. Eddie is just lost right now" They returned to watching the kids. When practice was over BillyJo and Janet gathered the kids and headed to their cars."Rooster showed up at school last night." BillyJo stopped walking. "What did he want?" Janet stopped and turned towards her. "I don't know. Same old crap. Said he heard Eddie and I called it off and wanted a chance. Said he knew it would never work with Eddie and he was out of my league." BillyJo looked angry. "I thought this was over. His crazy stalking and always coming around." This was the last thing that Janet needed right now. "You know," BillyJo was getting fired up. "I need to get somebody to kick that boy's ass. That's what he needs. He is like the bully on the playground. If you just hit them one time…." Janet just shook her head. "Whatever. I have to get to class." She gave everyone a hug and left for class.

Janet walked out of the Arts building at the Duff to find Rooster was waiting on her. She just didn't have the patients for this. She was stressed over school and missing Eddie, and had just had the worst review for an exam ever. "Rooster, what are you doing here?" He had flowers and was walking towards her when she stopped him. She was polite but firm. "Look Rooster, I don't know why you think this is going to work with me or any other girl. Showing up everywhere, looking through the windows of my house? I am asking you to leave me alone. I do not want to be with you and I never will." She knew she had hurt him. He just looked at her and said nothing. She felt guilty, but knew if she didn't lay down the law it would never stop. Janet turned towards the parking lot and headed home. 

"Hey BillyJo, What goes on?" Ikey walked down the isle of the hardware store towards her with a smile on his face. "Hey Ikey. Haven't seen you in a while." She liked Ikey. He was genuine and a lot of fun. "Nothing much, just picking up some supplies for one of 

BigCat's job's. What about you? Looks like new paint." She smiled. "Yeah, Jack wants his room painted so I promised I would give it a try." Ikey was mesmerized by her. She was different from any of the other girls in the Ridge. Short hair cut and all. She smelled good and he loved the way she looked him in the eye when they talked. They chatted for a little while and went their separate ways. He left hoping he ran into her again soon.

Janet had finished her exams and felt so accomplished. She was done. Now all she had to do was her student teaching. Janet had not worked during exam week and now she was going to have to make it up to Sully. He had her scheduled to close almost every night. There were a couple of days she would have to work a double shift because they were shorthanded. Her first night back she had discovered that Rooster had quit. Something about a job at the computer store, but she knew it had to do with her. She felt bad. Maybe she had overreacted, but at that point, she didn't know what else to do. The week of work was a fog. They were so busy every night. When Janet lay in bed at night her body ached. Her heart ached. She missed Eddie. He would call, and speak to her at Sully's, but it was strained. She still thought he didn't know what he wanted. On her last night to close she was completely worn out. She had worked two twelve hour days in a row and was ready for a day off tomorrow. Everyone had left the bar and Janet was cleaning up. She wiped down all the tables and made sure the salt and pepper shakers were full. Karen had done several loads of dishes throughout the night, but there was still plenty to do. She was gathering glasses from one of the back tables when she heard the door open. All the other employees had left and she had no idea who it could be. She turned around to find Rooster. "Rooster… what do you want?" He walked towards her and started begging. Begging for a chance with her, and telling her how sorry he was for following her around and invading her life. He was out of control. He was invading her space and she started to freak out. Janet was holding a tray of glasses when he moved closer. She was afraid and tried to move to the side but he was blocking her. He just wanted to talk things out. He just needed her to listen. She moved to the other side and they collided. When they did she jumped away and fell. Some glasses had fallen to the ground and she landed on them. Janet's arm was cut. She pushed him away and grabbed her towel and wrapped it tight. "Oh gosh…. Janet…. I'm sorry…..you just wouldn't calm down and listen". She was crying. Her arm was hurting and the cut was deep. He was still in her space and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Get away from me Rooster." Suddenly, Rooster was pulled out of the way, and Janet could breathe again. Sully had returned to get something from his office. 

Janet got up the next morning reflecting over the night before. She was still tired, and her arm was hurting a lot. She had not gotten home from the emergency room till four 

thirty in the morning. It was now eleven and she felt like she had not slept at all. She called BillyJo at work and filled her in on the night's events. It was crazy. Rooster had a lot of issues and needed some serious help. Janet showered and got ready for the day. Since it was her only day off this week, she didn't want to do much, but she needed to go run some errands. She finished brushing her teeth when she heard the door bell. Eddie had come by to check on her. It was so good to see him. She missed him so much. Steve stopped by Best Friend Windows and told him he had arrested Rooster and gave him the details. "Are you ok? What happened?" At times in the conversation she would get lost in the sound of his voice. She explained what had happened last week at school and how it must have just set him off. "He is disturbed Eddie and he really needs some help." Eddie could not believe how she still gave him the benefit of the doubt. He just looked at her. She was so beautiful and it felt so good to be here. Be here with her. "Janet, is there any chance you would want to get some lunch or something?" She didn't want him asking her out because he felt sorry for her. Why was this so hard? "Eddie…" He could tell by the look on her face what her answer would be. "I understand…. I guess I can't have it both ways, uh?"

It was almost eleven. Some day off this had been. A few errands had turned into several with dinner at Hannah and Ray's. She was home now and getting ready for bed. She pulled her hair up and washed her face. As she looked in the mirror, all she could think about was Eddie. What if she had agreed to lunch? Would he be here now? Would it have led him to come back to the way things were? She missed him so much. She started to cry. It was a cleansing cry. She had needed it for a while. She walked back to the kitchen to put a glass in the sink, and wrapped a new bandage around her arm. As she headed back to her room, there was a knock at the door. She was startled that someone would be here this late. She looked out the window and saw that it was Eddie. 

"Eddie..what.." He stopped her. "I am sorry to come by so late. I know you are probably beat, but I need to talk.." She nodded "Ok. Come…sit down.." They sat on the couch and he just looked at her. He had missed her. It felt so good just to sit next to her. "Eddie why…" "I'm sorry" he said quickly, then he paused. "I have been really messed up and I pushed you away…" She wanted to kiss him so badly right now. "The thing is Janet…..I backed away. I was scared and backed away from you. From us….I was afraid. The longer we were together, the more sure I was and that scared me." She wasn't getting what he was trying to say. "I was afraid….I backed away because I knew…I knew that you were the one.." At that point he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it for her to see the ring. He had been carrying it around for months but had 

let his fears keep him from asking. Not anymore. "I figured we could get married this summer before you go back to school."


	10. Chapter 10

"I have to admit it; I never thought we could plan a wedding in six weeks." Hannah exclaimed as she and Pizza Girl were bringing coffee and desert to Hannah's table were Janet and BillyJo were sitting. "It took much longer for me to plan my wedding." Pizza Girl was pouring coffee for everyone. "Well, yours was much more elaborate. Janet and Eddie are just having a small gathering at BillyJo's." The girls all smiled. A small ceremony with friends and family fit them perfectly. It was set for next Saturday evening and the girls had done a great job planning everything. The guys were coming over the night before to move the furniture out, and BillyJo had plans to decorate the living room so elegantly. Candles , flowers. It was going to be beautiful. Janet and Eddie had decided that they would not haveany one person stand up for them. Everyone would. All of their friends and family had played such an important part in their relationship. Without their strength and encouragement, none of this would be possible. Janet was just sitting there soaking all this in. She could not believe in one week, she would be married to Eddie. "Janet, when's your last day at work?" BillyJo asked as she was serving coffee cake to everyone. "Tuesday. Thought I would take a few days off to get any last minute things taken care of. Are you still taking Friday off?" "Yes" BillyJo nodded. "We are too!" Hannah and Pizza Girl said in unison. They all smiled. It was coming together very nicely.

The fellas had gathered at Eddie and Phil's for the last Saturday afternoon of Eddie's bachelorhood. They would be too busy next week to take time for beers and pizza, so everyone made an effort to be there. "Man, I can't believe you are doing it. I am so proud of you." Owen said as he patted Eddie on the back. "Janet is a great girl. You guys are strong. She's committed to you." Eddie just smiled. "You know Owen, you and Alison have been going strong for a while. You have really worked on things. I can tell. You relationship seems…different." "It's better Eddie, better than I thought it could be…hey, one word of advice from my years of experience…" He gave him that goofy grin he was famous for. Then he thought about what he wanted to say… "Cherish her Eddie. Make sure she's a priority." Eddie smiled and nodded his head. "I do 'O'…." The guyschatted and the band enjoyed rounds of air guitar. Eddie told them his plans to move to Janet's once they were married. That way he could rent the house to Phil. He knew Phil would have to get another room mate to actually pay the rent, but figured Pizza Girl would be moving in shortly. He had bought the house from his parents when they moved to New Hampshire for his dad's job, so it was practically paid for. His parents would arrive early next week and he couldn't wait to see them. They had met Janet only once, and they liked her. He was not one to take a girl home to meet his parents, so they knew when they had met her she was special to Eddie.

It was her last day of work and she was counting the minutes. Luckily Janet was working the lunch shift, so she would be done by three. She had several things to get done before Saturday, but felt comfortable that everything would fall into place. Eddie's parents would be arriving today, and she was kind of nervous. She had only met them once. She liked them immediately. She could see so much of Eddie in both of them. His mom was beautiful. She got along so well the weekend they met, but being married to their son might be different. "Hey Beautiful." Janet looked up and Eddie was walking towards her. She was glad to see him, and they kissed when he reached the bar. "Hey. What are you doing here this late in the afternoon. You almost missed me. I'm just about ready to clock out." He was smiling at her. She thought to herself that she would never get tired of that smile. "Nick and I just finished a job down the street and I thought I would stop by…..look, change of plans…my parents will not be getting here until later tonight, so we will probably not get to see them till tomorrow." She was a little disappointed. If she didn't see them today, she wasn't sure she would have time to spend with them before the wedding. "Ok, well, I guess I can still cook dinner for just you then?" She walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to him. He kissed her and he was smiling again. "I was hoping you would say that. It might be our last night alone together before Saturday. …you are still planning on marrying me aren't you?" "Absolutely."

Janet finished cooking dinner and jumped in the shower to get ready before Eddie arrived. She had bought a new dress and couldn't wait to wear it for Eddie. He seemed to like her in dresses. Once she was out of the shower she got dressed quickly. Fixed her hair and makeup and started digging in her jewelry box for the perfect set of earrings. Eddie showed up soon after and they enjoyed a quiet dinner. After they finished and cleared the dishes, Eddie poured them some wine and they went outside and sat on the front porch. The summer was slowing down. They watched the kids across the street playing in the front yard. As they lay in bed together later that evening, they couldn't get enough of each other. Every touch, every kiss was so passionate. Eddie held her close and stared into her eyes. He had never thought it possible to love someone this much. "I hope you realize you're stuck with me for life." Eddie whispered. "I only plan on doing this once." She smiled up at him. So in love it hurt. "That's good to know…" 

The next few days passed so quickly. Gratefully, Janet had an opportunity to spend time with Eddie's parents. He worked most of the week, so she was able to have some quality time getting to know them. Before they knew it, Friday had arrived and everyone was at BillyJo's getting her house ready for the wedding. Janet would be staying there that night, so she made sure she brought everything she needed for tomorrow. The caterers would not arrive till Saturday afternoon, so all that was left was the decorations. They guys worked like machines and moved all the furniture to the garage. Once that was complete, they headed to Eddie and Phil's for beers, poker and guy time. The girls set to work. Setting up candles and arranging flowers. They set up very few rows of chairs, just enough that every chair would be filled. The room was arranged so that Eddie and Janet would be standing in the center of the far wall right in front of the fire place. Looking over the room, and Janet's check list for the event, the girls were confident that everything was complete. They shared a bottle of wine and laughed together before going their separate ways. BillyJo and Janet headed upstairs. It was around midnight before Janet crawled into bed and started to drift off to sleep. Her cell phone ring woke her from her dreams. "Hello.." She tried to not sound too sleepy. "Hey babe, did I wake you?" "No, we just settled in…" Eddie knew she was lying and smiled. "I just wanted to call and say I love you Ms Meadows." She smiled in her sleepiness. "You know, after tomorrow, you don't get to all me Ms Meadows ever again."

Janet stood staring at herself in the mirror. It was time to go downstairs. The whole day had flown by yet seemed to go so smoothly. Her dress was beautiful. Elegant and classy. She wasn't wearing a veil, but her hair was up with curls falling down around her face. Just the way he liked it. She had not seen Eddie. BillyJo had told her that he and all the guys had arrived about an hour ago. He seemed a little nervous she said. "Not as nervous as I am" she said out loud to herself. There was a knock. BillyJo poked her head through the door. "Hey…you have a couple of visitors." She pushed open the door, and Eddie's parents stood there. Janet motioned for them to come in and they shut the door behind them. She had grown to love David and Maggie in the short time she'd known them. There was a bench at the end of the bed so Janet and Maggie sat. David pulled up a chair from the vanity. They told her how much they cared for her and how proud they were that she was marrying their son. "If we could have picked someone for Eddie to fall in love with, it would be have been you" Janet smiled "Thank you so much Maggie. It really means a lot to us that you are here." David cleared his throat. She could tell that he was getting choked up at the thought of his only son getting married. "Janet" He said looking at both she and his wife. "Eddie has told us that your parents are gone." Janet acknowledged that and tried to keep her composure. "We know that though this is a happy time, it may be very hard for you…..we just want to you know, that after today, you belong to us." Maggie smiled in agreement, and added through her tears "You are now our daughter and you always will be." She smiled at them. Overwhelmed at what she had just heard. She placed a hand on each of them. "Ok…I guess you need to take me downstairs so I can marry your son."

BillyJo walked inside from seeing the caterer out and shut the door behind her.The wedding was beautiful. Not so much the decorations, or the food, but the atmosphere. She had never felt so much love from everyone, and when Pizza Girl and Phil walked in and sat down, everything was complete. She walked to the kitchen and turned the lights out. She would finish cleaning in the morning. It was time to head up stairs and get the kids ready for bed. "Ikey, I thought you had left already." She said as he was coming down the stairs. "Yeah, Jack wanted me to play a video game with him. I'm surprised you didn't hear us fighting over the score" She laughed and turned to walk him to the door. Touching him on the arm.."Thanks Ikey. He needs…stuff like that..I'm not that good at video games." He smiled and headed towards the door. He put his hand on the knob, and then stopped and turned around. "BillyJo" He thought about what he wanted to say. "..I think you're the best thing to hit Knights Ridge in a long time." With that he turned and headed out the door. BillyJo smiled, and thought about the possibilities.


	11. Chapter 11

"I just don't get it man…everybody finds out that BigCat was behind you getting beat up last year, and nothing happens." Ikey barked as he and Eddie crossed the street and headed back to Best Friend Windows. "That's what money will do for you Ikey." Eddie said as he opened the door. "Hey guys, what goes on?" Nick said as they walked in the door. "Ikey, I don't see why you act surprised that BigCat got away with it. He always has…even when we were kids." Eddie sorted the mail on his desk."Yeah Ikey. Hell, even Hannah's standing by him." Nick said flatly knowing what they were discussing. Eddie and Ikey caught each other's eye. Everybody knew it didn't matter that Hannah had married Ray. Nick still had feelings for her. "Nick…Ray's her husband. She gonna stick by him, besides, it has really cost her. I know Janet's done." Eddie was trying to make him feel better, but it didn't work. "Hey guys" Ikey said "mmm…what do you think of BillyJo?" A look of shock came over Eddie. "Ikey..are you thinking…" "I like her man…she so nice and she's got the whole Florence Nightingale thing going on…she's hot." Nick walked around the front of his desk and leaned on it. "Ikey..you got to be careful there. I don't think BillyJo is the type of girl you mess around with." Eddie piped in "And I know she wouldn't put up with any crap from you." Eddie regretted saying it. "Look Ikey…I don't know if she is even interested in dating, but why don't you just ask. Give her a call." "He can't do that." Nick said. "It's a very delicate thing dating a single mom. Why don't you find out for him." "Here we go…You want me to ask Janet?" Eddie rolled his eyes. "You're gonna mess around and Janet's gonna regret talking me in to hiring you again."

That night Janet and Eddie were cleaning the dinner dishes and talking. It was November and they had been married almost three months. They had fallen into a routine pretty easily. Janet was student teaching and felt that she would have a permanent teaching position soon. Eddie loved being married. He loved waking up to Janet every morning and coming home to her every night. She loved how safe she felt being his wife. The way she felt when she would turn over in bed and he would be there. "I don't know Eddie, I haven't really thought about it. I mean…BillyJo met my brother when she was eighteen. She has never been with anyone else. I don't know that she would be interested in Ikey or anybody." "Yeah, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if she would be ready." She agreed. Janet was standing at the sink washing the dinner dishes. Eddie kissed her on the back of the neck and leaned against the counter to face her. "Would it bother you?" "No…not at all. It doesn't mean that she won't always love my brother. I just think she will have to be careful because of the kids. It's not just her heart, but theirs" He shook his head. "No..I mean would it bother you if it was Ikey." She thought about what head said, and suddenly busted out laughing. "What…why are you laughing .." She was giggling. "the whole Florence Nightingale thing…?" They both laughed out loud together.

BillyJo and Janet were walking at the track during the annual Saturday afternoon guy time. Janet didn't mind that Eddie spent a couple of hours with the guys. It was good for him. He helped out Phil and they all got to banter for a while. Besides, he always came home to her. "So, have you thought anything about what I asked you this morning?" Janet said to BillyJo as they rounded the corner. "No, what are you talking about." "You remember…I asked you if you thought you might be ready to date." Janet could tell she was getting a little frustrated. "I….just haven't really thought about it." BillyJo motioned for them to stop for her to tie her shoe. "You should BillyJo. You are still young and there is a lot to enjoy out there." Janet wanted to be an encouragement to her. She knew that it had to be frightening to think about. They started walking again. "Janet, I am a thirty five year old widow with two kids that keep me so busy, I haven't shaved my legs in two weeks." Janet smiled at her friend. "Now who is going to want that?" Janet stopped walking and turned to look at BillyJo. "Well, now that you mention it…Ikey." BillyJo didn't respond. Janet continued. "You don't seem too surprised that." They started walking again. "I thought that might be the case. Believe me, I've been off the market for so long I wasn't too sure, but what you just told me confirms it." "OK, so you are not liking the idea?" BillyJo stopped walking, and motioned towards a nearby bench for them to sit. "Janet, I can't explain. It's like…I love Lance, and I miss him terribly. I just keep waiting to.." "What?" "I just keep waiting to get over it….losing him." Janet knew how she felt. She gathered her thoughts and tried to explain. "BillyJo, loss is so hard to understand. I remember when mom died, I kept waiting for that just like you. I kept waiting to get over that feeling of loss and move on. The thing is BillyJo, you do not ever get over it…you get use to it. You get use to feeling the loss of someone not being in your life, and you learn to live with it." She hugged Janet. "Thanks"

Soon after, they got up and headed back to BillyJo's house. BillyJo went inside to start some coffee and Janet walked across the street to get Charlotte from the neighbors. When they got back to the house, BillyJo was in the kitchen and called for Janet. Charlotte ran up stairs and Janet headed to the back of the house. "What's up? Is Jack back from his friends yet?" BillyJo had a strange look on her face. "I have a message on the machine….it's Lee." Janet had a blank look on her face. "I didn't think you and Lance kept up with him." BIllyJo walked towards her. "We haven't spoken to him in years. I don't even know where he has been? Did you want to lis…" "No" Janet interrupted staring into space. "Hey Janet…he was just calling because he just now heard about Lance and looked us up." Janet nodded "It's ok BillyJo. You know how he is…even if we hear from him again or God forbid he shows up, he'll be gone soon."

"Lee Nabors…..I think I remember you working for my dad." Ray was sitting behind his desk looking over a resume. Lee was a nice looking man. Very well put together. He had a very magnetic personality and Ray was enjoying getting to know him during the interview. "I worked here years ago when I lived in the Ridge. My wife and I have been gone about twenty years. I have worked for several large construction companies managing construction jobs all over the country. I think I would make a great Project Manager for you." Ray nodded continued looking through the resume." Mr. Nabors right now this job is for only one project that will only last about six months. Are you sure you wife would want to move back here for such a short period of time?" Lee cleared his throat. "Well Ray, my wife has been gone for years, and I have no children, so I don't mind relocating even if it is for a short period of time."

Eddie had left Janet a message to meet him at Sully's after work. He wanted to celebrate. The shop had just landed a job that would bring in some needed funds. She walked into Sully's to find everyone waiting for her. Ikey, Nick, Ronnie, Aubrey, the whole gang. Even Alison had showed up and Janet enjoyed catching up with her. "So, Janet hadn't seen you in a while….did you happened to mention anything to BillJo?" Ikey questioned as she sat down and kissed Eddie. "Man Ikey, give her a minute. I haven't seen her all day." Eddie said as he kissed her again. Janet smiled at Ikey. "You know Ikey, you might just have a chance there, but if I were you, I would give it a little time." Ikey nodded like he was taking in what she said. Everybody laughed and drank and had a large time. Janet was headed back from the restroom when she ran into Hannah. "Hey Janet…how are you" Things had pretty much ended with Hannah since it came out that Ray was behind Eddie's beating. At the same time, she wasn't going to fight with Hannah. Just keep her distance. "I'm ok Hannah, what are you doing here?" "Ray hired a new manager and wanted to bring him down here for a drink. I promised to meet them." She motioned to their table. Janet looked and that's when she saw him. She almost didn't recognize him. It had been at least fifteen years. She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later Hannah" She walked back to her table where the gang was waiting. 

Janet stood in front of the bathroom mirror and splashed her face with cold water. She stared at her reflection for a long time. Turning the light off, she walked to the bed and pulled the covers back and got in bed. "mmm….you ok?" Eddie said rolling over to cuddle her. "It's ok…I just had a bad dream" she whispered as she eased against him. 

"Bad dream?" "It's your fault you know…you weren't holding me tight enough." Eddie snuggled even closer and held her tight. Eventually, Janet drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Janet left the salon feeling great. She had needed a change. Barbara had added some new layers to her cut and put a few highlights in. It felt bouncy and free. She didn't think too much had been taken off, but she wasn't sure what Eddie would think. She could still pin it up and that was important to her. She walked down the street to Best Friend Windows to see what he thought before she went to the grocery store. When she arrived, he was talking to a customer and they were standing towards the back of the shop. It was around four and Nick had already left for the day, so she waited patiently. She sat at his desk and started cleaning out her purse when she heard them walking up front. "Mr. Nabors, I really appreciate your interest in our business, but working for Caltaldo Builders...Ray has his own venders, I doubt he would be interested in purchasing from Best Friend Windows." Eddie explained "Hey honey…what brings you by?" Eddie smiled at Janet. She looked up from what she was doing and started to speak, but froze. "Hey Janet…I didn't know you were still in the Ridge." She looked at him with a blank look on her face….then she looked at Eddie. Then she spoke. "Hi Lee…it's been a long time." She got up from the desk and walked towards them. She had not planned on how she would act when she saw him. Eddie put his arm around her. "How have you been?" She said."Well…I would introduce you to my wife, but it looks like you know…" Eddie sounded confused. "I'm sorry…Eddie, Lee was married to my mother for a while." Lee smirked and nodded in agreement. There was no way she would introduce him as her step-father. "How are your grandparents? Are they doing ok?" He had not taken his eyes off her. He seemed so casual. Innocent. "They're great. They are living in a retirement center in Providence." The polite and confident Janet had emerged. She was soaking up strength standing next to Eddie. "I was sorry to hear about Lance. I had just found out before I got the call to come interview with BigCat. I know he meant a lot to you Janet…..I hear BillyJo and the kids moved here." She agreed. "That's great. Glad you can have them close to you." Janet nodded as if to thank him for his words. "Mr. Latekka." He held out his hand "Call me Eddie" Eddie shook his hand firmly. "Eddie, thanks for showing me around your shop. You're probably right…BigCat will not be ordering from you, but if I end up building a house here, I will keep you in mind." They said their goodbyes and he walked out the door. "You never told me you had a step father…?" Eddie said as he kissed Janet hello. "Eddie…he's not my step father. He was married to my mother a few years before she died. I was living with my grandparents the majority of the time." He didn't press. Eddie knew it must be touchy subject. He pulled her close. "Well Mrs. Latekka, you haven't told me what brings you by today." He kissed her again. He loved kissing her. "I raced from school to get my hair cut, and wanted to see you before I headed to the store." They kissed again for little bit longer. "mmm….I like it." He said with a smile. He knew she wanted his approval. "I gotta go. I have to pick up everything for Thanksgiving next week. Just wanted to make sure I didn't need to go buy a hat." He held her hand as they walked to the door. 

Janet picked up their needed items for Thanksgiving. Eddie and Janet would be hosting and there was a lot to be done. BillyJo would be working during the day, so they decided to have the meal in the evening. She would have the kids and was hoping Ikey would come. So far Pizza Girl and Phil had accepted the invitation. Janet was putting groceries away when BillyJo stopped by. "So…I got your message. I can't believe he showed up at Eddie and Nick's shop." Janet shook her head. "You bet. He's been here what a week and he's already showing up at my husband's office." BillyJo sat on the counter and sipped her bottled water watching Janet. "You haven't told Eddie about any of this have you?" Janet looked at her like she was being ridiculous. "How do I explain any of this BillyJo?" She jumped off the counter and started helping Janet with her groceries. "You know Janet, your mom was just blinded by him, but that's no reason…." Raising her hand, Janet interrupted "It's in the past BillyJo. I'm not going there." After they finished their task, Janet tried to change the subject. "You might as well let the kids spend the night next week. That way they can sleep late." She agreed. Janet sat at the kitchen table and looked at BillyJo. "When was the last time you heard from him…I mean before he left that message?" Janet didn't know why she asked. "Same as you Janet. The day we buried your mother." Janet looked at the floor and then looked at her. "I don't want him around me BillyJo." BillyJo nodded her head. She knew Janet was serious. "Well, you know how he is. You are going to have to tell Eddie and make sure he keeps him away from you."

After dinner, Janet went to the school to help the children rehearse for the Thanksgiving play. Eddie headed to Phil's for a few Beers. He tried to make a point to check on him at least once a week. Even though he ventured out to their wedding, Eddie knew he had not been out since. He thought showing up to Thanksgiving would do him good. Baby steps. "So, how's married life treating you Eddie." Phil said with a silly goofy grin on his face. "It's good man. I would recommend it." They joked and played catch up on the past week while they watched a game on the tube. When half time started Eddie got up to get a beer. When he returned from the kitchen, he asked Phil what he had wanted to say all night. "Hey Phil…did you know anything about Janet's family." Phil thought for a minute. "Not that I can remember. I just know she lived in her grandparent's house where you guys are now." Eddie took a pull of his beer. "Well, one of Ray's new project managers was in the shop today when Janet stopped by. Turns out they know each other. He was married to Janet's mother." Phil found that interesting. "The thing is Phil, she wasn't all thathappyby the fact he was there….and she has never mentioned anything about her mom being married." Phil sat up in his seat. "Eddie, some people have great step parents, but some never really get along with theirs. What kind of guy is he?" Eddie put his beer down. "He seems like a really nice guy. Savvy business man. He has worked all over and he seems really together. I was just surprised that she had not told me." Phil nodded his head. "I understand, but it's probably just a sensitive subject. He's here now, so who knows what will come of it."

The elementary school was packed with excited parents. The children were putting on a fall play and everyone had shown up. Costumes and music. It was great. For an elementary school they had done a very professional job. After the play was over all the children took their parents to their perspective rooms to show them all the art work and projects that had been done that fall. Hannah and Ray were there, but she didn't have to see them. Janet was a first grade student teacher, so her room was in another section of the school. Almost everyone was gone and Janet was straightening up her room before she left. She looked up and saw Eddie walking through the door. "Hey Eddie" She said kissing him. They had not seen each other all day. "I thought you were going straight home after the play." "Well, I've been outside talking…. Lee was here Janet, he said you invited him come." She did her best not to change the expression on her face. "That was really nice of you babe. I know it seems to be a tense situation. It's good you made that effort." 

A few days later, Janet had her class outside on the playground. She loved the Ridge in the fall. The colors were beautiful and Janet and a couple of kids were collecting fun shaped leaves for a project. The air had a brisk smell to it and at one point she stopped and seemed to soak it in. That's when she noticed Lee was standing on the other side of the fence. "You guys keep looking…I'll be right back." She walked over to the fence and he started in "I always thought you were good with kids." He said as she was still walking towards him. "What do you want Lee?" Janet was angry. She felt like she had lied to Eddie simply because she had not told him that she never even spoke to Lee, much less invited him to the play. "I'm here to make amends Janet." She looked at him in disbelief. "You can never make amends Lee, so don't even try." He rolled his eyes. "Look, I've got this job, and I'm trying to make a home for myself…" She laughed. "A home? You wouldn't know what a home was if you saw it." He leaned closer over the fence. "We had a home Janet…you, me…your mom." She was fuming, but kept her anger in check. "Lee, I want you to leave. Stay away from me, stay away from my husband and don't even think about going near BillyJo and the kids." She turned and walked back to the children. Lee stayed. He stayed and watched her. He didn't leave until the bell rang and she had gone inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Janet sat up in bed abruptly. She had broken out in a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking. Janet looked over and Eddie was still sleeping. She had not woken him. It was just a dream. She looked at the clock and it was almost six thirty. She had to get out of there. She felt like she was suffocating. Janet quickly got dressed and left Eddie a note. Grabbing a bottled of water from the kitchen, she turned on the coffee so he would have a hot cup ready for him. She was out the door headed to the walking track. She needed to think. As she hit the track she was not alone. Several people had come out this morning to walk. The sun was up and she could tell it would be a beautiful day. School was out for the Thanksgiving break. She should be sleeping late, but sleep was not working out for her lately. Janet was frustrated. Tired of the way she was feeling. Tired of her lack of sleep. Tired. She walked for a while, and kept a fast pace. This would clear her head. Give her some focus for the day. What was she going to do? Hopefully he would be gone soon and life would return to the way it use to be.

Eddie woke to the alarm and rolled over reaching for Janet. She was gone. He wondered why she was up since she didn't have to work. Eddie smelled fresh coffee and headed in that direction expecting to find his wife. Instead, he found a note. "Gone to the walking track. Love you." Eddie got a mug from the cabinet, poured a cup of coffee, and fixed a bowl of cereal. He sat at the kitchen table and wondered what was going on with Janet. He could tell something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. She looked tired. He knew she wasn't sleeping well. Completing his morning routine with a shower, Eddie waited for Janet to return. By the time he was dressed and ready for work, she still had not returned. He decided to stop by the track on his way to work. When he arrived he saw her sitting on a park bench. He could tell she had just finished walking. She was drenched in sweat and looked spent. "Can't say I like waking up without you beside me." Janet looked up and there was her beautiful husband. God she loved him so much. "Hey Eddie. I'm sorry…I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to take a walk." He sat next to her on the bench and gave her a kiss. "Janet….you ok?" She turned to him having rehearsed this a thousand times. "Yeah…I'm good. I am just really tired and school has been stressful. That's all." He nodded his head and looked at her. Such concern. "I'm worried about you babe." "It's ok. Don't be worried. I'll rest up." He kissed her goodbye and walked her to her car.

"Hey BillyJo…What goes on?" BillyJo looked up and saw Ikey walking towards her. She had just left the coffee shop and was headed to work. "I'm great Ikey. How are you?" They stood outside the coffee shop and talked for a few minutes and about work and such. "So…will you be eating Thanksgiving at Janet and Eddie's?" BillyJo said hopefully. "Yeah, I'm planning on it. Phys is coming. We should have a good time." BillyJo smiled. "Well good…I guess I'll see you then." She turned to walk away when Ikey stopped her. "Hey…BillyJo…I've been meaning to ask you something." She stopped and looked at him waiting for his question. "Yeah…I was wondering if you would like to go out this weekend…maybe Saturday." She was a little shocked. Not at his request, but at the way it made her feel. "I know it's short notice and all, but …" She shook her head. "Ok….sure…let me see if I can get a sitter and…" He interrupted. "No…the kids…they can come too. I figured the four of us can get some dinner and hang out." Wow. It made her smile that he had thought of that. "Sure Ikey. That would be great." They chatted a bit more and made plans for him to pick them up at seven. She walked away with a little excitement in her step. It had been a long time since she felt so good about facing the day ahead. Ikey practically skipped his way to Best Friend Windows. Eddie and Nick were discussing something intently when Ikey announced. "Check it! Got a date tomorrow night with BillyJo..." Eddie got up from his desk and headed in Ikey's direction. "Very proud of you my man." Nick was wearing a smile a mile wide. "Way to go Ikey!" 

After work BillyJo stopped by Janet's before picking the kids up. Janet had been cleaning all day so she wouldn't have to spend the weekend on chores. She wanted to have time with Eddie. She was hoping it would help ease his mind. "So, how was your day off? I hope you got some rest." Janet handed her a bottle of water and joined her at the table. "You sound like Eddie…he's worried about me." BillyJo took a sip of water and began. "I can see why. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Janet smirked. "Gee thanks. You really no how to make a girl feel good." Janet put her water down and went back to paying bills. "Janet, I know that this is your decision, but I really wish you would consider telling Eddie. Lee being in town is really taking it's toll on you, and you really need to speak to him about it." Janet shook her head. "No BillyJo. I don't want to get into that with him. Pretty soon, Lee will move on and I can go back to the way things were." BillyJo thought about what she wanted to say."Janet, I know you're scared to talk about all this, but sometimes…sometimes the things we fear the most are exactly what needs to take place for everything to work out as it should." Janet looked at BillyJo. She was so grateful to have her in her life. She loved her brother even more for choosing her as his wife. "I love you BillyJo. Thank you…thank you for always being there for me. I don't know what I would have done if you and Lance had not been there for me." Just then the back door opened and Eddie came in. "Well, well, well….looks like Ms BillyJo has a date tomorrow night." Janet looked at her with her mouth gaping. "Shut up! You have a date?"

The next evening Ikey picked BillyJo and the kids up for dinner. They had a really good time. The kids loved it and thought Ikey was so much fun. After dinner they walked around town for a bit and then headed back to BillyJo's. The kids enjoyed having Ikey around. Especially Jack. After sending them upstairs, BillyJo poured some wine. She and Ikey sat in front of the fire for hours. Talking about everything. Before long, it was three in the morning and they were still going strong. Eventually he did leave. He didn't want to though. He could have stayed. When she walked him to the door, she got this strange feeling inside. This was a place she had not been in quite some time. She had been a wife for almost twenty years. This was new again. "I really had a nice time Ikey. Thank you." He smiled. Amazed that he had just spent the last few hours with her. "I did too….I'm crazy about you BillyJo….I hope you know that." She blushed and had a beautiful smile on her face. "I kind of had an idea about that Ikey." He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently. Wondering why he was turning upside down inside. It was the nicest thing.

The next week seemed to pass quickly. Her mood was better and she had actually slept well. Though she was off from teaching, Janet stayed pretty busy. There was a lot to prepare. She also put together a food basket for Eddie's parents and had it shipped. When Thanksgiving arrived Janet was more than ready. She had been cooking all week, so she would be able to enjoy her company. Phil and Pizza Girl were the first to arrive around four in the afternoon. The kids had spent the night so Jack enjoyed watching football with the guys while Charlotte spent time in the kitchen with Janet and Pizza Girl. BillyJo got in from work just in time for dinner. She changed clothes quickly and joined them for dinner. After dinner everyone gathered their coffee and desert and headed to the living room to sit and talk. It had been a great evening and everyone had a wonderful time. Janet was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place with Charlotte in her lap. Eddie kept looking at them. He loved seeing Janet with children. Charlotte was adorable. Curly red hair and a sassy personality. While everyone was chatting and finishing up desert that door bell rang. Eddie rose to answer the door. It was Lee. "Lee…Happy Thanksgiving." Lee had flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands. BillyJo and Janet just looked at each other. Janet didn't want to ruin the evening, but she didn't want him there at all. Everyone said hello and Eddie invited him in. "I just thought I would stop by and wish you happy Thanksgiving." He was looking at Janet. He stayed for a while and talked with everyone. Janet did her best to tune him out. She would talk with Pizza Girl or BillyJo who were sitting near her. As she sat there, Eddie couldn't help but notice her grip on Charlotte seemed to get tighter and tighter. 

"Has he ever come over here before?" BillyJo said quietly as they were cleaning up the kitchen. Pretty much everyone was gone and Janet and BillyJo were both feeling uneasy. "No. I'm shocked, but I didn't want to stir anything up. Especially in front of everyone." She kept thinking she would be fine if she could just keep moving forward like she was. Soon he would get tired of the Ridge and move on. He always does.

That night Janet woke up in a cold sweat screaming. She couldn't breathe and was shaking all over. Eddie tried to calm her. She was crying and he didn't know what to do. He held her until she was asleep again. She couldn't remember what the dream was about, only that she was running. Running as fast as she could from something, and there were voices calling her. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Janet and Eddie were sitting on the couch having their morning coffee. They were both still tired. Janet's nightmare was unsettling for both of them. This was the first time she had woken him, and all he could think was that he wanted to protect her. Protect her from whatever ghost she was being haunted. She was staring out the window in a world of her own. Eddie was worried and chose his words carefully. "I don't want to pressure you Janet. I'm just worried." She looked at him. So grateful he was there. "I know Eddie…I'm sorry" He stopped her. "There's no need to apologize. I'm here for you." She looked away. "I don't know what life was like for you growing up, but I know seeing Lee has brought back some bad memories. You have not been yourself since he came to town." She didn't say anything, just continued to look in the other direction. "I am going to talk to him Janet. Tell him you're uncomfortable with his coming around." She turned back to him. "This is Knight Ridge Eddie, I am going to run into him, and besides he works for BigCat." Eddie took a sip of his coffee. "I don't care who he works for, I just want you to feel safe again."

Eddie and Janet sat there for a long time. A lot needed to be said, but Janet could not bring herself to do it. In time. Neither of them had to work, so they spent the day together. They talked about their first Christmas as husband and wife, decided to go to New Hampshire and visit Eddie's parents. It was Eddie's idea. He didn't want an excuse for Lee to come by. He was also hoping it would do Janet good to get away. They could leave the Sunday before. He would take the whole week off and they could just be together. 

"So, things seem to be going well with Ikey." Janet and BillyJo were sitting at a table while Ikey and Eddie were busy getting a few beers. Sully's had a big crowd tonight and it seemed to be growing. "It is going well. I like him Janet. He has really ….surprised me." Janet looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?" BillyJo looked to make sure that the guys were a good distance away. "Well…I told him the other day that I really needed to take things slow. It has not been that long since I lost Lance and the kids and I still need time to adjust." Janet nodded. "Ok…so what did he say?" BillyJo looked thoughtful. "He said he would wait. Janet I haven't really known him for very long and he said he would wait. Said he knew that I had been through a lot and didn't want to pressure me….imagine Janet, someone actually wants to wait for a single mom with two kids and a mortgage." Janet smiled. "And don't forget, someone who hasn't shaved in two weeks." BillyJo just smiled. "Well, I have to admit, I've picked that back up." The girls just giggled. Janet took a sip of what remained of her beer. "Girl, I am telling you, that is not the Ikey I know. Ever since you have been going out, you talk about him like he is so sweet and sincere and…is he really?..." BillyJo stopped her. "He is Janet, he really is." The guys showed up with enough refills for all of them and the couples enjoyed their time together. They talked of Christmas plans and how busy everyone seemed to be this year. School was not out until the week before Christmas and Janet was ready. The kids were getting very excited about the holiday and it made it hard to get them to concentrate on anything. "Janet's got some good news." Eddie exclaimed with a big grin on his face. "Dude, she's not.." Janet interrupted "No Ikey! I have been asked to return to the elementary school in January for a permanent teaching position." Everyone was excited for her. Especially Eddie. He was so proud of Janet and how she had accomplished so much. The evening continued to lots of laughs and plenty of beer. They parted ways around midnight and Janet couldn't wait to tell Eddie how well things were going with Ikey and BillyJo.

The next day, Eddie pulled up to Cataldo builders to find Lee outside loading his truck with supplies. "Hi Eddie, what brings you by?" Eddie didn't shake his hand when he offered it. "Lee, I'm just gonna lay it out there…I want you to stay away from Janet." Lee had a look on his face like he had been expecting this conversation. "Eddie, I hate that you feel that way. Janet and Lance…they are the closest thing I have to any children of my own. I am just simply trying to reconnect." He was smooth, but Eddie wasn't going to listen. "Lee, I do not care what reasons you may have. Stay away. There is no need to stop by, or even speak to Janet for that matter." Lee looked at him for a second or two. "Ok…Ok Eddie, I get it." Eddie had held his gaze the entire time they had talked. He wanted Lee to know he was serious. "Ok Lee. Goodbye." Eddie started to turn and head back to his truck. "You know Eddie, there is just something I can't quite understand." Lee was basking in arrogance. Eddie turned back to him. "What's that Lee?" Lee took a few steps closer. He and Eddie were eye to eye. "How did a guy like you end up with a girl like Janet…I mean, why would you?" Before he knew it, Eddie had grabbed his collar and pushed him up against his truck. He hit the truck hard. Eddie looked at him and knew that he had done exactly what Lee wanted him to do. Still, he wasn't going to let that remark pass. "Lee, I'm telling you…stay away from my wife." Eddie drove away and knew they had not heard the last of him. At least he had made his point. Lee had a look of pride on his face as he watched Eddie pull way. It wasn't over. 


	15. Chapter 15

It's almost Christmas in the Ridge. Everyone is busy getting things done. School had ended for the semester and the kids were so glad. If you spent anytime outside during Christmas break, you would see the children of Knights Ridge playing in the snow all day long. Janet loved this time of year. Every time she looked out her window at the snow she would remember her first Christmas with Eddie. The wolf. She still laughs when she thinks about it. She was hoping this Christmas with his parents would go well. Things had been very stressed. She was distancing herself and she didn't know why. It was hard. So much she could not understand, much less begin to ask him to. Eddie had noticed it too, so he had been respectful of her space. Not wanting to smother her, yet not wanting to seem indifferent. When he kissed her, he could sense a wall. A wall he couldn't see, but it was there just the same. He longed for things to be the way they were. They way they were before Lee had showed up. At least he had stayed away. At least for the last couple of weeks. Maybe once his job ended and he left town things would get back to normal. "I love you Janet…don't you know that? I love you no matter what." Eddie would whisper as she drifted off to sleep. He wanted that to be the last thing she heard. He prayed it would help her.

It was the Saturday before Christmas and they would be leaving tomorrow for New Hampshire. BillyJo, Ikey and the kids had all come over the night before. Janet wanted to have them over since they would be gone Christmas day. They had a great time. Lots of snacks and wine. Too much wine in fact. Janet and Eddie crashed before cleaning the kitchen. They were both so tired from the week. Wrapping up things at Best Friend Windows and ending the winter semester had taken it's toll. They had slept like rocks.

Late the next afternoon, Janet finished wrapping her gifts for Eddie's parents and started to clean the house. She wanted to make sure everything was in it's place before they headed out the next day. She found her iPod, put her ear phones in and got to work. She was in the kitchen putting away dishes when Eddie caught her dancing to the music in her ears. They laughed together and he kissed her. Passionately, like he had missed her. He had missed her. "I am headed to Phil's to check on him before we head out of town. Need anything while I'm out?" She kissed him back. "No honey, I'm good, but I am going to be busy for a while, so enjoy your guy time." Eddie smiled. "mmm….Do I get to order Pizza?" She nodded her head. "You sure do. No cooking for me tonight." She kissed him again and sent him out the door. She put her ear phones back in and got back to her duties at hand. She dusted and swept, and started gathering laundry for a new load. Janet was coming out of the laundry room when she saw Lee standing in her kitchen. "Lee…how did you get in here?" He pointed toward his ears and said "I knocked on the door, but I guess you didn't hear." She turned off her music and just looked at him, "So you just let yourself in?" He didn't have an answer. She had not seen him since Thanksgiving. It made her angry he was there. She had just now started feeling like her old self, and here he is. Janet calmed herself inside as she took her earphones out and placed her iPod on the counter. "What are you doing here Lee? I know that Eddie asked you not to come over." He stepped towards her. "Janet…it's Christmas. I just want to try and make things up to you." His words made Janet so angry. "You can never make it up to me Lee. You shouldn't even try." Janet walked to the sink and began to wash her hands. Before she knew it he was standing behind her. Close behind. He placed his hands on her hips and put his mouth to her ear. "Come on Janet…you know you liked it when I came to your room at night." She swung around pushing him off of her, and she slapped him. "You freak!" Crying. "I was just a kid!" He hit her. Hard across the mouth. She fought back and he hit her again and she was on the floor. Bleeding. There was blood coming out of her mouth and forehead. She tried to stand and he grabbed her. He was holding her arms and was slamming her against the wall. "You little bitch!" You are just like your…" "Stop it…you're hurting me!" They were screaming at each other. He was still slamming her against the wall when Eddie pulled him off of her. He hit him hard and fast. Lee didn't stand a chance. He was out on the floor. Janet jumped up and started kicking him. Then she was down on the floor and was hitting his chest with her fist crying. Angry. Hurt. Eddie grabbed her. Sat on the floor and cradled her as she cried. She clung to him.

The police were called and arrested Lee. Steve made sure he was booked and the initial paper work was done before he headed back to Janet and Eddie's. Janet was sitting at the kitchen table while Eddie was checking her injuries. He put a band aid on her forehead and gave her an icepack for her jaw. She saw that his hand was bruised from the fight. She held it to her face and kissed it. They looked at each other. Both with tears in their eyes. The door bell rang. Eddie wiped his tears and rose to get the door. "Steve….I didn't expect you to come back. Is everything ok?" Steve searched for words. These types of cases were always hard. "I'm afraid that I need more information from Janet. I know…" Eddie shook his head. "She's been through enough tonight Steve. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Janet emerged from the kitchen. "It's ok Eddie. I can talk with him." Eddie let him in and they all found a seat in the living room. Eddie could tell Steve was bothered by something. "Guys…I'm afraid that he is going to make bail in the morning." Eddie was enraged. "What? This guy comes in my home uninvited, starts hitting on my wife, and he gets to go home tomorrow?" Steve could understand his anger. "Eddie, this is a first offense. He has no record of any wrong doing previous to this. He will eventually make bail." No record of wrong doing…Janet thought she would be sick. "There's something else….he claims you hit him first Janet." Eddie started to get furious. "I did." Janet said flatly. "Janet….I need to know everything that happened. What started this fight between you two? He says he is your stepfather and he was just trying to make amends." Janet looked at Steve and knew he wanted to help. Eddie took her hand. "Steve…I could tell you everything that has gone on, but it won't change anything." Steve understood. "Ok. I will see what I can do to get a restraining order." He said his goodbyes and Eddie showed him to the door. Locking the door behind him, Eddie turned around to find his wife broken. Sitting there staring into space. He sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She felt safe.

"Talk to me Janet." He finally said kissing her forehead. She couldn't keep this inside anymore. She needed him to know, she wanted him to know, but she couldn't look at him. "My mom married Lee when I was eight. She loved him so much. He rescued her. She had never married our father and he had left shortly after I was born." She paused for a moment. "After they married, Lee started coming into my room at night. He had a thing for little girls….." Eddie thought he would be sick. How could he do that? She was just a baby. "It lasted for a couple of years. I started acting out. Getting in trouble at school. Staying in trouble actually. By the time I was eleven Lance and BillyJo got married and had me spend a couple of weeks one summer with them where they were stationed. They were kids themselves…. you know? Married at eighteen." She sat there for a minute. Feeling like she was falling apart inside. "I told them Eddie. I told them everything." He didn't want to push her. "What happened next?" She gathered her thoughts. "Lance called the police and there was an investigation, but nothing happened." Eddie was angry. Who could leave her in that house? "My mother testified that I was lying." Eddie shut his eyes in disbelief. "She said that I was upset with her for getting married. She told them I had been misbehaving in school and was staying in trouble. Eventually, my Grandparents intervened and talked my mom into letting me live with them. Mom and Lee moved away, and we rarely heard from them" Janet was amazed as she felt the weight lift from her when she opened up to him. "She chose him over you." He said. She agreed. "Janet…I am so sorry. I don't know why this happened to you. I wish I could say something to change this…take this heartache away from you." She looked at him with so much love. Knowing now that she could face this. He knew. He loved her.

The next morning Ray walked up to the sergeants desk "Yes, I'm Ray Cataldo…got a call that one of my employees was being held?" The man behind the desk looked at his paperwork and proceeded. "Mr. Cataldo, it seems a Mr. Lee Nabors was involved in an altercation last evening." Ray was surprised. He did not expect this type of behavior from Lee. He was a grown man. Public drunk was one thing, but this was a little ridiculous. "Altercation…what type of altercation?" The sergeant read the file and looked at Ray "Mr Cataldo…Mr. Nabors is being held for assault…assault on a Mrs. Eddie Latekka." The sergeant explained the details of the case. That Lee had come into the home unwelcome and ended up attacking Janet. Ray looked at him. Not knowing what to think. "Ok…tell you what man…you can keep him. As far as I'm concerned, he can rot in here for all I care." Ray turned to walk out, but stopped himself. "Also, let him know that he can pick up his final check tomorrow." 

Eddie and Janet headed for New Hampshire that Sunday and stayed for a week. They needed to get away. She didn't want to be around the Ridge with everything going on. Eddie's parents' home was the perfect refuge for both of them. Owen called and let Eddie know that Lee had made bail. He didn't stick around long. Seems he left town before Christmas. Janet knew he would once his secret was out. Each day she felt better, stronger. Knowing he was gone gave her clarity. Peace of mind. When they returned to the Ridge, Ikey asked them to meet him and BillyJo at Sully's. "You guys doing ok?" Ikey said in a concerned voice as they found a table. "Yeah Ikey, doing ok" Eddie patted him on the back. Glad to see his friend. 

Later that evening Eddie and Janet made love for the first time in a while. She wanted him to wash away the images of her past and bring her back to their reality. He did, and she embraced that reality each day. Her past had shaped her present, but she was healing. Healing a little more every day. 


	16. Chapter 16

January seemed to bring even more snow than last year. BillyJo wasn't sure if she would ever get used to this much snow, but she loved it. Especially in the morning when it was fresh and hadn't been touched by snowball fights or traffic. It was early and she didn't have to wake the kids for at least another hour. She loved this time of the morning. Her quiet time. BillyJo was sitting with her coffee in a big comfy chair looking out the window. The sun was not up yet and the moon was shining down on the snow outside. That's when she heard it. The snow plow turned the corner of her street right at five thirty. Just like clockwork. She stood and stared out the window. As the truck pasted her house, he flashed his lights. Ikey knew she was awake. She waved, not sure if he could see, but she waved just the same. Her life had changed so much since moving to the Ridge. Who would have thought that this small town could have such an impact on her life? And this guy…this guy was getting a hold of her heart. It scared her a bit. She had been married for seventeen years to the love of her life, yet here she is standing at her window waving to a man she had only known a short time. Hoping the day would pass quickly till she saw him again.

The moon light was pouring through the bed room window ever so gently. Eddie rolled over and snuggled against Janet. "mmm….Good morning." She whispered. He kissed her. "Good morning yourself." A lot had happened the past few weeks. They were both happy to have the slow pace of January surrounding them. It seemed funny how the holidays came so quickly and life, even in the Ridge, was hectic. January always seemed to be a long month. "You start teaching today." Eddie said sweetly with a big smile on his face. He was so proud of Janet. "I do. First day teaching kindergarten. Should be interesting." Janet turned to face him. "And you start the flooring job at city hall today. Guess it's a good thing I taught the son of the purchasing director." Eddie snuggled closer. "Yeah, he just couldn't say no to the cute little student teacher." They kissed again and it led to more. She loved the mornings.

Nick walked out of the coffee shop and headed for Best Friend Windows. It was a beautiful morning and life was good in the Ridge. The business was doing well, and the Commander had completed treatment. Things had not worked out with Aubrey, but she and Ronnie seemed to be doing well. It was strange at first, but he realized that he had just been killing time with her. He knew he had been waiting for Hannah. Unfortunately, things hadn't worked out there at all. She had married Big Cat. Little over a year now. He still had not gotten use to the idea. When he would see her, all those feeling would come rushing back. They were sixteen and life was simple. "Hey Eddie…what goes on?" Eddie was walking through the office whistling to himself. He seemed so happy lately. Things were really going well with him and Janet. Marriage was agreeing with him. "Not much Nicky, just getting ready for the new job this morning." Nick laughed to himself. "What are you so happy about? Didn't think you would be so glad to lay floors for the next twelve hours." Eddie continued his cheerful mood. "I don't know…things have just been going well that's all. Holidays in New Hampshire were good, got a couple of new jobs going on and.." Nick interrupted. "Things going well at home uh?" Eddie looked thoughtful. "Yeah Nicky. Home is good." Nick smiled. Thinking of everything he and Janet had been through last fall. "Janet's doing well?" Eddie stopped what he was doing and looked at Nick. "She's doing real well. I can't imagine going through all that and becoming as strong as she is, but she's good. We are closer now than I thought possible." The door opened and Ikey walked through whistling to himself. Nick just shook his head.

Hannah stood at the counter pouring a cup of coffee. What she had planned for today would be the beginning of a real shakeup. It seemed to be the norm around here. Her life had been rocky this past year. Once everyone learned that Ray was behind Eddie's beating, she had been pretty much alienated. The gang seemed to be polite when she saw them, but she knew how they felt. She missed her friends. Pizza Girl had tried to be neutral, but she didn't feel she had a relationship with Janet anymore. She had barely had a chance to get to know BillyJo. Now here she was married to a man she loved, but none of her friends could stand. Ray walked into the kitchen and he smiled at her. She was his life. He had waited so long for her. Now they would be together forever. Be a family. Grabbing his coffee he followed her to the living room sofa. "What do you have planned for the day Mrs. Cataldo?" Hannah sipped her coffee. "I have a meeting with our attorney. I am going to start the adoption process today."

Janet was sitting in her class room after her first day of teaching. The children had left for the day and she had just finished cleaning up the art corner when her phone rang. She looked and saw that it was Hannah. Part of her hesitated to answer, but Hannah called her so rarely these days, she thought it might be important. "Janet….I know we haven't been talking much, but is there a way you can come over when you're done with school? I really need to talk." Janet thought for a second and then agreed. Regardless of what Ray was responsible for, she loved Hannah. She had been her best friend for years, and she missed her.

"So…How have you been doing? I know you had a really hard time with your ..Lee coming in town." Hannah's conversation was strained. She was concerned about Janet and everything she had gone through, but Janet could tell there was something else behind this conversation. "I am good actually. It has been a lot to deal with, but I'm getting there." Hannah looked at her questionably. "How has Eddie dealt with this?" Janet could not help but smile. "Hannah, he has been my rock. I do not think I could have faced all of this without him…we are stronger now than ever." Hannah thought about what Janet had just said. She was about to tell her something that could rock her world. She didn't know how Janet would react. They talked for a little bit more before Janet finally asked. "Hannah, why did you call me today? I thought you needed to talk about something." Hannah swallowed. She had so much to say to her friend. "Janet, I am so sorry the way things have turned out. I know the things that Ray has done, and I can't really answer for that, but I hate that it has affected us." Janet knew this conversation would come one day. They could not avoid it forever. "Hannah…it is what it is. I am going to stand by my husband and you are standing by yours. Is Ray wrong for his actions, absolutely, but I don't think you need me to tell you that." Hannah looked at her friend. Knowing there was no need to discuss this anymore.

After some time of chatter, Janet got her purse and stood to say her goodbyes. "I'm glad you called today Hannah. It was good to talk with you." Hannah stopped her. "Before you leave Janet…I wanted to let you know about something…actually, it is the main reason I asked you to come by." Janet sat back down. She knew something was up with Hannah, she just couldn't figure out what. "I know you remember that I told you Ray wants to adopt Sam." Janet nodded. "Yes, I remember." Taking a sip of water Hannah continued. "And I told you that Gavin Goddard is not Sam's father." Janet let her finish. "For Ray to adopt Sam…Sam's father will have to relinquish his parental rights." Janet was getting a sick feeling in her stomach. "Janet, I am not sure who Sam's father is…I do know…" Hannah hesitated and Janet looked at her intently. "Hannah you and I were not that close then, but what exactly are you talking about?" Hannah looked at Janet and laid it out. "Janet, I know that Sam's father is one of two people. Sam's father is either Nick….or Eddie."


	17. Chapter 17

Janet sat there. She could not believe what had just come out of her mouth. "So…you and Eddie…" Hannah stopped her. "Janet, it was over ten years ago. It was right after Nick left and we knew he wasn't coming back. We were both drunk and upset. We both really regretted the whole thing, and I promise you that nothing like that has ever happened again." Janet gained her composure. She wasn't sure just how she felt about this. "Hannah, why are you…" Hannah sat up in her chair. "Janet, I went to see our attorney today. He is going to have Nick and Eddie summoned for a paternity test. Once the test is complete, we will know who the father…" Hannah couldn't finish what she was saying. Janet looked away to gather her thoughts. She has tears in her eyes. "When will they get this…summons?" Hannah looked at the floor and then back to Janet. "They should get them by the end of the week." Janet stood up and walked to the window.

"Janet, the last thing I ever wanted to do was create problems for you and Eddie." She was standing behind her, wishing she could see her face. "Janet, this was a long time ago…please, please don't be mad at Eddie." Janet swallowed and slowly turned to face her. "Hannah, I'm not mad at Eddie…you guys were kids and when people are hurt, they do stupid things. I just don't understand…you. I don't understand you. What were you thinking?" Janet moved closer. "You have known this possibility all this time. Eddie has been here, and could have been a real father to Sam. Instead, Sam has had a very absent father, and this whole time Eddie has thought it was Nick!" She paused trying not to yell as Hannah looked away. "What were you thinking?" Hannah had memorized this answer. So well she had begun to believe it. "I was protecting my child." Janet was now in her face. "You were protecting yourself. Protecting yourself from the consequences of your own actions!" Janet stepped away and calmed herself. She turned to her again and chose her words carefully. "Hannah, you and I have been friends for a long time, and I love you like a sister. I don't know why you had such a hard time back then, but I know that you were a real mess, and a lot happened. How can you be sure that it is Eddie or Nick for that matter?" Hannah turned to Janet and tried not to lose it. "Janet, that is not exactly fair. A women knows." She stumbled for her words. "It's the timeline. Nick and I were together, and Eddie…" Janet just shook her head. "You and Eddie were together right after Nick left?" Hannah nodded. "Yes" Janet picked up her purse and slowly headed for the door. She was very cool and calm. "Hannah, let's be real. If we are talking about who you have been with, let's not forget before Nick left." Hannah looked at her in shock. "I am not here to pass judgment. God knows I have made my share of mistakes. But before you drag my husband through all of this…ruin his relationship with his best friend, his business partner, why don't you summons who you slept with before Nick left town. I think you know who I'm talking about Hannah." She was standing with the door open about to leave. "Hannah, let me assure you. If by chance Eddie is Sam's father, there is no way he is going to relinquish his parental rights to Ray. He has over ten years to catch up on." With that Janet was out the door and in her Jeep. It was almost six and she knew Eddie would be back at the office getting ready for tomorrow.

Janet rounded the corner of mainstreet with plenty on her mind. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She needed to talk with Eddie. He needed to be prepared. Once she found a parking space, she turned her Jeep off and stopped to think about things. It would be so easy to be mad at Eddie for not telling her about Hannah. Even easier to be mad at Hannah for not telling her. All the years they had know each other. How could she not have told her before now.? It seemed that all Janet could focus on was Sam. He was the one to suffer with all this. Even if Eddie and Nick were not in his life now, to not know the truth. To have believed something else all this time. Whatever the outcome, Sam would have an adjustment. Janet took her purse and was about to get out of her Jeep when she saw Nick and Eddie walking into Best Friend Windows. They must have just finished up for the day. She knew there was no way she could go in there and keep it together. Nick had only been back a short time. This wasn't fair. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hey...I was just talking about you." Eddie was smiling as he spoke to her. "Hey Janet" Nick shouted across the shop. "All good I hope?" Janet tried to not burst into tears. She was hurting for Eddie and for Nick. She was angry with Hannah. "It's all good. I promise." He made her smile. She loved the sound of his voice. "Listen, Eddie….You gonna be home soon?" He was sorting through some mail at his desk. "Well, hopefully not too late. The job at city hall lasted a long time and I need to stay and work on payroll for Thursday. Nick and I thought about grabbing a burger at the diner. Maybe a couple of hours?" She nodded her head. That would have to do. "Ok. That's good. Eddie, will you come straight home when you're done?" Eddie turned away, hoping Nick would not hear him. "Janet, you ok?" She let out a sigh. "Yes… honey I'm fine. I just need to talk with you and don't want to wait up too late. I'm fine." He felt good about her answer and they said their goodbyes. Eddie and Nick finished up payroll and headed to the diner.

The guys had such a good time working on the city hall job. Working together had come so easily for them. They talked over burgers about the shop and the things they wanted to do with the business. They had a few part time guys that worked on jobs like the one today, but they hoped one day to be so busy that had a truly running payroll. It was around eight thirty when Eddie walked through the back door. He walked through the house to find Janet waiting for him in the living room. He came and sat beside her and gave her a kiss. He had missed her today. "Hey babe…what goes on?" She smiled at him, but he could tell she had something on her mind. "Something's bugging you." He said. She nodded in agreement. She didn't know what else to do but tell him. "Hannah called me today. She asked that I come over after school." Eddie wasn't sure where this was going. Janet and Hannah had not been on the best of terms. "She told me Eddie…she told me that you and Hannah slept together after Nick left." He sat up and faced her. Wanting to explain. "Janet, it was a long time ago. We were kids and messed up.."Janet put her hand on his arm. "Eddie, I am not mad at you for this. Not at all. I understand." She looked down and then back to Eddie. Afraid of his reaction. "Eddie, Hannah is…Hannah thinks…. that you could possibly be Sam's dad."


	18. Chapter 18

He looked at her so shocked. Shaking his head in disbelief. "Janet…that's impossible. It's Nick, it's got to be Nick." She nodded, and thought about what she wanted to say. "Eddie, Hannah is not sure who the father is, but she is saying that it's between you and Nick." Eddie was standing now. Pacing the living room. "That's a lie Janet. I asked her…I asked her a thousand times and she assured me that I was not the father." Janet stood up and walked to him. "Eddie, Hannah has seen an attorney, and is having you and Nick summoned for a paternity test." Eddie looked down at her questionably. "Why is she doing this? I've always felt like the whole Gavin Goddard story was a lie, but I thought she was just hiding the fact that it was between" Janet interrupted him. "Nick and Ray?" He turned to her and nodded. "I don't know what she is thinking. She either lied to you then, or she is lying now." Eddie sat back down on the couch. This was going to ruin everything with Nick. He had so many opportunities to tell him, but chose not to. Always to protect Sam. He didn't want to upset Sam's life anymore than it had been already. Janet walked to him and knelt before him with her hands on his knees. He was staring at the floor. "Eddie…Ray wants to adopt Sam. The whole reason for this all coming out is that whoever is Sam's father, will have to relinquish their paternal rights." He was fuming. "No Janet" He held her hands so tightly. "No Janet. If by some chance I am Sam's dad…" She nodded. "I have already told her this Eddie, and I'm sure that if Nick is Sam's father the same applies. There is no way Ray will be able to adopt Sam." She looked at him so lovingly. Knowing that he was going through so much. "I am here Eddie. We are a team. We will get through this together. No matter the outcome, no matter Nick's reaction. No matter what." They talked for a long time that night, not going to bed until after midnight. Eddie decided that he would have Nick come over and he would tell him everything. He didn't know if Nick would ever forgive him, but more than anything Janet and Eddie agreed that they had to make Sam a priority.

Janet walked out of the school office and headed to her car. Despite what was happening, teaching had gone very well. She couldn't believe the week was almost over. It was Thursday, and as of yesterday Eddie had not spoken to Nick. He tried to set up some time with him today once the city hall job was complete, but Nick had decided to take today off. Eddie had called Janet earlier that day to tell her. Nick had promised to give him a call if he could come over tonight and having not received his papers yet, Eddie decided not to push. When Janet got to the parking lot she saw Hannah waiting for her. "Hey Hannah. What are you doing here?" Hannah had been crying. So much going on, it was taking its toll. Janet walked straight to her and hugged her tightly. No matter what Hannah had done, she was still her friend. They leaned against Hannah's car and talked. Hannah needed her friend. "It's been a really hard week. After you and I talked, I realized that I needed to tell Ray." She started to cry again. "He was really angry Janet. Angry because I lied about Gavin and I lied about Nick, not to mention 

Eddie." Janet held her hand tried to console her. "Hannah, I know how you feel…I do. Hurting the man you love. When the shock is over, it will get better. It's just a lot to take in…for everybody." Hannah shook her head. "He didn't know Janet. I didn't tell him about Eddie or Nick until after I spoke with you. He has had to take all this in, not to mention the fact that he could be Sam's father." Janet really didn't know how to help her friend. "Hannah…this will all be over soon. I promise. You have got to focus on getting to the truth. The truth is what all of us need right now. You've got to be strong for Sam." Hannah got herself together. "Janet…I think I'm pregnant." Janet looked at her thoughtfully. Such happy news, yet with so much going on... "I promise you Hannah. Everything will work out as it should." They talked for a little longer and went their separate ways.

It wasn't long after Janet got home that she heard the door bell. When she opened the door, there was a gentleman needing her signature. Eddie's papers. She shut the door behind him, looked at the envelope and picked up her phone. "Hey babe…how's your day?" Eddie answered the phone on the first ring. Not much going on at Best Friend Windows. He could see why Nick had taken the day off. Once he gave out payroll, and finished the paper work from their last job he had been a little idle. Thinking too much. "Eddie, your papers just arrived." Janet said, not wanting to bring him further down. "Good. I am tired of thinking about this and I don't want this to ruin our evening. Go ahead and open them up and will go through them when I get home." Janet opened the envelope while Eddie was still on the phone. As she looked them over, it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Oh no. "Eddie…" She couldn't say anything. "What is it babe?" She cleared her throat and tried not to panic. "Eddie the papers are addressed to all three of you. Nick, Ray and you…I thought each of you would have received a separate set, but it looks like there is just one set for each of you." Eddie let out a sigh "My God Janet…that means that.." She finished his sentence. "It means that Nick's papers have your name on them. And Ray's. If he has his papers already, he knows." The door of Best Friend Windows opened and there stood Nick. Papers in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Eddie got off the phone with Janet and stood up from his desk. Nick just stood there and looked at him. He didn't know what was more of a shock, the fact that he could be Sam's father or the fact that it could be Eddie or Ray. "Nick, I was…" Nick walked towards him pointing his finger. "No Eddie! There's nothing you can say." They were standing face to face. Nick was furious, and Eddie knew it. Nick grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. Eddie could take him, but he knew he deserved it. "You self righteous bastard! You held a grudge against Ikey for this same thing…and they way you treated Janet? At least she fessed up to it from the beginning. You left this in the vault for ten years!" He pushed him again. Nick wanted to rip him apart, but he didn't. Instead he let go of him, and slowly turned away. He hated Eddie for this. "Nick…there is no excuse man. You were gone and we were both upset and drunk, and" Nick hit him. He hit him hard. It took Eddie by surprise, and he practically hit the floor.

"So…how's Eddie doing with all this?" BillyJo handed Janet a cup of coffee and sat with her at the kitchen counter. "He is taking it pretty hard. Nick hasn't spoken to him since the day they were served with the papers." BillyJo sipped her coffee. "That was two weeks ago. What about the business? Nick and Eddie have to work together." Janet was lost in her thoughts and didn't respond. "Janet…" She looked at her coffee and then at BillyJo. Janet put her coffee down and didn't finish it. "Nick hasn't been coming to work. I'm not sure what's gonna happen. If Nick doesn't want to work with Eddie anymore, he may close the business." BillyJo had a confused look on her face. "How can Nick close the business? It belongs to both of them doesn't it?" Janet shook her head. "Actually, all the guys have somewhat of an interest in it, but Nick fronted the whole thing. He put up all the money. I don't know that Eddie can run it alone. I mean, he would have to buy Nick out, and I'm not sure he can do that. Not sure he would want the business without Nick." Sitting back on her bar stool, BillyJo examined her mug before taking another sip. "It will work out. Eddie enjoys what he is doing, and I'm sure we can all figure out some way for him to keep the business." Janet wondered what she meant. "We?" BillyJo nodded her head. "We're family Janet. And Ikey loves working for Eddie. If it comes to that, we can all work together to figure this out." Janet smiled. Appreciating the fact that she wanted to help. "Ok. Speaking of Ikey…what goes on with you two? You've been seeing each other since before Christmas." BillyJo looked a little anxious. "It's good Janet, just a little scary." Janet understood. "Is it going too fast for you?" BillyJo looked towards to living room to make sure the kids couldn't hear. "Really, it's not fast. Ikey has been very patient, and I can tell he wants to enjoy this and take it slow. It's just…me. I feel guilty Janet." BillyJo turned away thinking to herself. "BillyJo, I think it is normal to feel this way. You had a wonderful life with Lance, but it is ok to move on." She looked at Janet and wondered about how to say this. "I know that we have only been seeing each other a short time, but do you think Ikey is the type of guy that I can have something wonderful with? I know not everybody gets that once in their life, much less twice, but do you think it's possible?" Janet looked at her and smiled. "Yeah BillyJo. Yeah I do."

A short time later, the guys arrived with take out from Sully's. Everyone gathered around BillyJo's dining room table and enjoyed the food and conversation, careful not to talk about things in front of the kids. Janet had heard from Hannah that she had not told Sam any details. She just gave him an excuse about getting his blood drawn. She did not plan to tell him until she knew who the father was. Jack and Sam were friends, and no one wanted Sam to find out from anyone else. Once the kids were done eating, they headed upstairs. Still gathered around the table, they began to talk. It helped Eddie knowing Ikey was behind him. As hard as he had been on Ikey for his mistakes, Ikey had really had his back. "So…Ikey. Have you talked to Nick lately?" Eddie said, hoping to hear something positive. "He's doing ok." Ikey nodded. "I'm not sure what he's going to do about Best Friend Windows, but give him time." Eddie picked up his plate and Janet's to take them to the kitchen. He noticed she had not eaten much at all. "Eddie, I'm sure once everyone's test results are back, Nick will know how to handle himself." BillyJo said as she brought everyone more beer. "Besides, he hasn't even had his test done yet. Neither has Ray." Ikey looked at her strange. "How would you know that?" BillyJo passed him a bottle opener. "I work in the cancer clinic. We also have patients with blood disorders and such. It's a small hospital, so when somebody needs test like this, they usually send them to our clinic. Believe it or not, there are not too many paternity tests in Knights Ridge" Eddie took a pull of his beer and started to give BillyJo a hard time. "Yeah, they sent me there and BillyJo was not very kind with her needle." Janet laughed. "Yeah BillyJo, he complained about that bruise for a day or so." BillyJo winked at Eddie."Not to make too light of the situation, but you slept with your best friend's girl. You deserved a bruise." Everyone pretty much agreed with that statement. Eddie took another sip of his beer. "Well, all I can say is, I hope you are working when Ray comes in."

Eddie rolled over and put his arms around Janet. He knew she was awake even though they had gone to bed over an hour ago. "You feeling ok Janet? You didn't seem yourself at BillyJo's." She turned to face him and smiled at his concern. "I'm good. Just a lot on my mind I guess." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry to put you through this." She shook her head the moment the words started to come out of his mouth. "We're a team remember. I wouldn't be anywhere else but by your side." He kissed her. Knowing she meant what she said. "If Nick leaves the business, I'll figure something out. I'll look into getting a loan to buy him out or something." Janet knew that's was the last thing he wanted. "Maybe Nick will get past this. You are his best friend and you guys have a lot invested in one another. He may not even realize that you and Hannah didn't get together till after he left." Eddie loved her for trying to make him feel better. "It doesn't matter Janet. It still should have never happened." She snuggled closer to him and they drifted off to sleep.

Her hand was trembling as she stared down. A positive sign. This wasn't a good time. She wasn't ready for this at all. This wasn't in the plan. What was he going to say? Thinking about the past few weeks and all the upset, this almost seemed surreal. She didn't want anything to hinder what was going on with Sam. Yet this should be a happy time. She started to cry, muffling her sobs in case she was heard. Then she remembered she was alone. Luckily Eddie had already left for work.


	20. Chapter 20

"How are you doing Nick?" BillyJo asked as she tightened the band around his upper arm. "Doing ok. Guess you heard about everything." She was feeling for a vein in his arm. "Yes, I heard. You know Nick, I really hope you can get past all this and not let it finish your relationship with Eddie." Nick looked at her but said nothing. He didn't know how to feel. "Have you talked to him Nick?" He shook his head. "I haven't talked to him since I found out. I don't know what to say. What do I do?" The blood was flowing freely now. She pulled out the needle and pressed a cotton ball tightly to the injection mark. Placing band aid on his arm and bending it she spoke, gently giving the best advice she could. "Nick, you need to talk to him, and no offense, but quit hiding out. You are a grown man with business to run. It's time you went back to work." Nick agreed. "But how do I do that BillyJo? How did I do that when I work with Eddie?" She patted him on the knee. "You deal with it Nick. That's the thing I can't quite figure out about this town. Nobody wants to deal with anything." He smiled at her. He could see now why his Dad would actually enjoy his doctor's appointments so much. "Come on. I'll walk you out." They got up and headed down the hallway to the waiting room. Chatting the whole way about life in the Ridge, Ikey, everything. As Nick held the door for her she stepped into the waiting room and saw Ray and Hannah. Nick came through the doorway and stopped in his tracks. It was his first time to see them since he found out about all this. "Garret" Ray said as they stood and greeted them. "Ray..Hannah" Everyone was being civil, but the tension between them was unmistakable. "Ray" BillyJo interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Why don't you come back with me and we'll get your test taken care of." He nodded, looked at Hannah and then followed BillyJo to the back of the clinic. Without missing a beat, Nick turned to leave. The last thing he wanted was an answer to the question that had been on his mind. "Nick" She said as she grabbed his arm. He turned to her and she saw all the anger and hurt that she had been so afraid of for so long. "I just have one question Hannah." He was standing so close to her. She was spinning inside. He then spoke a question she had never wanted to answer. "Ray…were you with Ray before I left?" She looked at him wanting to lie again. It would be so easy. "It was before…Nick, and I'm sorry. Only once. It never should have happened." He shook his head. "No. Don't say that….he could be Sam's father." She looked wishful. "He could be yours." Nick looked away, trying not to cry. He had cried so much the past two weeks. "He could be Eddie's." He said flatly and then left.

Janet was sitting on the floor surrounded by her class. She was reading to them from "The Giving Tree". The children loved the story and she had them mesmerized. They hung on her every word. One of the little boys had gotten up from his seat in the circle and sat in her lap. Not missing a beat she kept reading as he settled in. She didn't notice that Eddie was standing outside the door of her class. He was watching her with the children and loving what he saw. God she looked beautiful. It seemed that every time he thought about Janet he couldn't help but think about how far she had come. She had been so insecure when they started dating. Now she was confident and flourishing. Janet had really found her element with these kids. Kids. These past two weeks, he had not really thought about what it would mean for Janet if he was Sam's father. He had always thought that they would experience being parents for the first time together. Not that it mattered. He knew it didn't matter to Janet at all. He thought of it just the same. Still, not that it mattered. Kids were a few years away. The story was over and the children were putting on their coats to go outside. "Hey." Janet noticed him as she was helping one of the little girls with her coat. "What brings you by today?" He was standing in the room and was suddenly surrounded by children. "One of the kids must have broken a window on the other side of the building. I had to bring a replacement." They were smiling at one another. Falling in love more and more every day. "Kids, this is my husband, Mr. Latekka….Mr. Latekka, this is my class." The children greeted him and soon they were down the hall headed to recess. Janet put on her cost and was following behind them. He snuck a kiss before she turned to leave. He was glad he stopped by. He just had to see her today.

When Eddie got back from the elementary school he placed a few orders and did some paper work. Ikey had gone to Boston to pick up an order of flooring they would need for a new job next week. It was quiet, and he was left with his thoughts. What if he was Sam's father? Had he spent all the years just convincing himself he wasn't? No. He knew he couldn't be. Hannah must be lying or confused or something. The timing just didn't add up. According to Sam's birthday, Nick had to be the father, and he would not believe otherwise until it was proven to him. Eddie looked up from his desk to find Nick walking through the door. "Nick…hey I didn't expect you to come in today." Nick went and sat at his desk. Not knowing what to say, but knowing he should say something. "I have a lot of questions Eddie." Eddie nodded and sat up in his chair. "Ok." Nick looked at the floor and thought for a minute. "Did you know?...Did you know all these years that Sam could be mine?" Eddie had not thought of that question, but answered it just the same. "No. I had my suspicions, but Hannah has stuck to the Gavin story consistently. For Sam's sake, we all had to honor that." Nick understood. Then he asked something that Eddie didn't expect at all. He was really getting to the root of it. Of Hannah. "Why has she dragged you into this? Let it come out that you guys hooked up? She should know the timeline doesn't add up…..if what you say is true…that you hooked up after I left." Eddie sat there trying to figure out what Hannah could be thinking. "I don't know Nick. I guess she thought if you found out she slept with your best friend, it would take some of the heat away from the fact that she slept with your mortal enemy."


	21. Chapter 21

The fire in BillyJo's living room was crackling ever so lightly. Dinner had been nice. Ikey had brought some wine and here they are. Sitting on the sofa watching the fire, and talking. Ikey could talk to her all day long. He was crazy about her. She was really getting under his skin. Those blue eyes, the sound of her voice. Being with her was making him want to anchor deep. Settle in. Come home to this house and her every night. He didn't understand that at all. They had only been seeing each other for a couple of months, yet he was feeling like this. He knew she was feeling it too, but they had to take it slow. Ikey didn't want to rush her into anything. Losing Lance had been so hard. He didn't want to take his place with her or the kids. He was listening to her talk about her day. BillyJo was sitting next to him and had turned to face him while drinking her wine. She was so animated when she talked. He was fascinated. He stopped her with a kiss. A long, slow kiss. "What was that for?" she said with a smile. "No reason. No reason at all." The moment was still and Ikey was looking deep into her eyes."I think I'm falling in love with you BillyJo." She looked into his eyes. That had to be the sweetest thing she had ever heard. She started to speak. "Don't …don't say anything…..I know you had this already with Lance, but think about it. See if there's room in your heart to love him...and me." They sat there a while longer talking. When he left they made plans to see each other the next night.

Janet walked out the door of the cafeteria practically gasping for air. The smell of today's lunch was making her nauseous. Luckily another teacher had agreed to watch her class, so she went back to her class room. She couldn't believe what was going on with her body. She had a sick feeling all the time, and she was so tired. Her clothes weren't fitting anymore. She'd lost weight from being sick, but her boobs were already growing! What's up with that?. Her cell phone rang. It was the doctor's office returning her call from this morning. "The at home test are pretty accurate. We should be able to fit you in next week. When was your last cycle?" She thought for a minute. "I don't know, around the first part of November. I'm not sure. We were under a lot of stress around the holidays" For a minute she thought of everything that went on with Lee. Then she pushed it from her mind. "Ok, then I would assume you are close to seven weeks along. We will do an ultrasound at twelve weeks and be able to give you a due date." Janet was in awe of the conversation she was having. "Ok Janet, we'll see you next Tuesday at ten thirty." Janet wrote the appointment on her calendar. "Oh and Janet, be sure and bring your husband. The doctor likes to meet expectant fathers as well." Janet got off the phone feeling guilty. She had known for almost a week and not told Eddie. She had wanted to, but let all the drama with the paternity test get in the way. At this point it didn't matter if he was Sam's father or not. She was still pregnant.

Eddie came in from work that night and she could tell something was up. He was quiet. Nick had come to the office the other day and they had talked, but he had not been back. "Nick stopped by the office today and told me he was going away for a while." She could tell that it bothered him. "What like a mini vacation or something?" Janet was bringing dinner to the table and trying not to let on how sick it was making her to look at the chicken that had been cooking for the past hour. "Not a vacation, he is going away for about six weeks." Janet couldn't believe it. She sat at the table with Eddie. "But Eddie, none of the test results are back yet. How could he leave? He could be Sam's father and he will not be here when Sam finds out?" Eddie just shook his head. "I don't know Janet, I think he is just so angry and he doesn't want to deal with it. He does this you know." They talked throughout dinner, but didn't solve anything. Nick had taken a temporary assignment writing for New York City magazine. It was an opportunity to write and it was time away from the Ridge. Eddie and Nick had resolved a lot when they spoke earlier that week, but Nick was having a hard time with the whole Ray and Hannah thing. Eddie felt that he would be really disappointed if Ray ended up being Sam's father. "You know…Nick said something to me that made me realize….I wasn't exactly fair to you during the whole Rooster incident." She stopped pretending to eat and looked at him. "What do you mean Eddie?" She took a sip of her water. "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. When you came to my hospital room that day, I was hateful to you and then..." She stopped him. Placing her hand on his. "Eddie, there is no need to apologize. You were hurt. I had hurt you terribly and you were just reacting." She could tell Eddie was dealing with a lot. "Janet, I was hateful to you and held a grudge for something I was guilty of. I had just never confessed it." She was shocked. Not knowing what to say, she leaned over and kissed him. "You look beautiful tonight." He said out of the blue. She was glowing and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She kissed him again and gathered their plates. As they cleaned the kitchen he kept hugging her and kissing her neck. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. They soon took it to the bedroom and made it an early evening.

Nick waited till he knew Ray would have left for work before he knocked on the door. "Nick…what brings you by?" Nick took in a deep breath. "Can I come in Hannah? I promise not to make you late for work." She let him in. Both Sam and Ray were gone so she knew it was the only time they could talk privately. "I just came by to let you know that I am going to leave the Ridge for a few weeks." He heart sank and she stumbled over her words. "Leave…why...what are you going to do?" Nick gathered his thoughts. It was killing him to be standing in the same room with her. He hated her. He loved her. "I was offered a writing assignment with a magazine in New York. I decided to take the opportunity to get away for a while." A lump formed in Hannah's throat. "New York." She said, and then suddenly put on a brave face. "The test results are not back yet. Have you thought about what you want to do about that?" She was being strong, but felt like her legs would give way. Leaving. He is leaving again. "Well, you had told me that you had not told Sam any of this, so I was hoping that if it turns out that Sam is mine, you would not tell him until I get back. I should be back here by May." She thought about what he had said. Wait till May. "Yeah Nick, I don't see where that would be a problem." They both nodded and then Nick turned to leave. She walked him to the door and as she was seeing him out, he turned to her. "Don't worry Hannah Jane. I will come back to the Ridge. No matter what the outcome of the test." He left and Hannah watched him walk away. She shut the door behind him. Falling apart on the inside, she gathered her purse and left for work.


	22. Chapter 22

"Taking BillyJo out of town for the night?" Eddie and Ikey were finishing up a job and Eddie was giving him a hard time. "You heard it man." Ikey was loading the back of the truck with some left over flooring. "Good for you Ikey. I'm glad things are working out for you two. What are you doing with the kids? Are they staying with us?" Eddie loved Jack and Charlotte. He didn't care if Janet had volunteered them for the weekend. He enjoyed having them around. "No man. Her Dad's is picking them up today after school. He tries to spend time with them at least once a month since he moved to Boston." Eddie was kind of disappointed. "But I do need you to help me out with something on Saturday. Can you run the snow plow Saturday night? Storm is coming and I was planning on working till I heard the kids would be gone." Eddie smiled at Ikey. He was proud of his friend. "Sure. I don't see why not. Janet should be ok with it. Where are you guys going anyway?" He shut the tail gate and they both got in the truck. "Janet told BillyJo about a bed and breakfast you guys stayed at when you went to Providence to see her grandparents." Eddie smiled, thinking about that trip. "Yeah, it's a nice place." The guys headed back to the shop with a couple of hours to spare before the weekend began. "We'll be back on Sunday, so if the snow keeps up, I can work the plow Sunday night." Eddie agreed as he found a parking spot in the front of Best Friend Windows. They unloaded the truck and settled in the shop. Nick would be leaving tomorrow for New York so he had stopped by to wrap up a few things before he left. Things were not the best between Nick and Eddie. Nick wasn't sure if things would ever be the same, but since they had a business together, he had decided to take things one day at a time. "Eddie, we have to go." Nick turned off his computer and got up from his desk. "What goes on?" Eddie thought something must be wrong. "Hannah's attorney called right after lunch. The test results are back, and he wants to see us."

Nick and Eddie sat patiently in Mr. Chapman's office. When they walked in, the secretary lead them straight back. They both looked so calm, yet beneath the surface, they were both spiraling down. This was it. The answer they had both been waiting for. It could change everything. No matter the outcome, what would Sam think? The door opened and they sat up in their seats almost in unison, but they were not greeted by Mr. Chapman. It was Ray. All three of them. About to face their fate. A fate that would change everyone's life. They sat in silence. Even Ray with all his arrogance didn't say a word. "Gentlemen, I'm glad you could all come by this afternoon." Mr. Chapman greeted them as he walked into the office and sat behind the desk. "You all know why we are here, so I'll just get down to it. Mrs. Caltaldo has asked that I give you the results so there will be no question. She has also asked that no results be revealed to Sam. She will do that at a later date." Eddie and Nick could tell that even though Ray looked like he knew that Hannah was behind this meeting, it didn't seem to go over too well. "Mr.Garrett. The test results have concluded that you are indeed Sam's father." Eddie smiled. It was finally confirmed. Nick was relieved. Ray was angry.

They walked outside not saying a word, but Nick couldn't help himself. "BigCat, you can forget about your plans to adopt Sam. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen." Ray grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against Eddie's truck. Nick was smiling. Knowing he'd got to him. "Stop it Ray." Eddie said as he split them up. "You should know there's no way in hell I'm gonna stand by and let you kick his ass." Eddie was standing between them now. "I suggest the two of you settle down. This is about Sam. Not either one of you." Ray looked at Nick with so much contempt. "You know Garret, its bad enough you moved back here, but now I have to deal with you being a part of Sam's life. My life." Nick didn't say anything. He just glared at him. "I may be a lot of things Garett, but everything I have done. Everything… was for Hannah and Sam. So we could be a family." Ray started to turn and walk away, but stopped himself. "Garret…once Sam knows about all this, I can't keep you from him, and I won't. But I'm telling you. Stay away from Hannah Jane." With that he was gone. Eddie and Nick stood there for what seemed like forever. Both of them knowing it wasn't over between Nick and Hannah.

"Nick stop by before he left?" Eddie asked as he handed Owen a beer. Owen and Eddie had come by Phil's for the Saturday banter. Phil nodded. "Yeah, he came by this morning on his way out of town. Sure hope he knows what he's doing." Eddie thought about things. "Did he give you guys any reason why he was leaving? I mean, I know he is still mad and things aren't what they should be between us, but we can get along." Owen took a sip of his beer and looked at Phil, then at Eddie. "I think he just doesn't know what he wants." Eddie wasn't getting it. Phil added. "Eddie, I think the reason he has stayed all this time was because there was always hope that it would work out with Hannah, now he knows she was unfaithful, and has kept the truth about Sam from him. He doesn't know what to do." Eddie didn't understand that at all. "This is his home guys. He should stay here. New York isn't home." Phil and Owen agreed. "We understand that Eddie." Phil said. "The thing is that's something he has got to find out for himself." Eddie added. "Yeah, he's got to figure that out, but how could he leave for good with Sam being here?" Owen finished his beer and said. "He could Eddie. Dad's do it every day. Getting their kids for the summer, every other weekend. Happens all the time." Phil shook his head. "There's no way he would do that to Sam." Owen added. "He says he's coming back guys. Could be this trip is just an opportunity to clear his head." Everyone agreed and decided to change the subject. "So Eddie" Phil said. "What goes on with Ikey and BillJo?" Eddie smiled just thinking of it. "They left this morning for a little get away. He's crazy about her guys. I have never seen him like this." Owen couldn't happier. "Who would have ever thought? Our Ikey. Falling in love."

Later that night all was quiet at home. Eddie had left around nine to run the snow plow and Janet had fallen asleep while reading. He was going to ask her to ride with him, but he could tell she was very tired. The snow had started to fall around seven, but not very heavy. He assured her that he would be back before morning. The storm had not manifested itself as expected. Janet woke and straightened in her chair. She looked at her watch and saw that it was ten thirty. Her nap had done her some good. Putting her book away she got up, washed her face and pinned her hair up. Not too excited about sleeping alone, she was glad when the phone rang and she heard Eddie's voice. He just couldn't help himself. "Hey sleepy head. Any chance you want to go for a ride?" Smiling, she agreed. He told her he was about ten minutes away, so she found her shoes, and a warm sweater. As she walked to the truck she couldn't help but remember the first Christmas Eve that spent together. Clearing the streets of Knights Ridge. That was the night she fell in love with Eddie, but she didn't know it for some time. "You picked up coffee!" She said happily as he handed her a cup. Janet had thought coffee would be nice, but knew she didn't have time to make any. She kissed him hello, settled in her seat and found her seat belt. He reached over and stopped her. "Scoot over babe." She sat next to him. The most comfortable place in the world. There was no other place she would rather be. Right by his side. For the rest of their lives. They talked for a while before it grew silent. They parked for a few minutes to watch the snow fall. It was beautiful. The snow always looks so elegant. He held her close and they kissed. She lay her head on his chest and they looked out the windshield. After a moment she spoke. "Eddie, are you ok with the fact that Sam's is not yours?" He kissed her forehead. "I'm good. I was freaked out about being thrown into the mix, but I have always felt that Nick was Sam's father." She looked up at him trying to read him. "I'm sorry that Nick is so unsure about things. I really hope he comes back and stays for good." He agreed. "Me too." She settled back into his arms and thought about things. After a moment she turned to look him in the eye. Scooting out of his arms, she stared at him for some time. "Eddie…I have wanted to tell you something…" He looked at her concerned. He could tell something had been bothering her, but thought it was all the drama that had gone on. "I'm not sure what you will think….it's not something I planned…or anything." He touched her face. "Janet…" She touched her fingers to his mouth to stop him. "Eddie…I'm pregnant." He was silent. Lost in what she had said. "Are you…are you sure?" She put her head down. Tears running down her cheeks. "Yes…I took a test the other day and spoke to the doctor's office…" He stopped her with a kiss. Kissing her tears from her face. Smiling. He was ecstatic. He held her face and looked at her. "Why did you wait to tell me?" Still kissing her face. "Eddie..." He kissed her mouth. "I wasn't sure what you would think. We never talked about having kids right now." He was looking at her with so much love. "You have had so much on you Eddie. I didn't want you to worry." He kissed her again. A long passionate kiss. "Are you ok? Are you comfortable? Want me to take you back home so you can sleep?" She was laughing now. "I am fine Eddie. A little sick all the time and very tired, but I am good." He held her close. "Don't ever think you can't come to me with anything. No matter what is going on." She clung to him. "Eddie, what are you going to do if Nick doesn't come back and wants to sell the business?" He stroked her back and didn't let her go. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I am just going to enjoy the fact that my beautiful wife is carrying my baby."


	23. Chapter 23

They watched the snow fall for a little while longer. Eddie started to take Janet home to get some rest, but she insisted on staying with him. Not really wanting to drop her off just yet, he cranked the truck and they began to drive through the streets of Knights Ridge for a few more hours. Clearing as they went, they talked the entire time. Janet had told no one so they would get to share the news together. He promised to go with her to the doctor on Tuesday. The more they talked, the more shocking the whole idea of a baby seemed to Janet. It was a little frightening for her. She knew Eddie would make a good father, she was just unsure about being a good mother. "Do you think your parents will be excited?" Eddie turned the truck on to Main Street. This town was so quiet in the middle of the night. It was around two and he could tell Janet was very tired. "They will be very excited Janet. Dad has been bugging me about it since he met you." She gave a sleepy laugh and laid her head on his shoulder. He listened closely till her breathing let him know she was asleep. He was going to be a father. He couldn't believe it. The old Eddie Latekka was never interested in being married, much less a parent. Now his wife slept by his side and they had just spent the past hour talking about baby names. Still, as he turned the next corner, he couldn't help but hope that Nick would come home soon.

"Janet! This is wonderful news." BillyJo hugged Janet as tight as she could. "How far along are you? Any idea?" Janet had left BillyJo a message to stop by for dinner after work. She wanted to tell her in person. Janet had brought the kids home with her so they could play in the snow. "We went to see the doctor yesterday and he thinks I'm around seven weeks. They will do an ultrasound at twelve weeks and be able to pinpoint a due date." Janet was putting dinner in the oven and trying her best not to get sick. "I see the sickness has set in. You feeling ok?" Janet shut the oven door. "I feel ok. I am nauseous, but I have only gotten sick a few times. I am tired. So tired. The past few nights I have crashed before ten o'clock." BillyJo shook her head. "I remember those days. Not fun at all. Every time I threw up, Lance would throw up." Janet laughed. "Just wait till you feel better and your hormones kick in. Eddie will think it's the Easter Bunny and Christmas all in the same day." They both laughed out loud. "Have you told Hannah and Pizza Girl?" BillyJo asked as she was setting the table. "I spoke to Hannah today. It was good news for her to hear. Things have not been going well with Ray. Pizza Girl was happy for us. She was at Phil's when Eddie stopped by to tell him this morning." The front door opened bringing in the cold. Eddie and Ikey came in with Jack and Charlotte trailing behind them. "Look who we found trying to build a snowman outside." Ikey said as he walked over to kiss BillyJo. He then went to Janet and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Janet." She smiled. "Thanks Ikey." Eddie put beer in the fridge and gave Janet a kiss. "Hey…how was work today." She asked as he smiled at her. "Good. Owen stopped by and I gave him the news." She could tell Eddie was proud to tell Owen. Everyone enjoyed dinner. Though Janet was not feeling well, she had out done herself. Her baked ziti was fabulous and there were no leftovers to be had. It was a school night, so BillyJo and Ikey called an early night, but not before BillyJo helped her clear the table.

After they left Janet was standing at the sink washing the last of the dishes. She had the window above the sink cracked so that cold air could blow on her. She was feeling sick again. Gosh, when was this going to end. Eddie walked up behind and put his arms around her. "Why is the window open? Aren't you cold?" He kissed her neck. "I am cold, but the air felt really good. Thought I was getting sick there for a minute." He leaned against the counter to face her and began to dry the glasses she was washing. "How was Hannah when you spoke with her today?" Janet handed him her final glass and let the water out of the sink. "I'm not sure. She was happy for us, but I could tell things aren't going well. She and Ray have been trying to have a baby with no luck, but I think that could be a good thing right now. He has not handled things well with Sam's paternity." Eddie put the glasses in the cabinet. "Ray was pretty tense at the attorney's office. You could tell he was angry when we found out Nick was the father." Janet folded his towel and put it on the counter. "He hates Nick you know. Now they are going to have to be in each other's lives forever." Not wanting to upset her, he asked a question that had been on his mind since this whole thing began. "It's hard for you isn't? Not being close to Hannah anymore." Janet shook her head. "Not really. I do miss her. Hannah has been my best friend for years, and I wish so much that she could come over here with her family and eat dinner, but I don't want her here now. Not with Ray." Eddie sat down at the kitchen table and finished his thoughts. "You know, I thought when Nick came back in town, Hannah wouldn't be able to stay away from him. I thought she would drop Ray instantly." She sat with him. "Hannah would never leave Ray for Nick." Eddie was shocked. "Why do you say?" Janet recited with confidence what she knew full well. "Hannah thrives on feeling secure. Nick doesn't make her feel that way. It's all too up in the air with him. And Ray...he represents that for her. Granted, he has never been anything but nice to me, but I think he is deceitful, and manipulative. He does everything he can to control Hannah, but she can't see that. Until she does, she will be right where she is now." Eddie looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. She'll be married to a man that makes her feel safe and secure. But she will not have any friends left, and the love of her life will be picking up her kid every other Friday."


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't see why you have to wait for Garrett to decide to come back to town before you tell Sam the truth." Ray was trying to keep his voice down. Sam had already gone upstairs for the night and he and Hannah were talking in the kitchen. "I told you Ray. I promised Nick that I would wait till he got back and we would tell him." She wished she could take the word back. We. "We…Hannah Jane? You're going to tell him together?" Hannah tried to avoid his gaze. "Yes…. Why would we not?" Ray got up from the table and walked to the sink. "Nick has not been in Sam's life all these years. The issue of Sam's paternity is between you and Sam. You're the one that has kept it from him, and dreamed up this Gavin Goddard story." He was angry and trying to push her buttons. "All this trouble and Nick Garrett will probably not be coming back." Hannah looked so shocked that he would even say that. After all this time. "Don't look so surprised Hannah. It's already April and Garrett is nowhere to be found." Ray turned and walked out the back door. Hannah put her head in her hands. She was so tired of fighting about this.

"Hey Babe, what brings you by today?" Janet walked through the doors of Best Friend Windows with a smile on her face. That seemed to be all she did lately was smile. Eddie had accused her of being one of those happy pregnant women and he was right. Janet was indeed happy. "I just wanted to stop by on my way to the track and see you." She gave him a kiss, but could tell he was bothered. He was happy to see her as always, but still, something was on his mind. "What goes on Eddie?" He grabbed a chair so she could sit next to his desk and talk. "I still haven't heard a word from Nick. Janet he won't return any calls, I have emailed. Nothing." She didn't understand why Nick was doing this. He certainly wasn't acting like this was temporary. "Sorry Eddie. I wish I knew what to say. If you have business he needs to attend to, maybe you should just go to New York and see him. It would just take a couple of days to go, talk about work stuff and come back." Eddie had thought of that, but decided not to go. "I'm not going to leave you for any amount of time Janet." She was glad he was a little protective. "Eddie, I'm five months pregnant. There is still plenty of time for you to go to New York if you need to." Eddie shook his head. She wasn't changing his mind. "I don't want to miss any of this Janet. Besides, I still have to do some work around the house between now and the big day, and without Nick, I'm extra busy here as it is." She smiled at him. Loving the fact that the business was growing and he was actually busy. She remembered a time when he wasn't that busy at all. "I'm glad the business is going so well. You are a good businessman Eddie." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "So, why are you headed to the track? I would think eight hours on your feet teaching a bunch of five year olds is enough." She got up from her chair and touched her growing belly. "I have energy, so I want to enjoy this beautiful spring day while I can." She kissed him goodbye and headed towards the door. "Don't forget we have another ultra sound next week. Thursday." He got up and walked towards her. "We get to find out what we're having uh? You know, I'm not sure that I want to know. Do you?" She thought about it for a second looking out the window, and then turned to him. "No…not really. Doesn't matter what we are having, it's just a kid. It's gonna be an adjustment any way you look at it." The laughed together. Like minded on so many levels. Janet headed out the door and he watched her leave. Smiling.

"Mr. Garrett. It is good to see you I just wish the circumstances were different." BillyJo was sitting with the Commander in the chemo bay. Mr. Garrett had come back to the oncology clinic for what would be the beginning of a thirteen week session. "I have to tell you Commander. I was very surprised your cancer has come back so quickly." He nodded "Me too. I haven't even been cancer free for a year." BillyJo got to work. She prepared his medications and bag of fluid. After weeks of chemo last year, he still had not forgotten how sick it could make him. "Mr. Garrett…have you spoken with Nick?" She was hoping he would say yes, but unfortunately, he didn't. "I haven't told anyone but the Dean. I am sure I will speak to Ronnie soon. I just don't like everyone's life revolving around my being sick." BillyJo prepped his arm for a shot of medication that would help boost his immune system. "Ok…you'll feel a stick…" The Commander flinched. That medicine always hurt. "Mr. Garrett….this protocol is very strong. Stronger than your last round…you could be really sick this time. More so than before." She sat back down on her stool in front of him. Putting her hand on his she looked at him tenderly. "Mr. Garrett, please…please give Nick a call and let him know what's going on. He needs to be here with you." The Commander appreciated her concern. "BillyJo, I don't want him coming home for me. I want him here because he knows this is where he belongs." She could appreciate that, yet found it hard to understand. "It's your decision Commander. I respect that, but you are not just one of my patients. You are my friend. Anything you need from me, anything…day or night, you let me know." He had known what he wanted to say since he walked in, but had not had the bravery to do it. "BillyJo…you have been doing this for a long time right?" She agreed. "Yes, about fifteen years." She didn't know what he was about to ask, but felt guarded when he opened his mouth. He had tears in his eyes. "Promise me…if it gets really bad, and you know…you know that it is almost the end for me, promise me…you or Ikey…Eddie, Owen …somebody will go… and get my son. I want to be able to tell him goodbye." She looked at him with such compassion and understanding. "I promise you Mr. Garrett. If it comes to that, we will do whatever it takes." BillyJo got back to work. "Ok Mr. Garrett. I'm going to turn on your pump now. Should be done in a couple of hours. Would you like a magazine or anything?" Pushing his recliner back, he got comfortable. "No…I'm good." BillyJo patted him on the knee and got up from her seat. Two other nurses were working that day, so she threw her gloves in the trash and walked back to the break room. There she sat alone and wept. She wept for Mr. Garrett. Her favorite patient that had come to mean so much.


	25. Chapter 25

"Happy Birthday Ikey." Eddie walked through the door of Best Friend Windows and handed Ikey the cake Janet had baked for him that morning. "Oh man…it's still warm. I tell ya Eddie, that wife of yours is a keeper." Eddie smiled in agreement. "Yeah, she's one of the good ones." Ikey put his cake on the desk and finished unpacking yesterday's shipment. "Hey, why is Janet making you a cake for your birthday anyway? Don't you have a girl friend?" Before he could answer, Owen walked in with coffee for everyone. "Morning fellas. How are we this fine morning?" Ikey took a sip of his coffee. Smelling the aroma. "Morning O! What's with the good mood this early in the morning?" Owen handed off a cup of coffee to Eddie and answered joyfully. "Well, my kids are great, Alison's great, and…I got a call from Nick last night. Oh man Rum cake." He immediately caught the attention of Eddie and Ikey. "What…you heard from Nick? What did he say? Is he coming back anytime soon?" Eddie wanted details. "He's good Eddie. When I asked why he had not returned anyone's calls or emails, he really didn't have an answer, but he has been really busy with his job. I think he'll be home soon. End of May or so. He misses the Ridge and he misses us." Eddie turned and walked back to his desk. Owen knew what was on his mind. "Eddie…he is coming to terms with what happened between you and Hannah. He misses you too, and he misses this place."

The kids seemed very rowdy this morning. Spring fever. Janet had spent the morning going over vocabulary words and reading nature books to the children. Luckily she didn't have recess duty, so she was able to catch her breath. The room was quiet, and she was grateful. She was tired today and had been feeling ill. Strange. She had not been sick in several weeks. When she was making Ikey's cake this morning, she almost lost it. Wow, that sick feeling that comes with pregnancy. Five months pregnant. Amazing thought.

"Good morning Mr. Garrett. You ready for treatment today?" The Commander shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Looks like I'm not going to keep my hair this time around." He took his hat off and BillyJo could see it was thinning pretty rapidly. "Yeah, looks you're on your way. Think you'll shave it instead of waiting for it to fall out?" BillyJo was getting everything ready for the Commander's treatment. Lots of meds today. "I'm not sure. Haven't gotten that far yet. Before you ask, I still haven't talked to Ronnie. Maybe tonight." BillyJo looked at him in disappointment. "Commander, it's not going to get any better. Please talk to you kids." Mr. Garrett was such a strong man. He knew if he beat it once, he could do it again. It was just the day to day that was getting to him. "Have you been very sick?" He had, but made out like it wasn't much at all. "OK, let's turn the pump on. You'll be here a while today. I'll be checking on you." She got up from her stool and the Commander settled into his recliner. This had become his routine the past two weeks. Three days a week he was here. Living with cancer. BillyJo sat at her computer and pulled up his file. His counts were high and his weight was down.

The guys had worked all morning to finish one job and move on to the next. Mr. and Mrs. Turnage had them come over that morning to replace their back door and laundry room window. It had taken a little longer than expected. It was hard to be efficient with Mr. Turange wanting to talk the whole time. They were now headed to an office building down town to start on a job they had won the bid for last week. "So, you gonna try and call Nick again?" Ikey was curious as to what Eddie was thinking. "I don't know Ikey. Haven't tried in a week or so. I'll probably just let him have his time." Ikey shook his head. "I just don't get why he's doing this. The business is here, Sam." Neither one of them had an answer. Eddie parked the truck and they got to work. Taking their measurements twice before heading back to the office. Better to take the time to measure twice than order the wrong size windows. Instead of heading back to the office, they decided to grab some lunch at Sully's. It was after two when they got back to the office and saw the message light flashing. "Mr. Latekka, it's Mrs. Baden at the elementary school. Janet has been taken to the hospital…" That was all they heard. Instantly both of them jumped back in Eddie's truck.

Eddie's flashers were on and he was racing. What had happened? God, please let her be ok. The women at the front desk directed them to the waiting room. "Dr. Fair is with Janet now. He'll be here to in just a bit to speak with you." Ikey did his best to calm Eddie, but he wasn't going to calm down till he saw Janet. The doors opened and Dr. Fair walked in. "Eddie, I was hoping not to see you till Thursday." Shaking his hand, Eddie greeted him but was obviously shook up. "What happened Dr. Fair? How's Janet?" Dr. Fair motioned for him to sit. "Eddie, Janet started having contractions at work today. It can be very common for some women to have premature labor, but we don't like to see it this early in the pregnancy." Eddie took everything in. "Is she ok? The baby?" Dr. Fair patted him on the shoulder. "We need to watch her. Make sure this doesn't happen again over the next twenty four hours, but I think she will be fine. I will probably limit her activity for the next couple of weeks." Eddie shook his head. Trying to hold back his tears. "Can I see her?" Dr. Fair nodded. "Yes, we just moved her to a room and she is resting, but you can see her. Give me just a minute and I'll take you back." Eddie put his head in his hands and let out a big breath. "You ok man?" Ikey said as he sat next to him. "It's ok Eddie, she's gonna be fine, you heard the doctor. Just needs to take it easy for a while. " Eddie nodded. "I know… just a scare." Dr. Fair came back into the waiting room and Eddie stood up. "Eddie, I'm gonna head down to the clinic and let BillyJo know what's going on." Eddie looked relieved. "Yeah, thanks man. You know where to find me."

Ikey went down the hall to find BillyJo. He knew she would want to know. Janet was practically her sister, and she would want to see her. As he reached the clinic he walked through the doors and noticed how crowded the waiting room was. When he approached the front desk, BillyJo came through the waiting room door with the Commander. Ikey was shocked, but hid it very well. It was obvious Mr. Garrett was sick. He had lost weight since the last time Ikey saw him. They greeted one another, but the Commander didn't stick around. "Give us a call if you need anything Mr. Garrett." BillyJo said as he turned to leave. "Sure will BillyJo." She was spent. When she saw Ikey, all she could do was hug him and try to hold back her tears. "Bad day?" Ikey said as he put his arms around her. "Yeah…what brings you buy? I thought you were working downtown?" Ikey asked if they could go out in the hall way. He could tell she was at the point of breaking down and wanted to get her out of there. When he shut the door behind them, he told her about Janet. "Did the doctor say if she would be ok? Are they keeping her?" Ikey nodded. "They are going to keep her tonight. Watch her and make sure it doesn't happen again. Eddie is with her now." She looked away. "The Commander….he's sick again isn't he?" Ikey knew she couldn't give him any details, but he could tell it was bothering her. She shook her head and looked at the floor. "It's bad?" She looked at Ikey with tears running down her face and nodded her head. He had not seen her cry since Lance had died. "I'm going to finish up here and then go see Janet. Will you tell her? I'm a mess and she doesn't need to see me like this." Ikey agreed, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later tonight."

Eddie opened the door to Janet's room and stood in the doorway to watch her. She was sleeping with her hand resting on her belly. As he approached her bed she stirred and woke. "Hey…" she said in a very sleepy voice. He sat on her bed next to her and took her hand. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Janet was so glad to see him. "I'm ok. I was worried there for a minute." He was crying and so was she. "You're fine now. You're going to have to take it easy for a while." She agreed as she wiped his tears. "How could we have grown so attached to a baby we've only known about for a short time?" He smiled "I don't know…Something we never planned, yet I can't imagine the idea of not…" She nodded. "I know…we are blessed Eddie."

Later that evening BillyJo and Ikey were sitting on the porch drinking a beer. The kids had gone to bed, and they decided to brave the cool spring air. "BillyJo, I know you can't talk to me about your patients, and I respect that, but I have to assume from the fact that Nick is not here that he doesn't know." She looked at him. Her eyes saying everything he needed to know. He leaned in and kissed her, and held her close. "Ok…I'll take care of it." As they sat on the swing she rested in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

BillyJo pulled her car around to the front of the hospital. She was off today and had talked Eddie into going to work. He had not left the hospital till she came in that morning. She would take Janet home and help her get settled. He was reluctant to do so, but BillyJo convinced him that he could work today and start his weekend tomorrow. The nurse wheeled Janet out of the front door and she got into the car. "I'm free. Thank heavens." BillyJo laughed. "You're not one to be locked up in a small room all day." Janet put her seat belt on and smiled. "Yeah, I would not make a good prisoner." Turning onto October Road, BillyJo gave her orders. "Janet, you've got to take it easy the next few days. No going to work, walking on the track, cleaning house, nothing." Janet reluctantly agreed. "I know. I don't want anything to jeopardize this pregnancy." The baby moved and she placed her hand on her belly. "You'll be fine Janet. We just need to get you home. I brought you some new books, and a few groceries. You can relax all day. Did the doctor say when you can go back to work?" They had parked in front of the house and Janet got out of the car. BillyJo was soon beside her walking her to the front door. "He wants to see me Monday morning and will tell me then. He wants me to rest through the weekend."

"Eddie…didn't expect you to be working today. Janet get home from the hospital?" Owen walked through the door looking for a lunch buddy. "She just called. BillyJo was off today and talked me into letting her stay with her so I could work." Eddie looked like he didn't want to be at work at all, but rather at home, taking care of his wife. "Well, that's good. Tomorrow's Friday and you can start the weekend early." Eddie nodded. "I know, it makes sense, but …you know…I…" Owen sized him up. "It's ok Latekka. I understand." Eddie looked at him hoping he would help him understand. "It's ok man. It's natural to be protective of Janet. Each time Alison was pregnant, I was a crazy man. Always hovering. Making sure everything was safe around the house. God help me if it snowed and there was ice on the side walk" Eddie got up from his desk. "Yes, hovering. Hovering! What is that? Sometimes I feel like I must be driving her crazy, and now that this has happened. I can barely function." At this point, Owen was shaking his head with a big grin on his face. "Oh wow, my boy is growing up." Eddie just rolled his eyes at Owen. "Don't worry Eddie. This is the way it has been since the beginning of time. We are warriors. Meant to protect our women. And don't worry, you're not driving her crazy." He patted him on the shoulder and the headed out to door for lunch.

BillyJo sat with Janet in the living room. She had made tea for each of them and the girls were enjoying their time together. Lots of girl talk, and giggles. After unloading the groceries she had brought over, BillyJo decided that she would make dinner for Janet and Eddie. Plenty to eat tonight and leaving leftovers for them to have this weekend. She would have to get started on dinner soon, but decided to sit with Janet for just a minute more. "So, how's baby Latekka doing in there?" Even though Janet had rested in the hospital all night, she could tell that Janet was tired. "Baby Latekka is doing fine. Ready for Daddy to be home." They laughed together at the idea of Eddie being called Daddy. "He will be home soon. I think he was going to drop Ikey by the school to pick up your Jeep and bring it home for you." Janet took a sip of her tea. It was just what she needed. "Look, Eddie will be here in a bit. I'm going to go ahead and cook dinner for you. Why don't you take a nap? I promise to not let you sleep too long." Janet agreed reluctantly "Are you guys staying for dinner?" BillyJo got up and walked with her towards the bedroom. "No, Ikey and I want to spend some time with the kids tonight. Now you go rest and I'll let you know when dinner's ready." She gave Janet a hug and sent her on her way.

Eddie and Ikey walked through to door talking about work. BillyJo met them with a finger over her mouth. "Shhhh. Not so loud. Janet just fell asleep." They both nodded and everyone headed back to the kitchen. "She do ok this afternoon?" Eddie asked with a concerned tone. "Yeah Eddie, she's fine. I just don't think she rested very well last night in the hospital. I know they probably came in all hours of the night checking her vitals and such." Eddie nodded. Looking tired himself. "Man Eddie, you look beat. Come one BillyJo, we should go and let them get some rest." She grabbed her purse and proceeded to give him instructions. "Eddie, I just took the lasagna out of the oven, and there are more groceries in the frig so you should be set for the next couple of days. Go ahead and wake her in the next thirty minutes or so. She didn't eat much for lunch so she needs a good dinner." He gave BillyJo and big hug and thanked her. "You sure you guys don't want to stay for dinner?" Ikey held the door for her. "No man, we have plans with the kids." BillyJo gave Eddie and smirk "Pizza and video games. His favorite." Eddie shut the door behind them and went to the bedroom to check on Janet. She was just waking as he opened the door. "Hey, I didn't wake you when I came in from work did I?" She smiled. Glad to see he was home. "No Eddie, not at all. I just woke up. Is BillyJo still here?" Eddie explained that she and Ikey had already left. They had dinner waiting for them whenever she was ready. She opted for a shower first so Eddie helped her up and made sure she was safe in the shower before he headed to the kitchen for a beer. By the time she was out of the shower, he had the table set and was waiting for her. She came in the kitchen wearing some pajama pants and one of his old shirts. Her hair pulled up and she had no makeup. Beautiful. They ate and chatted for a while. It was late when they finally went to bed. Eddie lay next to her with a protective arm across her belly. Her warrior.

It was two thirty when Janet looked at the clock. She couldn't believe she was thirsty. She had plenty of water that day, but for some reason wanted more. She rose from the bed as gently as she could so as not to wake Eddie. She stood there a minute and watched him sleep. Loving what she saw. Walking slowly to the living room she found her way to the side table and turned on the lamp. She went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water. Walking back through the living room, Janet noticed something. It looked like there was someone on the porch. She stood there a moment, not sure if she should call out for Eddie or not. Just then she saw their profile. She was sure. It was Nick. Peeking out the window her suspicions were confirmed. She opened the door, and Nick looked at her with hurt all over his face. "Nick…are you ok? What's wrong?" He didn't know what to say. It was late, and he felt like he shouldn't have come over so late. She put her hand on his arm and motioned for him to come in. "Sit down Nick…Eddie's asleep, but I can get him for you…"He shook his head. "I'm sorry Janet, I shouldn't have come over so late, but I just needed…" She sat next to him on the sofa and put her arm around him. His head was in his hands and he started to cry. All she could do was try and comfort him and held him close. Eddie woke to the sound of voices. He thought he was dreaming at first when he heard Nick's voice.

Nick gained his composure and wiped his eyes. She knew something awful must have happened. She had never seen him like this. He turned and looked at her. "Ikey called me today….he told me that he saw my dad at the clinic yesterday." She listened. Knowing he must have seen him when he went to see BillyJo. "My father's cancer is back. It's back with a vengeance. I called him after I talked with Ikey and he told me everything." Janet was surprised. "Nick, I'm so sorry." Nick was lost. "Janet, I'm afraid I'm gonna lose him." She didn't know what to say, but Janet knew what he was feeling. "Nick, you have to be positive. I know it's hard after losing one parent to not think the worst, but you have to realize what an opportunity this is for you." He looked at her confused. Eddie was standing in the doorway listening to them. When he heard Nick tell her about the Commander. He hurt for him. "Nick, I know it sounds strange, but you have the opportunity most people never receive. You have time…this time to care for him, and tell him everything you ever wanted to say. You can be his hope Nick…and if the worst happens…you can be there, and you can hold his hand. Those are moments you will not trade for the world." He looked at her and gave her a hug. Wiping his eyes he got up from the sofa. "Don't leave Nick. Let me get Eddie for you. I can make you guys some coffee and you can talk. He is why you came over here anyway. You need your friend." He agreed. Janet stood and saw Eddie standing in near the bedroom. He walked over and Nick rose from the sofa. They hugged and Nick wept. Nick didn't know how much more he could take. Losing his mom, the love of his life, now possibly his dad. He did know that no matter what had happened, his friend would be there for him. 

Janet retreated to the kitchen and made them some coffee. When she got back to the living room she gave Nick a hug and kissed Eddie good night. Nick and Eddie talked till the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

Eddie quietly slipped into bed and snuggled close to Janet. She stirred. "mmm…What time is it? Is Nick still here?" He kissed her neck. "It's about five thirty. I set Nick up in the guest room upstairs. He came straight here from New York." She rolled over to face him. "He hasn't been to see his dad?" Eddie shook his head. Eddie looked into her eyes thinking to himself. "Your mom died of cancer didn't she?" Janet snuggled close. She was still very tired. "Yes… Lee didn't tell us for a long time. Lance and I were only able to be with her the last few days." To Eddie's surprise, she began to smile. "She had been unconscious for a while, and then when we got there she woke up. It was like we had this window of opportunity to talk with her and say goodbye." Eddie kissed her. They held each other and drifted off to sleep.

Janet woke to find herself alone in bed. "How late did he let me sleep?" She said out loud as she looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. She felt really good. Finally some good sleep. She had been so frustrated at the hospital. Being away from her bed and knowing Eddie was sleeping on a cot. Not to mention the nurses coming in her room all hours of the night. It felt good to wake up in her home. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Making sure she was presentable, she went t find her husband. When Janet opened her bedroom door, she was greeted by the wonderful smell of coffee. "Good morning." Eddie said as Janet walked into the kitchen. He gave her a kiss and she poured herself a cup. "I guess Nick is still sleeping?" She asked as Eddie standing over the stove. He was cooking some bacon and eggs, so she joined him by starting on some toast. "Yeah, I heard him stirring earlier, so I figured he would be down soon. Sit down Janet and let me do this. You are supposed to be resting." She smiled at his concern. "I feel fine Eddie. I'm not going to wear myself out by fixing toast for the three of us." She stopped what she was doing. The baby had kicked. He could tell by the look on her face what had happened. Eddie turned from the stove, she took his hand and placed it on her belly. The look of amazement came over both their faces. "Oh my gosh…she's gonna be a soccer player!" He said with a beautiful smile on his face. "She….she. He could be a football player like his dad." He smiled down at her. "Do you want a boy?" Looking at her curiously. "A boy would be nice. He could grow up to be a strong man like his father."She looked at him thoughtfully. "But mostly, I just want a happy, healthy baby." Nick was standing in the kitchen now. Rubbing his eyes. "Man I can't believe you guys are going to be parents. What time is it anyway?" Eddie and Janet turned towards him. "A little after ten." Janet said. "Hey Nicky, you didn't sleep very long." Eddie handed him a mug for some coffee. "How come you're not at the shop? Have you let it go down the tube since I've been way?" Nick usually tried to give Eddie a hard time any time he could. Everyone sat at the table and Eddie explained why they were home. That Janet had a scare at work and had been in the hospital. "Is everything ok?" Nick was concerned. Now he really felt bad for getting them out of bed. 

"Everything's fine Nick. It was scary, but I go to the doctor Monday and hopefully, he will let me go back to work."They enjoyed breakfast together and Nick told them he would be heading home to see his dad. He said he would be staying. This is where he belonged no matter how hard it might be. "My dad and I need to talk some more and then I'll go to the shop for a couple of hours." Eddie and Janet were glad he had come to some realizations. "Eddie, if you want to go to the office with Nick, you should. I'll be fine her at home." Eddie didn't want to leave her alone. "There's no need for me to go to work. I want to stay home with you. Make sure you're ok." She didn't want to be a bother to him, but she loved the fact he wanted to stay with her. "Sure Eddie, you stay home today and maybe if Janet feels ok, we can all meet up at Sully's later tonight."

Nick sat with the Commander. Home, he was finally home. Time in New York had reminded him that Knights Ridge will always be home. This house would always be home. By the time he got there, Ronnie had gone to work, and the Commander was sitting in his chair, trying not to fall asleep. Mr. Garrett was not feeling well, so he had not gone to work. Nick was so glad to see him. It had been months and he had changed. When he left him in January, he had seemed to be doing so well. He had been cancer free for a few months and Nick left for New York feeling confident that the Commander would continue to get better. Now, his cancer was back and things seemed worse than before. "So dad, have you told Ronnie?" The Commander was trying so hard to stay awake. "I told him after you called yesterday. I'm sorry son. I should have told you earlier. I just didn't want you to come back because of me." Nick was settled on the sofa with another cup of coffee. Four hours of sleep was not enough. "You're reason enough to come home Dad." Nick took the time to tell him about Sam. He had not told anyone before he left. Mr. Garrett was not surprised. "He has your mother's eyes you know." They did not talk for very long. Mr. Garrett was not feeling well at all. He decided to go upstairs and get some rest. Nick decided to make a call.

"Oncology this is BillyJo." Nick smiled. "Hey BillyJo, it's Nick. Glad to see you haven't lost your accent since moving to the Ridge." She was so relieved to hear his voice. Her man had come through. "Nick. I'm so glad to hear from you. I guess you're home for a while?" Nick nodded assuredly. "I'm home BillyJo. Home for good." He continued. "Listen, I was calling because of dad. He is really weak today and stayed home from work. Doesn't seem to be eating much and is really tired. He's taking a nap now and that's just not like him at all." BillyJo wrote everything down that Nick was saying. "Nick, his chemo is pretty strong this time. All this sounds pretty normal, but I'll talk to the doctor and see what he says. This is going to be a long road Nick." He knew that it would be. Nick promised to make sure and call her if they needed anything. "Try to keep things at home that you know he will eat. He will not have a taste for much, but do the best you can." Nick agreed. "If the Dean can come stay with Dad tonight, we are all going to meet up at Sully's. I left Ikey a message. Hope you guys can be there."

Later that evening Nick and Ronnie walked into Sully's and headed for the table where Janet and Eddie were sitting. "Hey guys. What goes on?" Eddie had decided to let Janet out of the house and she was so happy. "Not much Eddie. I see you let the patient out of the house. Reluctantly I'm sure." Nick gave Janet a hug. "I talked him into letting me tag along. It was the only way I could assure he'd be here." Eddie smiled at her. "Call me over protective, but it will not be a late night for us. Besides, as long as you feel fine, I guess there's nothing wrong with you sitting here watching us drink our share of beer." He kissed her on the cheek. Ikey and BillyJo arrived shortly afterwards followed by Owen and Alison. "Janet, you and I have to get together some time. There is a lot to discuss. BillyJo and I have already been talking about the shower." Janet looked at her like she didn't understand. "Shower?" BillyJo and Alison laughed. "Baby Shower!" They said in unison. "Alison and I, along the rest of the girls are going to give you a baby shower." They told her what they had planned, and it made her smile. She had not thought about having a baby shower. Then she realized she really wasn't prepared for this. There was so much to be done. As the girls were talking the guys were sharing their stories as well.

The night moved on and everyone played catch up. It seemed they did not get to spend that much time together with everyone going in different directions. It was Nick's turn for refills so he headed to the bar to have Karen fill their pitchers. As he was going back to the table he saw a strange look on the faces of his friends. He followed the direction of their gaze and saw that Ray and Hannah were sitting at a table not too far away. They must have just walked in because he had not seen them earlier. He should have called and let her know he was headed back. Nick walked toward the guys and put the pitchers down. "Guys, I'll be back in a sec." Owen put his beer down and grabbed his arm. "Hold on Nick. Don't start anything." Nick assured him. "It's ok man. I'm just going to talk to her and see if we can set up a time to talk with Sam." He turned and headed in their direction. The guys looked at one another. Keeping their guard up in case the needed to intervene. "Hannah, Ray. What goes on?" Ray looked up and was instantly enraged. He had really hoped Nick would not come back. "Garrett. You here for a weekend visit?" Hannah was praying Ray would not start anything. She seemed stressed, and Nick noticed. "Not exactly Ray." Nick was looking straight at Hannah. "My job is over in New York and I'm home. For good." Hannah looked up with a tiny spark in her eye. Ray noticed. "That's good Nick. I know your family must be glad to have you back." Nick nodded. Getting to the point. "I'm also home to be a part of Sam's life. Even if it means dealing with you everyday BigCat." Ray looked past Nick and saw Owen, Ikey, Ronnie and Eddie. "Is that so Garrett?" Nick looked at Ray for the first time. "Yeah. That's so." He turned back to Hannah. "We need to set up a time next week to talk to Sam. This has been a secret long enough. Give me a call when you're ready." He turned to go back to his table and instantly Ray got up from his seat and was standing face to face with him. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared. The guys kept their seats with a watchful eye. "Ladies…get ready to get out of here." Ikey whispered without missing a beat. "Thought I told you to stay away from my wife Garrett?" Ray glared at Nick. He hated him. Nick was cool as a cucumber. A new found confidence. "Here's the thing Ray. Not gonna happen. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Hannah was standing there now. Her eyes begging Ray to not do anything crazy. "Ray…please. This is embarrassing." He stepped away. He didn't want to. He wanted to strangle Nick right there. All in time.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey Eddie… glad to hear Janet is doing better." Hannah spotted Eddie outside Best Friend Windows. "Hannah Jane…yeah, she's much better now. The doctor released her and she has been back to work for about three weeks." It was the first time he'd seen her since Nick and Ray went toe to toe at Sully's "How are you doing Hannah?" He knew she was having a hard time with Nick back in town. "I'm ok. Nick and I plan on talking to Sam this weekend. Probably Sunday since we have the baby shower Saturday." Eddie nodded. "We really appreciate you guys doing this. When I think about it, it's hard to believe we are going to have a baby." Hannah smiled. "Believe me. It will be a reality before you know it…I'll see you later Eddie." She turned and walked away. He thought that she didn't seem herself. It was obvious that she was doing her best to keep it together. "What did Hannah have to say Eddie?" Nick inquired as Eddie came through the door. "Nothing much. She did say you guys are talking to Sam. I'm glad to hear it." Nick was glad too. It was time he was really a part of Sam's life. The guys had been working out of the office for the past two weeks. They had several jobs around town, but were glad to have a day in the office to handle some paperwork. As the afternoon wore on they felt accomplished. Even Ikey had organized the stock room.

It was after four o'clock when Janet came through the door. "Hi Guys. Is everyone having a good day?" Eddie got up to greet his wife with a kiss. "Hey Janet." Nick said as he and Ikey were discussing a trip to Sully's before heading home. "How's your dad doing Nick?" He sat at his desk and thought about things. He was to the point where he didn't like being asked. His dad just didn't seem to be getting better. "He's about the same. Not worse, but the same." She nodded her head. "That's still good news. Listen, I talked with Alison today. She and I would like to bring some dinner over one night this week if that's ok." He agreed. "That'll be great Janet. Thanks." Eddie put an arm around Janet and rubbed her belly. "What brings you by this afternoon? Did you go by the hardware store?" She smiled at him and then looked at Ikey and Nick. "I did, which is why I dropped by to see all of you." Ikey didn't like the sound of this. "I don't think this is going to turn out too well Nick." Eddie raised his eye brows in agreement. "What goes on Janet?" He said with a smile. "Well, I know it short notice and I understand if you guys aren't interested in helping." She then turned to Eddie. "And you said you wanted to paint the baby's room on Saturday, so I was hoping I could get you guys to help." Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "That's ok Janet. I can handle one room by myself." He didn't understand what she was thinking. "Like I said it's kind of last minute and I haven't ran it by you, so if you don't want to I understand, but I was hoping you and the guys could go ahead and paint our room, the living room, as well as the baby's room." Eddie was surprised. The house had looked the same since he had known Janet. He smiled. "Why this activity all of a sudden? Cooking for Nick, now you want to re-decorate?" He was having fun teasing her. Then he realized what was up. "OH! I've read about this…you're nesting!" She smiled in agreement and nodded. Nick and Ikey were a little freaked. "uh…Eddie. What do mean she is…nesting?" Nick almost sounded disgusted. "Yo dude…that sounds a little wacked." Eddie and Janet burst into laughter. "Guys…" Eddie explained. "It's when a pregnant woman reaches a certain time where she like… has a lot of energy. She's not sick anymore…not very tired." Eddie and Janet could tell the guys thought this to be very strange. "Is it ok with you if we paint the other rooms? I haven't changed anything since my grandparents moved, and it's time we make the house ours." Eddie thought about it for a second. "No girly colors?" Janet agreed. "No way dude. I'm so tired of flowers and…pink." Eddie nodded his head. "Done. Guys, you in?" Nick and Ikey looked at each other. "When do you want all this nesting to take place?" Nick said giving Ikey a look. "Saturday. I have the baby shower, and will just stay at BillyJo's most of the day" Eddie added. "Why don't we just stay the night? I don't want you sleeping with all those fumes." She agreed. Nick and Ikey still had not said yes. Janet looked at Eddie and then to the guys. "OK. I will have money for pizza and a case of beer waiting for you." Nick and Ikey nodded in agreement. "See ya Saturday Eddie."

Saturday came soon enough and the guys started painting around ten in the morning. Janet and Eddie had covered all the furniture and taken pictures down the night before, so the guys were able to get straight to work. It didn't take long to paint the baby's room. The only bedroom downstairs was Eddie and Janet's, but there was a small computer room that Janet wanted to use for the nursery. It was right next to their room and until the baby was older she couldn't fathom having the nursery upstairs. For now the computer would be moved to a corner in the kitchen. The guys stopped for pizza and beer around one and the guy talk started flowing. "So you and Hannah are talking to Sam tomorrow. Think he'll be ok?" Eddie asked while handing off beer for everyone. "I don't know. I'm sure eventually, but it will be a shock. He asked when I first came back if I thought I could be his dad, but I think more than anything he wanted his mom and I back together." Ikey sat up in his chair. "What, he asked you that? Man, that kid's pretty smart" Eddie agreed. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to pull anything over on Sam." Nick should have smiled with pride, but instead he was lost in his thought. Ikey saw that he was bothered. "Yo Nicky…you ok? What goes on?" Nick put his pizza down and took a pull of his beer. "I don't know, guess I'm just worried about tomorrow." Eddie and Ikey just looked at each other. Nick continued. "I don't think Sam will be mad at me or anything. Sure it will be an adjustment, but like you said, he's a smart kid. I just don't think he will be happy with Hannah, and the way she has seemed lately, she can't handle Sam being mad at her."

The baby shower had been a success. Several of Janet's fellow teachers had attended as well as other friends from around town. Pizza Girl, Hannah, and Alison stayed after everyone had left and all the girls sat with their shoes off and the chatter flowing. "Damn, I'm tired. Anyone else want a beer?" BillyJo said as she walked back to the kitchen. Everyone agreed except for Janet. "Ok Janet, water for you." She shouted back. "Man time flies. Seems like just yesterday we were setting up for a wedding in this very room." Hannah said as BillyJo handed her a beer. "I know man. Pretty special event. I was even able to get Phil out of the house." Pizza Girl exclaimed with pride. "How's Phil doing? Eddie said he really hasn't ventured out much." Janet asked with concern. "He is ok. He should get out more, but if I can get him out for a walk or a trip to the library every other week or so, I feel accomplished." Janet was glad to hear that. Baby steps. Alison returned from talking on the phone with Owen. "Well ladies, I am free for a little while longer. Owen said the kids were fine and to come home when I was ready." Hannah smiled at her. Everyone had really taken the time to get to know Alison. She was a really nice person. "Alison, you and Owen seem to be doing so well. How do you do it? I know you had a really hard time there for a while." Hannah asked as if she really needed some advice. The girls knew that she and Ray had been fighting a lot. "Well, I'm not sure we have a magic formula. We really just don't fight a lot. We make an effort to get along." Janet agreed. "Eddie and I really don't fight that much either." Hannah looked at her is disbelief. "Come on Janet. There was a time you stood in my kitchen frustrated with all things Eddie." She and Pizza Girl laughed out loud. "Now I can't testify to anything before I moved here, but man, Ikey and I fight more than she and Eddie ever have." Pizza Girl was shocked. "Really BillyJo." She questioned. "What do you guys fight about?" BillyJo shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "I don't know…the usual. Leaving to toilet seat up, having farting contest with Jack. That sort of stuff. We fight and he doesn't even live here." Hannah rolled her eyes. She wished their fights were only about toilet seats. Alison noticed the expression on her face and looked at Janet. "You know Hannah, the four of us have actually talked about this before." Janet agreed. "Yeah Owen and Alison, Eddie and I… we've actually been through …I don't know, a similar situation." Alison continued. "The thing is we talk things out. We work on it." She looked at Janet again and then back to Hannah. "We've all made a commitment to see this through. Stick it out. But I think the main reason we don't waste time fighting…we all know just how bad it can be to be apart. It's not worth it." The girls continued their conversations for an hour or so. Hannah was the last to leave and Janet walked her to the door. "You ok Hannah? You seem to have a lot on your mind today." Was it that obvious? Things on her mind was the story of her life these days. "I'm ok. It could be worse I guess." She couldn't fool Janet. Never could. "You and Ray having problems?" Hannah nodded her head. "I went back on the pill Janet. I can't bring a baby into this. We don't fight in front of Sam, but he knows, and now…" Janet looked concerned. "Now what Hannah?" She looked away and then into Janet's eyes. "Nick and I are telling Sam tomorrow." She nodded. "As well you should Hannah. This is a good thing." Hannah wiped a tear from her eye. "I know. It is a good thing, I'm just not sure how he will react. I'm hoping he will eventually be ok and understand why I didn't tell him sooner. But Ray…with Nick being back and now a constant fixture in Sam's life. It is just going to make our relationship that much harder." She was burdened, and Janet knew it. There was nothing she could do for her but hold her. No matter what had happened in the past, she needed to know her best friend would be there when her life began to disintegrate.


	29. Chapter 29

Eddie and Ikey made their way to BillyJo's house not too long after the girls had left. With the three of them, painting did not take as long as expected. Ronnie had even stopped by after lunch and pitched in. Turning the knob to the back door Ikey and Eddie strolled in hoping to find some significant leftovers from the shower. The kitchen was empty so they made their way to the front of the house. Jack and Charlotte were in the living room alone watching TV. "Hey Jack, where's your mom?" Ikey said as he and Eddie sat down. Charlotte jumped up in Eddie's lap. She loved him. Jack moved from his seat and sat next to Ikey on the sofa. "She and Janet are talking to Mrs. Cataldo. They are in the dining room." The guys looked at one another and then towards the dining room. The double doors were shut, but they could see the light was on. "How long have they been in there?" Eddie asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…two 'Zack and Cody' shows I guess." Jack continued watching TV and Eddie in his confusion looked at Charlotte. "About an hour." She said. Eddie nodded and Charlotte settled in his lap to finish her show.

"Hannah, I know you love Ray, and he loves you. The two of you will get through this. You just have to give a little." Janet could not let her leave in the condition she had been in earlier. She and BillyJo were trying to be a comfort to Hannah but it didn't seem to be working. "That seems to be all I do…give. He cannot get past the fact that Nick is Sam's dad, he hates him, and after tomorrow, it will all be out and Nick will be a permanent part of our lives." BillyJo gave Hannah some tissue. "Hannah you sound like you are throwing in the towel and you can't do that. Yes, Nick will now be part of your lives forever, but Ray is a big boy and he is going to have to deal with. If he loves you like we both know he does, he will. Truth be known, he loves Sam too." The three of them had been talking for a while. Hannah told them how Ray was questioning every move she made. Always on guard that she would conveniently run into Nick. He had started pressuring her to quit her job and stay home. She loved him very much and didn't want her marriage to end, but at this point she was just tired. Janet chose her words carefully. "I have to admit Hannah, part of me is an old fashioned girl. I don't know that I could give up this easily." Hannah was almost disgusted. "That's easy for you to say Janet. If you had a child by another man, no matter how hard it was on him, Eddie would never put you through this." Janet had to agree with that. "I'd have to say you're right about that, but right now, Ray is hurt, and scared of losing you. It will get better Hannah." She looked at them both. "What if it doesn't? What if I do everything I can and it doesn't get better? He doesn't get past this?" BillyJo gave her the best advice she could. "Hannah, I loved Lance very much, but our marriage was not without its hardships. We just both decided to be committed. Commitment is being willing to be unhappy till you work it out. You deal with it. You both have to be willing." Hannah left a little while later. She had to get home and prepare dinner. She wanted time to talk with Ray.

"So what goes on with Hannah?" Eddie snuggled close to Janet. The two of them had gone to bed around ten, leaving Ikey and BillyJo downstairs. "Ray is having a hard time with Nick being Sam's dad. I'm sure he is just scared of losing Hannah. Did Nick have anything to say today?" Eddie just shook his head. "Not really. He is worried about Hannah, but ready to tell Sam." Janet seemed curious. "Nick really wants to be a father to Sam doesn't he?" Eddie rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "He does, but I think it will be harder to be a part of Hannah's life than he realizes. Still, he is in this for the long haul." He thought for a minute. "You said once that you thought Hannah would never leave Ray. You still feel that way?" Staring at the ceiling as well. She let out a breath. "I don't know anymore Eddie. BillyJo and I talked to her about the commitment she made when she married him and working on things. He's got to be willing to get past this, or she will not be able to take it anymore." They kissed goodnight. Eddie brushed a curl from her face. "After tomorrow he will have to deal with it." She was still bothered by the whole thing. "More than anything Eddie, I just hope Sam is ok. This will be a big change for him and it will not help things that his mother in unhappy in her marriage." Eddie pulled her close to him and they drifted off to sleep. Each of them saying a silent prayer for Sam.

"So…you're telling me that Nick is my dad?" Sam was sitting on the sofa next to Hannah, and was trying to take this all in. At one time he had wanted Nick to be his dad, but he had asked his mom. She had never told him. Nick had taken a seat in a chair across the room. Hannah could tell Sam didn't know what to think. "Sam…I'm sorry that I never…" Sam stood up. "Never what? Told me Nick was my dad, or that Gavin wasn't?" Nick got up from his seat and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, come on, your mom's been through a lot." Sam jerked away. "Did you know?" Nick didn't want it to sound like Hannah was the bad guy, but knew there was possibly no way to prevent that. "No Sam. Your mom came to me and told me that it could be a possibility and that we should have a test. She wanted to truth out. She wanted you to know." Not completely true, but hopefully it would help things between Sam and Hannah. Sam turned and left the house. "Sam…" Hannah stood and called out. "It's ok Hannah. Let him go. I'm sure he needs to think." Nick put his arms around her and she sank into his embrace.

Hannah was sitting in the living room alone drinking a glass of wine. Nick had left once Sam came back inside. Sam would be ok. He just needed a little time. Time to get used to the changes. She would not deny him a relationship with Gavin, but knew it would be short lived. Gavin was a friend. That was all. Sam would soon form a bond with Nick. A bond that had really been evident since Nick came back to the Ridge. Ray came home soon after Nick left. Not much was said. He'd asked how things went, but that was all. Talking had been unproductive. He couldn't talk to her without bringing up Nick or accusing her of being glad that Nick was Sam's father. The test results had ruined his plan. He was going to adopt Sam and then have full control of Hannah. Why did she love him? Why did she want this to work out? She knew Ray loved her, and that he loved Sam, but the fights and the tension. It was almost midnight when Ray loaded his suitcase in the back of his SUV. Maybe after some time apart they would be able to talk. She walked to the stereo and pulled out one of her father's old LP's. It was his favorite and had become one of hers. As the old country song softly echoed through the house, she took a sip of her wine.

"_Somewhere between your heart and mine is a window that I can't see through. There's a wall so high that it reaches the sky. Somewhere between me and you….._

_I love you so much I can't let you go, and sometimes, I believe you love me. But somewhere between your heart and mine is a door without any keys….._

_Somewhere between your heart and mine there's a love I can't understand. It's there for a while then it fades like a smile and I'm left in the middle again……"_

Why did she love the way it felt when Nick held her?


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok Mr. Garrett. You ready for me to turn your pump on?" BillyJo had administered the Commander's for chemo for the past twelve weeks. This would be his last week of treatment. It had not been easy. He had to be admitted to the hospital twice, but came through. Now he was on the down slope. "Yeah, I'm good." She turned on the pump and sat on her stool in front of him. "So, how do you like being a grandparent Mr.Garrett?" That's when she saw it. That smile he always fashioned when he spoke about Sam. The transition had gone pretty smooth. Sam began spending time with Nick and his family almost immediately. BillyJo felt that it really helped Mr. Garrett fight his cancer. "It has been so nice having him around. He's a good kid. Leslie and I want to take him on a trip this summer once the doctor releases me." She smiled. "That's great Mr. Garrett. A trip will do you some good." The Commander sat up in his chair and looked closely at BillyJo. "Do you think he'll release me? I've made it through all my treatments and I'm feeling a lot better now than when I started." She looked at him. She wanted to sound positive, but honest. "Mr. Garrett, you know what the doctor told you when we got started on this round. If this doesn't do it, there's not much more we can do. Sure, we can give you medicine to keep your immune system up and strengthen your bones, and…if you are a good candidate, a bone marrow transplant." He took in everything she said. Then she looked at him, and took his hand. "All this being said…you have been given a gift. The knowledge that we are not promised tomorrow is your reality. Live your life Mr. Garrett. Use this time to enjoy your family and get to know your grandson." He smiled at her in agreement. That's exactly what he would do. He would live. "Well BillyJo…I know exactly how I'm going to start living. I am taking you up on your invitation. The fourth of July in your backyard." She smiled and patted him on the knee. "Now there you go Mr. Garrett."

Janet and Pizza Girl were taking food from BillyJo's kitchen to the backyard. It was so nice that someone had a yard large enough to have everyone over for the celebration. Owen was manning the grill while the rest of the guys were setting up tables. Even Phil had shown up and was plotting the most amazing fireworks show Knights Ridge had ever seen. There was an empty field behind BillyJo's property, and Phil had set up camp. "Pizza Girl, you think Phil will be ok? He's not gonna do anything dangerous out there is he?" Janet said as she put the chips and dip on the food table. "He'll be fine. He created a computer program and analyzed the whole thing. Don't worry." She looked at Janet and paused. She could tell Janet was really tired today. "What about you Janet? You feeling ok?" Janet sat in one of the closest chairs she could find. Pizza Girl sat next to her. "I'm fine Pizza Girl. I'm just done. I'm big as a house and I've been pregnant forever. I feel like I've swallowed a basket ball. I'm tired too. Not much sleep this past week or so." Pizza Girl smiled at her and touched her belly. "You've done really well Janet, and you are not big as a house. From the back you can't even tell you're pregnant. You're not swollen or puffy or anything other women complain about. " Janet smirked. "Yeah, but once I turn around." Pizza Girl agreed. "There's the basketball." They laughed together. It was good to have most everyone together today. It was not too hot and there was a nice breeze blowing. "Is Hannah planning on showing up today?" Janet had not heard from Hannah and was hoping Pizza Girl would know. "When I spoke with her this morning, she said that Ray had asked to take her on a picnic in the park. She wasn't sure if she was going or not, but Sam is here with Nick, so she may." Alison and BillyJo soon joined the girls and the conversation flowed. "Janet, are you going to go back to teaching right away after the baby's born?" Alison was sitting on the ground in front of Janet. Owen saw her from the grill nearby and gave her a wink. "Janet, your pregnancy has been giving my wife ideas. You ladies better be careful over there." The girls just laughed at him. Knowing if Owen had his way they would have ten kids by now. "Eddie wants me to stay home at least until after Christmas. It works out well I guess. I will lose my spot teaching kindergarten, so when I go back in January I will have third grade." Eddie could see the girls talking from across the yard. Janet looked tired, almost like she didn't feel well. Boy…she had been such a trooper through this. He knew some women complained for nine months and talked about feeling bad, but not Janet. The majority of the time she had been so happy, so he knew when he saw her she was wiped out. "Third grade. Do you think you will like teaching that age?" BillyJo asked as she took a seat next to Alison. "I think so. At least at that age they are ready to learn. They are used to school and really discovering new things." Pizza Girl looked at her curiously. "Janet, you look really beat, why don't you go inside and rest for a bit?" Much to everyone's surprise, she agreed. BillyJo walked her in the house and up the stairs. "Here, you can rest in my room." She walked her into the room and Janet curled up on the bed. "You sure you feel Ok Janet?" BillyJo said as she sat on the bed next to her. "I'm fine, I just feel really beat. I don't think I slept most of the night." Nodding in agreement. "Yes, I remember those days. Seems like you really don't get a good nights sleep the last couple of months. I guess God uses that time to prepare us for the first few months of having a new baby." Janet smiled. "Don't let me sleep too long ok." BillyJo nodded and got up from the bed. "Here, we can set the alarm. What, an hour maybe?" Janet agreed and BillyJo left the room. As she opened the door to the back yard, Eddie was headed inside. "Hey, is Janet ok?" He had seen them go inside and knew something was up. "She's fine Eddie. Just really tired so we talked her into taking a short nap." Eddie looked at BillyJo and then towards the stairs. "You sure I don't need to take her home or anything?" She shook her head. "Just let her rest Eddie. She'll be ok" He chose to listen to BillyJo and they both went back to the festivities.

The alarm sounded and Janet woke feeling refreshed and rested. She got up and headed downstairs to the party, stopping in the bathroom freshen up. "Hey beautiful." Eddie said as she stepped off of the back porch. She greeted him with a kiss and he was pleased to see that she seemed to feel better. Everyone ate and had a large time. The kids played together and lit sparklers. All the adults laughed and joked as they sat in a circle around a small fire pit BillyJo had in the middle of the yard. Lots of chatter and talk of old times. As darkness fell on the Ridge, you could hear and see fireworks all over town. Phil decided it was time to start the show. He and Eddie walked to the field behind BillyJo's house and got things started. Mr. Garrett and Leslie sat on the ground with Sam and most everyone else joined them. Within minutes the fireworks started and it was spectacular. All kinds of lights and colors. Alsion looked around at all of her friends sitting there and was so grateful. She was grateful that she had finally found friendship in the Ridge. As she looked across the yard, she realized she didn't see Janet. She kept looking and then wondered if maybe she had gone inside. She got up from her spot leaving Owen with the kids. Just then BillyJo caught her eye and joined her in her search. Janet was nowhere in the backyard, so they ventured into the house. As they opened the door there she was. She had one hand on the kitchen counter, the other on her belly and she was doubled over in pain. " Janet!" Alison said as they raced toward her. BillyJo tried to help her get to a seat at the kitchen table, but Janet was in so much pain she would not even move. "Janet, have you been having contractions all day?" She shook her head. "No. I had one just before the fireworks started and now this one." They could tell by the sound of her voice that she was in so much pain. BillyJo and Alison looked at one another in shock. Alison started to freak out. "My gosh, that's not even five minutes apart." She turned and ran outside to get Eddie. "BillyJo…this can't be happening. I'm not ready. It's too early." Things began to click in BillyJo's mind. "Early yes, but it's happening just the same."


	31. Chapter 31

Eddie raced into the house with Alison following behind him. He found Janet in the kitchen with BIllyJo. She was sitting in a chair and she was hurting. He could tell she was frightened. "Janet." He said as he knelt in front of her. "It's gonna be ok. I'll get you to the hospital." He cupped her face with his hands. She was crying and having a hard time breathing. "Eddie…it's too early. The baby's not due for three more weeks." Shaking her head the whole time. "Come on Eddie, get her to my truck." Owen said as he walked up behind him. "I've done this before." Leslie and Robert stayed at BillyJo's with all the kids. Eddie helped Janet to Owen's truck and Alison jumped in with them. The rest followed in BillyJo's car.

Owen and Ikey paced the waiting room. Eddie was sitting in a chair next to Nick talking to his parents on his cell. He was worried. Seeing Janet is so much pain, and scared. He couldn't take it, but he had to hold it together. BillyJo was standing near the window talking to Phil and Pizza Girl. "BillyJo…you're a nurse. What are you thinking?" Phil asked as he made sure Eddie wasn't near. "I don't know Phil. Every woman is different. I'm just worried about it being so early. She's not due for a couple of weeks and first babies are usually late. But who knows. Babies come when they're ready." Hannah walked in the waiting room with an eager look on her face. Her best friend was about to have her first baby and she wanted to make sure she was ok. "What goes on? How's Janet." She walked straight to Eddie and Nick. They stood and Eddie began to explain. "She started having contractions tonight at BillyJo's. The doctor is with her now. He should be out in a minute." She looked at them. An uneasy look on her face. "It's early guys. She's got a couple of weeks left." Nick touched her arm and nodded. "You talk to your parents Eddie?" He asked. "Yeah. They should be here in a few hours." Eddie didn't know what to tell them. He had heard nothing since they got here and the nurses took Janet. No one would know anything until the doctor came to speak to Eddie. "Eddie." Everyone looked on the direct of his voice. Dr. Fair was standing in the waiting room. "Come here son. Let's talk." They sat in a couple of chairs and Eddie gave him his attention. "Janet's fine Eddie. She's in labor, but I've checked her out and everything looks good. The baby's heart rate is good and it looks like this baby's coming sooner than we all expected." The relief on Eddie's face was evident as he let out a sigh. Everyone else was listening in and relaxed once they heard the news. "Can I go see her Dr. Fair? When I brought her in they took her straight back and I haven't seen her." Dr. Fair patted him on the back. "That's my fault Eddie. Knowing Janet's history with this pregnancy, I had them take her straight to radiology for an ultrasound and I wanted to check her out completely before I spoke with you." Eddie was ok with that. He trusted Dr. Fair. "Glad I did. Janet's ready. We are going to have a baby quite soon." Just then the nurse came in and motioned for Dr. Fair. He met her halfway and she whispered something to him. He nodded his head and turned. Eddie rose immediately and walked towards Dr. Fair. "What is it?" Dr. Fair smiled. "Come on son. Let's get you to Janet. I'm sure you want to be there when your baby's born."

Eddie followed Dr. Fair to labor and delivery. This place was busy. He saw nurses going in and out of rooms and he started looking for which room could be Janet's. Dr. Fair stopped and turned. Quickly he gave his orders. "Ok Eddie, here's the drill. Janet's labor is fast and she is too far along for any medicine or epidural. She's in a lot of pain." Eddie suddenly got scared. "When we get in there, you stand at the head of her bed and when it's time for her to push you support her." Eddie nodded. Hanging on his every word. "And most important. No matter what she calls you or what angry words may come out of her mouth, you tell her she is beautiful, you love her, and you are so glad she is having your baby." Eddie took in a breath and nodded. "Got it." Dr. Fair smiled as he started to push the door open. "Don't worry Eddie. Babies have been coming into this world for a long time. Everything will be fine."

They entered Janet's room and she was there with the nurses waiting. Janet was sitting up with her feet in stirrups ready to go. She was concentrating on her breathing and glad to see both of them. She smiled at Eddie and he couldn't help but smile at her as her reached her bedside. "Babe, you're gonna be ok." He stood next to her trying to support her back as she was having a contraction. The contraction was bad and she barely had the energy to breathe through it. Dr. Fair was at the foot of the delivery bed and checked her. "Ok Janet relax for just a minute. It's almost time to push. Eddie, straddle the bed and sit behind her. You need to help support her as she pushes." Eddie did just that without thinking twice. Janet leaned back against him and drew strength from his presence. He whispered in her ear and she smiled through her tears. Dr. Fair spoke. "Janet…it's time to push. At your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." She agreed and as it came, she did just that. Eddie was there. Supporting her as she rose to push. Encouraging her with every word that came out of his mouth. "Janet, stop pushing." The baby's head was out and Dr. Fair moved the cord and cleared the airway. "Ok honey. You ready? Time for the shoulders. I need you to push again on your next contraction." She looked at him and nodded her head. She had a job to do. The next contraction came and she pushed. Eddie felt her entire body shudder as the baby's shoulders passed through. She cried out and it was over. "Well, well. Here she is. Guys you got yourselves a baby girl." Dr. Fair wiped her clean and gave her to Janet. Eddie and Janet were both in tears. "She's here…." Janet said as she held her close. Eddie was looking down as Janet leaned against him holding their beautiful new little girl. As if they she had energy for anything else, Janet began to sing and everyone in the room joined in.

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday dear Shelby,**

**Happy Birthday to you!**


	32. Chapter 32

Eddie walked through the waiting room doors with a big smile on his face. Everyone jumped from their seats and walked towards him. "It's girl." He said. "She's beautiful guys…" Everyone was so happy. Tears, smiles and hugs everywhere. "How's Janet?" Hannah said as she gave Eddie a hug. "She's good. They are getting her ready to go to a private room now." The fellas surrounded Eddie with hugs and pats on the back. They were all so proud. BillyJo watched them. She thought their friendship was the most beautiful thing. She looked at Ikey and suddenly realized so much. So much she had yet to say. It was hard to say when she barely understood it herself. "Can someone take me to my truck? I need to run by the house and pick up a few things for Janet and me." Owen nodded. "Sure man. We have to go by BillyJo's and get the kids anyway." BillyJo stepped towards them and touched Ikey on the arm. "Eddie, why don't you stay here? Ikey and I can run by your house and get everything you need. We'll bring your truck here as well." Nick agreed. "Yeah man. I called your parents when the doctor took you back for the delivery. Since everything is ok, they are going to wait and come tomorrow morning. Go ahead and spend this time with Janet." Eddie was reluctant, but agreed. "OK, but there is something I need you to bring." Ikey and BillyJo got their instructions and everyone said their goodbyes. There would be plenty of time to see Janet and the baby. Right now Eddie and Janet needed to be alone and enjoy this new life.

The gang went back to BillyJo's house and cleaned what remained of the celebration. They had given Leslie and the Commander strict orders not to worry about anything, but the kids. That was certainly enough. Within minutes of arriving, everyone dispersed. Owen and Alison gathered their kids and headed out. They would drop Phil off on the way. Pizza Girl offered to stay with the kids till BillyJo and Ikey returned from the hospital. It was late so BillyJo asked her to stay the night. This way they could go to Janet and Eddie's house the next morning and make sure things were in order for the baby to come home and Eddie's parents to stay the week. Janet had expected to have a few more weeks to prepare for this. Nick and Sam headed home as well. He would take him home to Hannah the next day.

Eddie headed down the hallway to Janet's room. He was walking on air. As he approached the new mother's section of the hospital the double doors were locked. There was an older gentleman sitting behind a desk. Eddie must have had a strange look on his face because the gentleman answered his question without him asking. "Not to worry. The nurses are bringing the babies from the nursery. No one can go back until the babies are safe in the rooms with their mothers." Eddie nodded and waited. "You must be a new father." The gentleman said. Eddie smiled. "Yes sir. She was born an hour or so ago." The man smiled. "Congratulations. You should be able to go back in a couple of minutes." Eddie was glad they were bringing the babies back. He and Janet were not able to hold her for very long before they took her back for the pediatrician to check her out. Even though the time was short, it seemed to stand still for him when he watched Janet hold her for the first time. The whole event had amazed him. Being with Janet as she gave birth to their child. How far they had come.

The doors were unlocked. Eddie went to the nurses' station and was directed to Janet's room. As he approached her room the door was open and he could see them. Janet was sitting in bed with her knees slightly propped up and Shelby was lying in her lap. She had taken her from her blanket and was counting her fingers and toes. As she counted each one, her tears were dropping on Shelby like slow rain drops from heaven. Shelby was squirming. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn't say anything. He just watched her as she counted and then wrapped her back in the blanket. After a moment he spoke. "She's perfect you know?" He walked in and sat on her bed. "Yes…" She said as he reached and wiped her tears. He kissed her forehead and she scooted for him to sit next to her. He had his arm around Janet and they both looked at Shelby for a long time. "Are your parents here yet?" Eddie shook his head. Both of them still staring. "No. They'll be here tomorrow." She cradled her in her arms and leaned into Eddie. "Here Eddie, hold your little girl." He took her from Janet and gently held her. In awe.

Ikey and BillyJo made their way to Janet's room and gave Eddie their bags and keys to his truck. BillyJo gave Janet a hug and looked at the baby as she lay sleeping in the bed on wheels the hospital provided. "How are you feeling?" Janet nodded. "I'm ok. Hoping to get a nap in before I have to feed her." They said their goodbyes and headed out. Eddie went to his bag and started fumbling through what they had packed for him. He found it. He pulled out a small box and walked over to Janet's bed. She looked at him. So tired and pale. "I bought this for you a couple a weeks ago." He said as he sat on the bed facing her. "Thought it would be appropriate." He handed her the small box. She loved him so much. With everything going on, he had taken the time… "Eddie, it's beautiful. How did you know?" He smiled. "I just had this feeling we would have a girl. I almost went back and bought the other one just in case." They laughed together. She held the box and looked at the contents again. He had gotten her a charm for her bracelet. The profile of a little girl.

Walking through her back door into the kitchen, Ikey and BillyJo found the house to be quiet. Pizza Girl had gone upstairs to bed. The kids were late getting in bed as well. BillyJo hoped it would cause them to sleep a little later tomorrow. Tomorrow. It was tomorrow. Ikey walked back from the bathroom into the kitchen were BillyJo was still standing. She was just looking at him and he couldn't figure out what was on her mind. "What goes on?" He said looking at her strangely. She was leaning on the counter with her arms folded just staring at him. She looked at the floor and then again at him. "I love you Ikey." He just stared back. Not sure what to say. She had never said anything close to this before, even after he had shared his feelings in January. He had not said anything since then to give her the time she needed. As busy as things had been, this was the last thing he expected tonight. "I love the way you put my kid's feelings first… above everything. I love that you hang on my every word, and always look me in the eye." She walked towards him with a look of awe on her face. He just looked into her eyes as she spoke. She had tears streaming down her face and a look of such relief. "I love that you work hard every day and still think to call me to let me know you are thinking about me… that you make time to spend me..." He grabbed her face and kissed her. She looked at him again. "And I love that you have loved me all this time without any demands or expectations... I love you." He kissed her again. Unable to help himself.


	33. Chapter 33

"Do you think we'll make good parents?" Eddie asked as he handed the baby to Janet. "I know you will. I'm not sure about myself sometimes." He found it odd that she would say that. The way she handled Shelby, she seemed like an expert. "What makes you say that Janet? You have been such a trooper through all if this. You know, I expected you to be in labor for hours, and no sooner than we got here she was born." She agreed. "Some women are in labor for hours and some are not. This little girl was not going to wait any longer. I wonder if this is a sign of things to come." They laughed together as they watched her stir from her sleep. "Why are you not sure?" He said. He wanted to know what she could be thinking. She looked at him as he was sitting on the bed facing her. "Eddie, you seemed to have had a good home life growing up. You know how it should be. I don't really know what that is." Now Eddie understood where she was coming from. He could see why she was doubting. "But Janet you know what the life of a child should never be. That says something." She nodded her head and looked at Shelby. She thought for a moment. Then she spoke. "When my mom was married to Lee, I use to pray…alone at night. I would pray for so many things… but each night I would always ask God, 'if you really love me….give me a little girl. If you really love me give me a little girl and I promise she will always feel safe. She will always know she is loved and protected." Eddie looked at them for a long time before he said anything. "You will Janet…I know you will keep your promise to God." She looked at him and nodded. She had a slight smile on her face. "Yeah…I will." Janet nursed Shelby and put her back to bed. She and Eddie were both so tired, and soon enough they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey guys, come on in." Hannah called out to Nick and Sam from the kitchen. She stopped what she was doing to pour herself a cup of morning coffee and poured one for Nick as well. "Mom, why are you making chicken pot pie so early in the morning?" Sam said as he reached her and gave her a hug. "I am making this for Eddie and his parents. They are coming in this morning to stay with them and see the baby." Sam was excited about the newest addition to Knights Ridge. "Can I go to the hospital and see the baby?" He asked. Hannah looked at Nick and then to Sam. "I thought we would wait until she comes home. They will not have to stay for very long and Janet needs her rest. She doesn't need a bunch of visitors stopping by all day long." Sam was ok with that. "Can I go to Doodie's house? He came back from vacation yesterday and Jack and I told him we would come over." She smiled. "Not too long. Jack and Charlotte are spending the night tonight and you have to help me clean up before they get here." He hugged Nick and headed out the door. "Ok…see ya later." Hannah and Nick sat at the kitchen table with their coffee and started chatting. Their friendship had really grown over the past couple of months since Sam found out the truth. It was so nice to have everything out in the open. "Pretty exciting about the baby uh?" Nick said as he relaxed in his chair with his coffee. "Yes. I am so excited for Janet and Eddie. I can't wait to see her. I bet she is a beautiful baby." Hannah was smiling as she thought about the changes this baby would bring. "You seem to be doing better Hannah Jane. I was worried there for a while after we told Sam." She nodded. "Yeah, one day at a time. It has helped since Ray moved out. Now when we see each other, we are not fighting. It was just too tense with him here. He needs to deal with you being a part of my life. Sam's life." Nick put his mug on the table and looked at her. She was more beautiful now than ever. "Hannah, he is never going to deal with that. It's always going to be an issue. I mean…look at everything he's done." She nodded her head. Knowing full well he was right. "I know Nick, but I made a commitment when I married him, and I do love him. I have to try." He agreed and decided to change to subject. "So, Jack and Charlotte staying over tonight?" She got up from the table and checked the oven. "Yeah, BillyJo is working the ER call schedule this weekend for the oncology clinic. You know, in case any of their patients have to go the hospital. She doesn't have to go in and stay, but has to be ready to go in at a moment's notice. I told her just to let them stay the night." Nick smiled as he thought about BillyJo and Ikey. "Things have worked out well for them… Ikey and BillyJo." Hannah thought about it and smiled. "Yeah. Who would have thought?"

"You told him you loved him?" Janet was sitting up in bed and could not believe her ears. Pizza Girl and BillyJo had stopped by once they finished up at Eddie and Janet's house. Pizza Girl was holding Shelby and was fascinated. "Can you believe it Janet? I heard him hit the floor all the way upstairs." The girls laughed. BillyJo was sitting on Janet's bed and was feeling like a teenager all over again. "I just knew Janet. I knew that I loved him and wanted him to know as soon as possible." Lovely. "So, how are you feeling? How's nursing?" Janet looked well rested and ready to conquer the world. "Everything is going fine. I have just got back from walking the halls while the baby went to the nursery for a bit. Had David and Maggie arrived when you left the house?" Pizza Girl handed Shelby to BillyJo and they switched places. "Yes. They just arrived as we were heading to the car. BillyJo and I made sure the nursey was ready for you and the guest room and bath were set. That was around eleven so they should be here shortly once they get settled in. Where's Eddie?" Janet pulled her hair up, clipped it and smiled at her friend. "He went to get something to eat. He was craving a burger from Sully's." BillyJo placed Shelby in her bed and made sure she was wrapped tightly. "Speaking of, there was plenty left over from last night so we took a few things over to your house so Eddie's parents would have something for lunch." The door to Janet's room opened and Eddie walked through whistling to himself. "Hello ladies. Are you subjecting my little girl to Knight Ridge Girl Talk?" They laughed as he went to give Janet a kiss. "How did you know it was girl talk?" Pizza Girl said as she gave him a hug. "Oh, I got the call this morning." He smiled and then looked at BillyJo. Janet looked at him and then at BillyJo. "You didn't tell me!" Eddie turned to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed with his burger. "Of course I didn't. I'm scared of BillyJo. She would have killed me if I told you first." BillyJo walked over and gave them both a hug. "He's exactly right Janet. He wouldn't have lasted a day." Everyone laughed as the girls gathered their purses to head out the door. "Hey BillyJo, how come you're not at work today?" Eddie asked as he took a bite of his burger. "I'm off today because I'm on call the next two nights." Janet looked at her and asked. "What about the kids? Are they just staying home alone in case you have to go in?" She shook her head. "Are you kidding me? Charlotte would burn the house down. They are staying with Hannah tonight and then Ikey will be there tomorrow night." Janet looked at Eddie with a smile.


	34. Chapter 34

David and Maggie knocked on the door of Janet's room. They could not wait to see their new granddaughter. "Come in." Eddie called out as he placed Shelby in her bed. Eddie's parents entered the room carrying fresh flowers in a vase. "Hi Dad, those flowers for me?" Eddie said with a big grin on his face. Giving his father a hug. "Absolutely not. They are for my favorite daughter in law." He placed the vase on a table near her bed and he and Maggie gave Janet a hug and kiss. David and Maggie spent the next half hour with Eddie and Janet. They spent time talking about what it's like having a new baby. Eddie's parents would be staying a few days. Maggie wanted to be there for Janet, and help her get adjusted. "So when do you think you will be home Janet?" Maggie said as she sat in the chair next to her bed. She loved having Janet in her life and couldn't wait for her to be home with the baby. Eddie and David were talking on the other side of the room. Father-son stuff. "I should be discharged tomorrow. I'm ready to get home and get in a routine." Janet had not rested much at all since the Shelby had been born. Maggie could tell she was tired. She rose and sat on Janet's bed. "I know how exciting it can be when your new baby arrives." She brushed some hair from Janet's face. "You should get some rest Janet. You don't want to get so exhausted you can't sleep once you get home." Eddie walked over to them. "I've told her the same thing Mom. We were up late last night and she has had visitors all morning." Janet reached and held his hand. Maggie thought for a moment and smiled. "Ok, it's time for Maggie to take over. " Eddie and David looked at each other. "Oh Lord." David said. Maggie rolled her eyes at them. "Shelby has been fed, so why don't we ask the nurse to take her back to the nursery. That will give you some time to rest." Eddie started to speak, but Maggie stopped him. "Eddie, you can go home with us for a few hours." She turned to Janet and patted her on the knee. "Janet, I'm going to speak to the nurses and have them put a 'no visitors' sign on your door for the afternoon." From the look on Janet's face Maggie could tell she was unsure. "Don't worry honey, you will thank me later." She did thank her. The nurses put the baby in the nursery and posted the sign on Janet's door. Eddie left with his parents but not before kissing his wife and reassuring her that his mother was right. Janet got the rest she needed.

Hannah got home from work later than usual. No one should be working late on a Friday, but she volunteered. Nick had picked up Sam so the evening was hers. It was not Nick's weekend, but she was pretty flexible with the schedule. There was a new movie out and Nick had promised to take Sam the day it opened. Ray had called earlier. She didn't want to see him tonight. They had fought earlier that week and she just didn't want to hear it. He was ready to move back in, but she was still unsure. Why? Why was she unsure? One reason was because he was giving her an ultimatum. "Hannah Jane either I move back in and we get on with our married life or I file for divorce." Hannah knew he was threatening this because he was afraid she and Nick were getting close again. Always trying to manipulate the situation. She loved him, but he wanted to control her. She had come to realize it once he left. It was like a heavy weight was lifted when he loaded his suitcase in his truck.

Hannah drew a bath and poured herself a glass of wine. As she soaked she thought about how her life had changed the past few months. The summer had brought so much change. It seemed the only thing consistent in her life was that Nick took Sam every other weekend. Adjustment. That seemed to be the theme. At the same time she was not adjusting. Not at all. Though she fought with Ray all the time, he was still her rock. He held her together. Before Ray she leaned on Sam, now he was being shared. With all the changes there were times Hannah felt like she was spiraling down.

Grabbing her favorite robe, Hannah went to her room and found her comfy pajamas. Tonight was the night to go shopping or maybe do something with a friend, but she was tired. Ready for the weekend, she headed down stairs with her favorite book. Two chapters in Nick and Sam arrived. "Hey buddy, how was the movie?" She asked as she gave Sam a kiss. Hannah listened with excitement and Sam told her all about it. Eventually Sam went upstairs leaving Hannah and Nick to talk. Hannah seemed to find herself in this position quite a bit. Sitting next to Nick talking about Sam and work and life in the Ridge. "So…Sam said he got the teacher he wanted." Nick poured them each a little more wine. "He did…we got the letter last week inviting us to open house. It's hard to beleive school will start in a few weeks." She sat there for a moment thinking. Then she spoke. "Nick, would you like to go?" Laughing he put his glass on the coffee table. "Thanks, but you're a little late. Sam asked me already" They laughed together. "It's good to hear you laugh again. I don't know that I have heard you laugh in a while." Nick was looking at Hannah in a way that made her spin. She rolled her eyes at him. "You make me sound like I'm a miserable person." Nick leaned back on the sofa. "I don't think you're miserable." He smiled at her. They looked at each other for what seemed like several minutes. In the silence Nick rose from the sofa. "I guess I better get going." She nodded and rose following him to the door. As he reached the foyer he stopped and turned to Hannah. He just looked at her not saying a word. To Hannah's surprise, he pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a slow and passionate kiss that left Hannah wanting more.


	35. Chapter 35

Janet turned the corner of Main Street and kept an eye out for a parking spot. She had just left the doctor's office after receiving a clean bill of health. Shelby's appointment had been that morning as well and she was doing great. Shelby was six weeks old today and already growing and changing. Janet already had her on a good schedule and life with a new baby had been a wonderful new journey. She found a spot and unloaded Shelby from the back seat. She walked through the door of Best Friend Windows with the carrier in one hand and her shopping list in the other. "Hey Janet." Nick said as he took Shelby from her and placed her carrier on his desk. "This carrier's heavy. Wouldn't t be easier to just hold her?" She smiled in agreement. "Sometimes I think it would be, but I'm headed to the store and it's easier to put the carrier on the cart than hold her." Nick was looking at Shelby and was simply fascinated. "Is Eddie out on a job?" Janet said as she looked at Eddie's empty chair. "No, he went down to the city clerk's office to pay our taxes. He shouldn't be too much longer. Why don't you wait for him?" Janet walked to the water cooler and filled a cup. "That's ok. I didn't tell him I was going to drop by or anything. I'll just get my groceries and head back home." She drank her water from the little cup and threw it in the trash. "Janet, you can leave Shelby here if you want. I can watch her while you go to the store." She looked at him in shock. "Nick, that's ok. I can take her with me. I take her practically everywhere. What if a customer stops by?" It wasn't that she didn't trust Nick; she just didn't want to impose on him at work. "Really it's no trouble. It's quiet here and I'm sure I won't be alone for very long. Eddie will be back soon." She thought about it for a second. "Seriously Janet…go." She agreed. "You sure you're ok? She has eaten and has a clean diaper. I shouldn't be very long." Nick sent her out the door and resumed the paper work he was tackling before she came in. He moved Shelby to the floor beside his chair and caught himself staring at her rather than getting his work done.

Janet walked across the street to the grocery store. It was nice to know Shelby was with Nick. This way she could get through the store quickly and head home. She grabbed her cart and headed to the produce department. Janet looked up from her list to find her best friend. "Hannah…hey. What are doing here in the middle of the day?" Hannah walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm actually off today. Where's my favorite baby girl?" Janet smiled at the thought of it. "She is at the shop with Nick. I stopped by and he insisted she stay with him while I got my shopping done." They laughed at the thought. Janet noticed the look in Hannah's eyes when she mentioned Nick's name. "Janet, you better hurry up. Eddie's going to get back to the office and find his little girl with Nick and freak out." Janet knew she should get on with her shopping, but couldn't help but ask. "Hannah…What goes on with you? I haven't talked with you much. Only when you've come by to see the baby." Hannah had come around some, but had mostly kept to herself lately. Janet had been a little worried about her. "Not much Janet. School starts next week. Nick and I have open house tomorrow night with Sam." Janet noticed how Hannah was avoiding looking her in the eye. Janet looked at her for a moment. "Walk with me Hannah. We can catch up while I get the few items on my list." They walked through the store and collected their items. Hannah quickly filled her small basket helped Janet with hers.

They checked out and Hannah helped as Janet loaded her car. They had parked pretty close together, so things worked out for their catch up session. The whole time they talked, Janet felt like Hannah was hiding something. "Hannah." She finally said. "You want to tell me something…I can tell. You ok?" Hannah shut her car door and walked towards Janet. "You are my best friend right? I mean no matter how many stupid mistakes I make…we will always be friends" Janet smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course Hannah…" Hannah stopped her. "I slept with Nick…have been… sleeping with Nick." Janet looked at her in shock. "Oh my…" Janet took a breath and made sure her voice was lowered. "Hannah…you're still married. If Ray finds out…" Hannah put her hand to her temple. "I know Janet…I just don't know what I'm going to do. It's not like Nick…we are not seeing each other, it's just that when we do… see each other, we can't help ourselves." Janet nodded. "So there's no…" Hannah interrupted her. "Commitment…I'm not expecting anything, but." Janet shook her head. "No Hannah…don't make excuses. I love Nick. I love him dearly, but he has a hard time deciding what he wants. If you are going to end a marriage, you better be very sure about this." Hannah just stood there and looked away. "The thing is Hannah, knowing you as well as I do, I am sure Ray has no idea about what goes on with Nick. For that matter you are probably seeing him as well." Hannah looked at her. Guilty. She was repeating history.

Eddie looked out the window of Best Friend Windows and saw Janet and Hannah talking. He had seen them walk outside and load Janet's car. They stood outside and talked for a few minutes. Eddie could tell the conversation was intense. He had come back a few minutes earlier to find Nick sitting at his desk holding Shelby. "I see you are getting a lot of paper work done there Nicky." He had said to him giving him a hard time. Nick explained that Janet had stopped by to see him after going to the doctor and he talked her into leaving Shelby. Janet walked through the door and smiled when she saw Eddie waiting for her. "Hey…everything go ok at the doctor?" He kissed her and put his arm around. "Yes…we are both fine. Was it ok that I left Shelby here? Nick volunteered." Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course. Perks of having your own business." Nick rose from his desk and put Shelby back in her carrier. "That's right Janet. Before you know it Shelby will be here selling windows." The all laughed at the thought. Knowing time does pass just that fast. Eddie carried Shelby to the car for Janet and saw them off. "You ok Janet?" He asked as they reached the car. "Saw you talking to Hannah and you looked a little frustrated when you got to the shop." He said as he locked the carrier in the car seat. Janet shook her head and kissed him goodbye. "We'll talk at dinner. Nothing that can't wait until then." She got in her car and headed home. There were several things she wanted to get done before Eddie got home.

By the time Eddie got home Janet had accomplished a lot. Dinner was ready and Shelby had her bath. Janet always let Eddie put her to bed at night. It was their time. After dinner Janet nursed Shelby while Eddie washed the dinner dishes. He took over once she was fed and got her ready for bed. He sat and talked to Shelby for a while. Janet could hear him from the living room and smiled. She loved the way he talked to Shelby. Once she was asleep he found Janet waiting for him. "Come here." She said. They made love as if making up for lost time.

Afterwards as they lay in bed talking, Janet told Eddie about her conversation with Hannah. "Sleeping together? Are you sure Janet?" She sat up in bed and put Eddie's t-shirt on. "She told me that every time they see each other, they seem to…hook up. Has Nick not mentioned it to you?" Eddie was shocked. Not that it could be happening, but that Nick had kept it to himself. "He hasn't said a word. Does this mean she is divorcing Ray?" Janet shrugged her shoulders and snuggled close to Eddie. "I'm not sure what it means. Eddie she has not called it off with Ray. He still thinks they are…working on getting back together. He never moved out to end it, just to work through things." Eddie thought about it for a second and was fearful for Nick. "Ray is going to freak if he finds this out, and I don't blame him." Janet agreed. "To think you're working on your marriage and find out your wife is messing around with her boyfriend of ten years ago." Eddie shook his head. "You know…Ray's revenge runs deep. This could be big trouble for Nick and Hannah."


	36. Chapter 36

BillyJo and Janet were walking briskly on the track. It was early September, and there was a smell in the air that was hinting winter would be here soon. School had started a couple of weeks before and everyone had soon fallen into new schedules. "Motherhood seems to suit you Janet." BillyJo was smiling when she said it. The girls had been walking for at least half an hour. At times almost running. Janet had lost all of her baby weight and then some. She was still curvy Janet and she liked it that way. Being a mom was agreeing with her. She felt so comfortable in her own skin. "I am loving it. Kinda tired of nursing though." BillyJo agreed. "Yeah, it's nice in the beginning, but can get tedious. How long do you plan on nursing?" Janet began to slow down. "I'm sure I'll put her on formula before I start teaching in January." The girls stopped when they saw Hannah pull up. "Hey Hannah Jane." BillyJo said as she gave her a wave. "Hey you two. I called and Eddie told me you guys were here so I thought I would stop by on my way home. It's Saturday. Do you not let Eddie enjoy the three o'clock ritual anymore?" Janet laughed and BillyJo rolled her eyes. "Of course! As soon as we are done I will relieve him of his fatherly duties." Hannah walked a couple of laps with them as they chatted. They played catch up for a little while before walking to their cars. "BillyJo, do you and Ikey have any plans for tonight? I was wondering if Sam could spend the night." BillyJo looked at her and smiled. "Sure Hannah. Just bring him by whenever you're ready. We are just hanging out at my house tonight. Jack will enjoy having his friend over." Hannah thanked her. "That will work out great. Ray and I are having dinner in Boston tonight, and I didn't want a sitter to have to stay so late." BillyJo wondered silently at why she needed sitter in the first place. Hannah said her goodbyes and BillyJo noticed that Janet had a stressed look on her face. "What goes on?" Janet looked at BillyJo and took a sip of her water. "Nothing." She said as she shook her head. "Let's go. Hopefully Shelby is napping so I can get a shower."

Hannah was ready when Ray picked her up for dinner. She had been dreading their date until she saw him. She had planned to tell him it was over and they needed to proceed with the divorce. When she opened the door to find Ray standing there, she couldn't help but smile. He seemed lovely and she remembered the man she fell in love with. The man that had been there all along. The man who stayed in Knights Ridge, and was always sure. There were so many reasons why she loved Ray, and so many reasons it wasn't going to work. As she sat across the table from him and listened to him talk about being a family and always loving her, the wall started to crumble. She couldn't do it. She could not tell him it was over. It wasn't over, yet it was just beginning with Nick? Was it beginning? Nothing had been said. Just passion and tension. The good kind of tension that left you breathless. She remembered the words of her best friend. "…if you're going to end a marriage, you better be sure." She wasn't sure. Hannah wasn't sure how she felt about Ray or how she felt about Nick. No. She was sure. She loved them, she loved them both. She would have to choose. Not tonight.

Ikey was sitting on the steps of BillyJo's house. She was on the step in front of him sitting between his knees. Ikey's arms were wrapped around her and they were watching Charlotte play with a friend from next door. They looked so…comfortable. Ikey had not moved in. He really wanted to respect the kids. They had only known a home with their mom and dad. He knew one day he would be in that house. Be a part of the family, but not yet. It would soon be dark, but they wanted to enjoy what was left of the day. "I saw Nicky today at Phil's. He didn't know Sam was staying the night with Jack. He offered to take him, but I told him not to worry. Jack was looking forward to it." BillyJo smiled in agreement. "Yeah…here they come." The boys parked their bikes and proceeded to tell them about their adventures that afternoon. Ikey and BillyJo laughed as they became more and more animated. "What's for dinner mom?" Jack asked as he stepped around them onto the porch. "Chicken and rice…you two go upstairs and clean up. We are going to eat in about ten minutes." The boys went inside to do as they were told, though BillyJo doubted they would. Ikey held her close and kissed her. "What was that for?" She said with a smile. "Two things…I love you…and I love chicken and rice." She giggled as he tightened his grip.

"Have you thought anymore about us Hannah? I would really like to come home. I miss you…I miss Sam." Ray looked at Hannah with such sincerity. No matter what he had done, she knew he loved her. "I just need…more time. I'm sorry." She turned to go inside, but he held her arm. "Don't take too long Hannah Jane." He kissed her. So glad to have this one intimate moment. Hannah closed the door feeling even more confused.

The next few days seem to pass in a blur for Hannah. Each day she would get up and go about her routine, but it was always on her mind. She loved Nick, but was afraid. Afraid he would never feel the same way. Afraid he would just live in the past. When they were sixteen and life was simple. Ray was her security. He was there, had always been there. She loved him, but it was different. It had changed the day Nick came back to Knights Ridge. But what if Nick didn't want to be with her? She could not subject Sam to his drifting in and out of their lives.

"I wish I had better news for you Mr. Cataldo." Ray had traveled to Boston for the second time in a week. He was sitting across the table from Glenn. The private detective that had been watching Hannah since he moved out. "As I said when we first met, my business is on the up and up. I did not tap your wife's phone or put any cameras in her home. Just watched her on occasion. " Ray didn't say anything. He was boiling inside. Thoughts going through his head about what he was going to do to Nick. "She was speaking to one of her friends just last week. She told her…a Mrs.Janet Latekka… that she was sleeping with Nick. I assume that is Nick Garrett?"


	37. Chapter 37

"Janet, I don't want you going to Providence alone." Eddie was sitting next to her on the sofa feeding Shelby a bottle. "You need to stay Eddie. Nick and Ikey need your help on the jobs you have scheduled this week." She leaned down and kissed Shelby's head. "Besides, BillyJo will be with me. We are just packing. You and Ikey can head to Providence on Saturday for the memorial service." Janet had received the call from the retirement center just before lunch. Her grandmother had passed away in her sleep. "Do you think your grandfather knows?" Janet's grandfather had been moved to the nursing home section after his stroke. "I'm not sure. It was so hard on my grandmother when they separated them, but since his stroke he can't speak. Doesn't recognize anyone." A smile formed across Eddie's face. "He recognized you the last time we were there." She smiled and nodded. "He's like you. He always recognizes me." She kissed him. "My mom will be here tomorrow and stay here while I'm at work. Ikey and I will leave early Saturday. What's BillyJo doing with the kids?" Janet grabbed her glass from the coffee table and took a sip of her water. "Ikey is keeping them until Friday. Then they are going home with Sam after school. I'm glad I put Shelby on formula already. This way she can stay home where she is comfortable." Eddie looked at Shelby and back at Janet. "You're going to miss her aren't you?" Janet wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes. I will miss her, but its best that she stays here, and we'll be home Saturday night. There's a lot for BillyJo and I to do, and we need time to say goodbye… I'll miss you too." Eddie kissed her on the forehead. "I think Ikey and I need to head over Friday afternoon. We can take you ladies out to dinner." She smiled in agreement. Hoping his week would work out for just that.

Eddie got up from the sofa and put Shelby to bed. As he returned to the living room something occurred to him. "You know Janet, Nick better stay away from Hannah's this weekend. With the kids there, Ray's liable to find out everything." Janet laughed as he sat back down. "I know. Charlotte the 'informer' will tell all." He put his arm around her and they snuggled close together. "Has Nick ever told you about Hannah?" Eddie took a pull of his beer. "No. I think he must be a little freaked out about it. He's always wanted to be with her, but not while she was married to Ray. Doesn't need to happen this way." Janet thought for a moment. "Eddie, I kind of think Ray may know…or at least be suspicious of something." Interesting, Eddie thought. "What makes you say that?" She sat up to turn and look at him. "Hannah told me he has really backed off. They haven't been out in a month. Not since he took her to dinner in Boston. Maybe he's decided to end it. Let her be with Nick or whomever." Eddie shook his head. "No way. It's not over by a long shot. If Ray even has an idea about Nick and Hannah, there will be hell to pay….eventually."

BillyJo and Janet left early Wednesday morning for Providence. They took BillyJo's van so they could pack it with anything they chose to keep that wasn't going to charity. Janet's grandparents had lived at the retirement center for almost ten years. There would not be much to pack, but they would be responsible for cleaning and getting the suite ready for the next occupant. "BillyJo, it seems like just yesterday you and Lance and I were moving them here." Janet said as they unlocked their hotel room door. "I know, time flies doesn't it?" BillyJo turned the light on next to the bed. "Janet…how are you doing with this? You've haven't talked much about losing her, even Eddie's mom asked if you were ok." Janet put her suitcase on the bed and turned to BillyJo. "I'm really ok. I knew this day would come…and they have both lived such full lives. It is sad, but I know I'm not alone. My Grandfather is still with us… and I have my own family now." They freshened up and headed to the Trinity Place retirement home to pack. Janet's grandfather would remain in the nursing home so there was no sense is keeping their suite. One bedroom, a tiny kitchen, sitting room and bath. This had been their residence for some time and now the girls would be packing up their lives and saying goodbye to Edith, or Grammy as she had been so affectionately referred. Though BillyJo had married into the Meadows family, she had loved Grammy like she was her own. Janet had decided to have the furniture picked up by Good Will. Neither she nor BillyJo needed more stuff, so it seemed like the best option. As Janet was boxing up the items from the linen closet, BillyJo had found a photo album and sat on the sofa to go through it. She looked at all the pictures of Janet and Lance as children. There was a school picture of Lance that looked so much like Jack it gave her chills. Lance would always be with her.

Friday arrived soon enough and the guys ended their day early to join Janet and BillyJo in Providence. "mmm…I missed you so much." Eddie said as he gave Janet and hug. The guys took them to a restaurant downtown and everyone caught up on the past few days. Eddie's mom had enjoyed her time with Shelby although she missed her daughter in law. Ikey told them about his adventures in babysitting and everyone laughed till they cried. Janet's grandmother had wished to be cremated. There would be a short memorial service the next day and then they would head home. Eddie and Janet stayed in an adjoining room and hoped to get some sleep. Neither one of them had slept much without the other next to them. "Did you guys see the kids before they went to Hannah's?" Her face was still pink from her shower. "Yeah…we did. Ikey and I stopped by the school on our way out of town. I went home for lunch too to see Shelby." Janet smiled as she eased into the bed. "I miss my little girl. I'm ready to get tomorrow over with and head back home." He sighed as he pulled her close.

The memorial service had been very special. So many friends from the retirement center had come and the chaplain had so many nice things to say. Janet's grandfather was unable to attend, but they went to see him before they left. He looked very confused when the four of them walked in until he realized Janet was with them. Then he felt at peace. They left soon afterward and headed back to Knights Ridge. Janet and Eddie were in his truck with Ikey and BillyJo behind them. They would be home soon and Janet couldn't wait. She missed Shelby desperately. Eddie looked at her across the cab of the truck. Janet was looking out to window daydreaming. "I forgot to tell you." Eddie said trying to bring her back to reality. "I saw Hannah at the coffee shop the other day. I think she was trying to act like she and Nick had not come in there together." Janet shook her head and looked out the window. There was a smirk on her face. She was looking in the mirror and suddenly burst out laughing. Her laughter was contagious and Eddie laughed as well, then he asked. "What are you laughing at?" She shook her head and turned to him. "All this time. I have seen this before and never realized how odd it seems." Eddie had no idea what she could be talking about. "Look in your rearview mirror. Ikey…driving a minivan." Eddie looked and got a huge grin on his face. "Well, well, well. Looks like an old pro."

"It's good to see you Ray." Matt was sitting there in his arrogance. He had left town after Eddie's beating, but it was obvious he was glad to be back. "So…what is it that you want me to do? I'm not going anywhere near Latekka. Too much history there."Ray looked at him in his frustration. He was losing control. For so long he had control over everything, now it was falling apart. "I just want him gone. Buried." Whatever you have to do…just do it. Burn his business down, steal his money…I don't care….I just want him out of Hannah and Sam's life for good."


	38. Chapter 38

"What are we doing Hannah Jane? We shouldn't be doing this…you're still married to Ray." They had met for lunch at Hannah's to talk but had ended up in bed. "I love you Nick..." He kissed her in a way that made her head spin. "I love you too…I don't want it to be like this…You and Sam….I want us to be together." She sat up to get out of bed and grabbed her robe. She was avoiding him. Afraid. Hannah couldn't commit to him if he would just leave again. "You're afraid." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed. He held her so close, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise you Hannah, I'm not leaving. I'm through running away…." The front door opened and woke Hannah from her sleep. It was just a dream. He wasn't here with her. Holding her. Telling her he would never leave. She sat up in her chair and put her book down. "Hey buddy." She said as Sam walked through the door. "Hey mom." Sam walked over and sat on the ottoman in front of her. "Are you ready for the play next week?" Hannah said as she gave him a kiss. "Yeah. Jack and I are Indians so that's pretty cool. Doodie is one of the pilgrims. I think it will be fun." She smiled at him, but her dream was still on her mind. She looked at the clock. "You know Sam, I want to go see Janet. Do you want to go?" He got up and headed to the kitchen. "That's ok, Doodie's coming over to play video games." She didn't even stop to call. Just grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. The walk did her good. It helped her clear her mind and get her thoughts together.

"Hannah…what brings you by today?" Janet opened the door with a baby in arms and a smile on her face. "Come in." It was Saturday and Eddie was gone to check on Phil and the guys. "I was about to lay Shelby down for a nap. We can have some coffee and talk for a while." Hannah shook her head and held out her arms. "Let me put down. I never get to spend time with her anyway. You go make coffee." Hannah took Shelby and headed to the little nursery. She sat in the rocker and enjoyed a few moments with Shelby till she drifted off to sleep. She missed these times. Walking into the kitchen, she found Janet at the table pouring coffee for them. "What's on your mind Hannah Jane?"

They talked for the next hour. Hannah told Janet about her dream that afternoon and mostly her fears. "Janet…what if I end my marriage and commit to Nick, and he leaves or something? What if he is just acting sixteen again?" Janet put her mug on the table and looked at her friend. Poor Hannah. So confused and such a mess when it came to Nick. "Hannah, I have wanted to say this to you since Nick came back to the Ridge." Hannah rolled her eyes. "I know Janet, you have told me. I'm in love with him and I need to admit it. I have. It doesn't change the fact I love Ray, and it doesn't change that fact that Nick doesn't know what he wants." Janet just shook her head and smiled at Hannah. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about following your heart, not your mind." Hannah put her head in her hands. Janet touched her arm and continued. "Hannah…you are in love with Nick. For everything he is, and everything he isn't. You always have been, and you say you feel the same about Ray, but you don't. You love the way Ray makes you feel. Safe, and secure. Controlled." Hannah looked at her with tears running down her face. "The thing is Hannah, those things don't last, but if you can tell me that you are desperately in love with Ray and want to spend the rest of your life with him, then I will support you one hundred and ten percent." Hannah sat back in her chair and gathered her thoughts. "I can't tell you that Janet." She started to cry and Janet did what she could to comfort her. "I'm so sorry. So sorry you have to go through this." Hannah took a sip of coffee and composed herself. "What about my vows Janet? Ending this with Ray would be a very big decision." Janet thought about what she said and chose her words carefully. "You know I believe in commitment and I think marriage is sacred, but at the same time, I do not feel we are supposed to live in misery. Yes, it's wrong for you to be sleeping with Nick, but Ray's no saint. He's been in this relationship for his own selfish reasons." Hannah nodded in agreement. She knew his love was centered around control. "But what if…" Janet held her hand and stopped her. "You cannot allow yourself to love Nick and end your marriage based on what his reaction will be. His choices. Sometimes you have to let yourself love someone without any hopes or expectations. If you don't allow yourself that at least once in your life, you'll never know what true love really is."

Nick walked through the door of Best Friend Windows, and Eddie could tell he had a lot on his mind. He was late coming back from lunch, but that had become a habit the past few months. Janet had told him about her conversation with Hannah on Saturday. "What goes on Nicky?" Eddie said as Nick sat at his desk. Nick looked out the window and shook his head. "I can't do this anymore man." Eddie looked at him concerned. "Everything ok? You're dad is still doing ok isn't he?" Eddie knew what was wrong, but he wasn't going to bring it up. Nick got up from his desk and made sure no one was in store room or the rest of the shop. Walking back up front he stood in front of Eddie's desk with his arms folded. "Hannah and I have been…sleeping together." Eddie looked at him and Nick could tell from the look on his face it was no surprise. "Oh my gosh, is it that obvious? You don't look surprised at all." Eddie stood up and walked around his desk to face Nick. He had a slight smile on his face. "You forget…I sleep with the best friend." Nick nodded in agreement, and then looked at Eddie with worry on his face. "You and Janet…you haven't told anyone have you? If this gets back to Ray…" Shaking his head, Eddie reassured him, "No Nick. No one. You need to be careful Nicky. If Ray finds this out… he will kill you." Nick knew he was right. "I've tried to end it. So many times I have called or gone to see her with the idea of ending it, but… I can't." Eddie shook his head. "I know you can't Nick. Hannah's you're soul mate, your best friend. When you find that…it's impossible to shake." Nick looked at him knowing that he spoke from experience. The door to the shop opened. Nick and Eddie turned to see Hannah standing in the sunlight. "Hey guys…Nick, can I talk to you for a minute? Maybe we can take a walk?" Eddie looked at Nick and then at Hannah."No…stay here. I was just going to the coffee shop." He patted Nick on the shoulder and headed out the door.

The door closed and Hannah walked to Nick. It had felt like an eternity since he had seen her, yet only an hour ago… "Hey…I should have talked to you at lunch, but…" He smiled. "We were a little busy." She blushed and turned her head. "Hannah…you ok?" Nick wanted so much to hold her again. He had tried to be so careful. What if Ray or one of his goons saw them? "Nick, I went to see my lawyer this morning. I filed for divorce." He looked at her and almost spoke. "I'm not expecting anything from you Nick. That's not why I'm doing this. It's over with Ray…it never should have happened…" He kissed her. Not caring that anyone from the street could see them.


	39. Chapter 39

"Owen! What brings you by the shop today?" Nick held out his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Came by to see you big guy." He patted him on the back and looked at Eddie. "Alison told me that Hannah filed for divorce last week. Looks like she is really going through with it." Nick was trying not to get his hopes up. He really wanted Hannah to be done with Ray, but wasn't banking on a relationship with her until everything was final. "I really hope so Owen. We'll see what happens." Owen looked at Eddie and gave him a smile. "Long ball remember? Once she's done with Ray, you guys will be together forever. I guarantee." Nick had a hopeful look on his face. "Listen, Alison's mom is here this weekend which means…we have a babysitter for Saturday night. Anybody up for a night at Sully's?" The guys agreed it was a great idea. "Let me run it by Janet tonight and make sure she didn't have anything else planned." Owen was pleased and headed for the door. "Good deal. Alison's mom has already agreed to keep Shelby if you want. Let Ikey know, and Hannah for that matter. It would be great if we could all be together. Now…who's joining me for lunch?" Both the guys followed him out the door. Eddie called Ikey on his cell to meet them.

Saturday night came with a brisk smell to the air. Winter was on the way. By the time Eddie and Janet dropped off Shelby, Owen and Alison had left to get a table. Everyone would be there, including Hannah. She decided to bring Pizza Girl with her, so it would not appear she was with Nick. She still felt they had to be careful. Keep everything under wraps until the divorce was final. BillyJo and Ikey were sharing a babysitter with Hannah and were already there when Eddie and Janet showed up. "Hey Janet, you look so nice tonight. I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you." Pizza Girl gave Janet a big hug. Phil was staying in, but she was still planning on having a good time with her friends. "Thanks. It feels so good to be out with everyone…Hey Alison." She reached and gave Alison a hug. The girls caught up on what had been going on in each other's lives. The guys just picked up where they left off that afternoon. The evening was so nice. Beer, music and conversation. Every once in a while Hannah and Nick would catch themselves staring at each other. After some time, Janet got up and went to the bar to see Sully. He wrapped her in his arms and they talked for a few minutes. It was good to see him. "Janet are planning on staying home with the baby? You can work part time for me if you like." He smiled at her. She was like the daughter he had never had. "No, I go back in January. I'm glad. I've enjoyed being home with her, but I am ready to start teaching again." Hannah walked up behind her. "Hey Sully, will you refill these for us?" She handed him two pitchers and turned to Janet. "Come on, let's see what we can find in the jukebox." The girls walked in that direction. When they passed their table, Eddie gave her a wink. She looked so great. Janet was wearing some brown trousers and a top that were new, and a denium jacket. When they got in the car, Eddie said she was smokin'. The girls looked over their choices of music and were talking the whole time. 

"BillyJo and I were talking about taking a trip to Boston before you guys got here. You should go with us Janet." She was looking for something by the Bay City Rollers with no luck. "What did you want to do in Boston?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Christmas shopping. Thanksgiving will be here before you know it and then Christmas. Time flies." They could not decide what to play so they let the girls waiting behind them chose. Hannah and Janet stood there and talked. Both of them so engaged and animated. Nick was watching them. "Eddie, I don't think either one of them have stopped to breathe." Ikey and BillyJo were dancing, while everyone else were talking and enjoying each other's company.

When it was their turn again, Janet and Hannah proceeded to look over their choices in the juke box. "Hello ladies." They turned and Matt Lausch was standing there. "Matt. I didn't know you were back in town." Hannah said as she was taken by surprise. She looked past him to see if Ray was anywhere around. "Don't worry Hannah. Ray's got the kids tonight. He's not here." As Matt spoke to them, he couldn't take his eyes off Janet. She had changed since he left the Ridge. Janet glanced towards their table, but no one was looking their way. She was glad. The last thing she wanted was a fight. BillyJo could see them over Ikey's shoulder. She watched intently as Janet spoke to him. "Are you here for a visit Matt, or have you decided to move back?" Matt had left town about a year ago. As usual with one of Ray's goons, nothing happened when he was arrested for beating up Eddie. After Ray's glowing testimony to the judge, he simply got a year's probation. He stayed out of everyone's way and then left town. Coward. "I'm back. Working for Ray." Janet nodded her head and looked at Hannah. "See ya Matt." Hannah said and then turned back to the juke box. Janet joined her and they scanned the music selection. Matt turned to leave but stopped himself. He leaned in between to two of them to whisper in Janet's ear. "Hey Janet…you look really hot tonight. I can see now why Lee tried having his way with you." Chills ran up Janet's spine and she shut her eyes. Hannah turned and pushed him. "How dare you say something like that you son of a bitch!" Matt backed off with a disgusting grin on his face. Everyone looked up and saw what was going on. Hannah started chewing him out and Janet just backed away. Owen got between them. Nick, Ikey and Eddie followed. "Get out of here Lausch. Right now." Sully shouted from the bar. "If you can't be nice to the ladies, you're not welcome." Matt's friends walked him out while the gang found their seats again. "Hannah…what did he say to you to get you so upset?" Nick put his arm around her to calm her down. She shook her head. "He didn't say anything to me." She was to the point of tears. "It was Janet. It's was…so uncalled for."

Janet had made her way back to the table and took her seat next to Alison. "You ok?" Alison whispered. Janet nodded and smiled. "Good old Matt. Always a jerk." Janet looked and saw that the guys were talking with Hannah. She could tell from the look on Eddie's face that Hannah told him what Matt said. He started to go after him, but Owen stopped him. Ikey and BillyJo returned to the dance floor and BillyJo winked at her as they passed. Janet was talking with Alison and Pizza Girl when she felt Eddie's arm around her. "You ok Babe?" He whispered close. She turned to him with a slight smile and nodded her head. "He just said it to make you angry. He wanted to pick a fight." He kissed her. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Let's not let it ruin our night."

Everyone seemed to calm down and enjoy the rest of their evening. BillyJo and Hannah recruited Janet to help with the fall play on Thursday. They were in charge of taking down the minimal set and cleaning up. Between the three of them, it would take no time at all. Janet remembered working on the play last year. It was so much fun and the kids were always so excited. It was around eleven when the gang said their goodbyes. All of them agreeing to be at the play on Thursday. Even the guys. They had to be there to watch the kids.

The play turned out great. Nick was so proud of Sam. When he thought about it he felt honored to be sitting there with the other parents. When the play was over, Hannah and Nick walked to Sam's room to see the art projects the children had done. It seemed everyone in Knights Ridge was there. Children everywhere. Ray was there, but didn't say anything. He had avoided Hannah since receiving the divorce papers. Knowing if he tried to talk with her, he would say something he shouldn't. Oddly enough, seeing him didn't bother Hannah at all. She assumed she would be drawn to him, but it didn't happen. It felt more than natural to be with Nick.

Janet kissed Shelby and put her in the car. Kissing Eddie goodbye as well she told him she would be home soon. "Hannah is taking us home when we're done." Eddie looked at her with question. "Us?" Ikey was walking by with Jack and Charlotte. "Yo dude…I'm driving the van tonight." Eddie and Janet looked at each other and laughed. Both of them rolling their eyes. Janet waved as she went back inside.

The girls cleaned up the stage and packed away the set rather quickly. After sweeping and making sure there was no trash on the floor of the auditorium, the girls decided to head home. There were plenty of teachers still at the school. They went down the hall to say goodbye and make sure nothing else needed to be done. Janet took the opportunity to speak to all of her co-workers. "Hope you're ready to come back in January." Her principal said. "I will have a class waiting for you." After saying goodbye they headed to the car. "Hannah, where did you park?" BillyJo said as she put on her coat. "Right by the gym doors. I'm in Nick's car tonight. My heater's not working very well. He and Sam went with the Rowan's." Janet bundled up to brace the cold. "Just as well Hannah. It's really a chick car anyway." They laughed and buckled themselves in for the ride. Hannah pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the road. The elementary school was not that far out, but the road was pretty desolate. Cataldo builders had started a development to the east, but there was not much else nearby. The girls were talking and didn't notice the truck that was driving closely behind them. Suddenly the truck slammed into the back of Nick's car and jarred them. "What the hell was that?" BillyJo said as she turned around. The truck slammed them again and almost pushed them off the road. Hannah looked in the review mirror. "Who is that? Why are they slamming into us? Isn't there enough room on this road?" Janet looked at Hannah and could see the panic. It all happened so fast, yet felt like slow motion. The truck hit them again and instinctively Hannah hit the gas. She was afraid she would lose control of the car. The truck slammed into them, this time even harder, and the car started to spin. Like waves rolling in during the tide it began to flip. The girls were screaming and you could hear them over the scraping of mental on the pavement. When the car finally stopped it was upside down. Tires spinning.


	40. Chapter 40

Hannah woke looking at a world upside down. Once she got her baring she saw that Janet was barely conscious. She turned to look at BillyJo, but couldn't focus on her. Everything was blurry, and she was hurting. Hurting all over. Hannah unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled out of the car. She tried to see if anyone was around, but again, it was hard to focus. She felt grass. They must have rolled off the road. Not too far maybe? She wasn't sure. Still on her hands and knees, she reached back into the car to see if she could find her purse. It hurt so much to move. Her body was stinging all over and she was bleeding. The contents of the car had been thrown everywhere, yet she found a cell phone. Hannah collapsed on the ground as she hit 911. She started to cry and everything went pear shaped.

Nick took Sam home after the play. They had discussed Sam staying with him tonight, but it was just as easy to take him back to Hannah's. They could have some time together later rather than sharing a living room with Ronnie and the Commander. He promised him one video game before bed. Coming down stairs after saying goodnight to Sam, Nick found a seat in front of the TV. Hannah would be home soon.

Janet's cry of pain pierced through the darkness. She was confused and put a hand in front of her and felt the cracked windshield. The play…Nick's car…the truck hitting them. Glass flying and metal sparking on the pavement. She had to get out. She had to get help. Janet released her seat belt. She had every intention to brace her fall and crawl out of the car, but she couldn't move her arm. Janet fell and cried out in pain. It took her breath away. Once she got her focus, she looked and saw that Hannah was just outside of the car. She made her way to her and saw that the cell phone she was holding was on, but Hannah was unconscious. "911 Emergency." She could barely hear the women on the other end of the line. She grabbed the phone. Janet tried to speak but nothing came out. "Hello…is anyone there?" Shutting her eyes, she tried to calm herself. "Yes…yes…I'm here." She cried out. "We've had…there's been as accident. We're on county road three." She turned over onto her back to relieve the presser on her arm. As she looked up she saw that BillyJo was still unconscious. She called out to her, but BillyJo didn't stir. Then she saw the blood. BillyJo's leg was trapped under the front seat and there was blood. There was blood everywhere.

Charlotte wanted at least one book read to her, so she sat on the sofa with Ikey and he read her a chapter from "Charlotte's Web." Quite appropriate he thought. Once he finished he took her up stairs and made sure Jack had taken his shower and was ready for bed. He said good night and made his way to the living room. Grabbing a beer he sat back down and picked up the book again. It had been years since he read it.

"BillyJo….BillyJo you've got to wake up" Janet was trying to sit up so she could get to her. "Hello…hello. Are you there?" "Yes…yes" Janet said as she sat up. "Please hurry…my friends are hurt." She put the phone down and climbed to the back seat using her one good arm. Crying out in pain the entire time. Janet touched BillyJo's face. She was breathing, but her leg was still bleeding and Janet didn't know what to do. Realizing that the she still was wearing her scarf, Janet took it off thinking she could tie it around her leg, but with BillyJo's leg stuck under the seat, she couldn't do it. Janet reached up and pressed the scarf to the wound. As she did, pain surged through her body causing her to shake. She wedged the scarf against the wound and the seat before falling back. She could hear the sirens as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

It was eleven thirty when Eddie looked at the clock. He was waiting up for Janet and didn't know why she wasn't back. Shelby had gone to bed as soon as they got home, so he had camped out in front of the TV to catch a foot ball game. He picked up the phone and tried her cell. No answer. Just voice mail. It should not have taken very long to clean up. Even if the girls were just hanging out, it wasn't like her not to call. He picked up the phone again to try Hannah, but it rang before he could dial. "Hey man…has Janet made it home yet?" It was Ikey and he was as concerned as Eddie. "No. I just tried her phone, but there was no answer." Eddie turned off the game and got up to take a glass to the sink. "Have you talked to Nick?" He said as he returned to the living room. "Yeah, he just called. He hasn't heard a thing either." As Ikey spoke the words, Eddie's door bell rang. "Hold on man. Don't hang up." Eddie opened the door to find Steve and another officer he didn't know standing there. "Hey Eddie…I was gonna call but…" "What goes on Steve?" Steve looked at his partner and then back at Eddie. Ikey could hear the conversation and was feeling very edgy. "There's been an accident. You need to get to the hospital." Eddie just looked at them. Unable to move. "Eddie, we came here first, but we need to get a hold of…" Eddie shook his head. "I'll take care it Steve. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The guys gathered there thoughts rather quickly. Ikey would call Owen. He and Alison could keep the kids till they knew more. Eddie called Nick as he loaded Shelby in the truck. His mind was racing as he made the short drive to the Rowan's. Ikey was already there with Jack and Charlotte. The kids were half asleep, but knew something must be up. As Eddie handed Shelby to Alison, he didn't want to let her go. "It will be ok Eddie." She said trying to be some comfort. "Please call me as soon as you know anything. Once we get the kids settled, I send Owen to the hospital." He kissed Shelby and went back to his truck. Not knowing. It was driving him crazy. Ikey left the van and rode to the hospital with Eddie. When they reached the Emergency Room, Nick was waiting for them. "All I know right now…one of them called 911. When the cops got to the car was upside down…they were all unconscious."

Hannah was drifting in and out. She could tell there were people standing around her. It all seemed chaotic. There was a light in her eyes. "We need to get her to Radiology. I want an MRI of the brain, and x-rays. I want to make sure nothings broken." She turned her head and could see several people standing around someone else. Hannah could tell it was BillyJo. She looked bad. Pale. "We've got to get her upstairs to surgery." Her head. It was hurting so badly. "Dr. Garcia, this is a trauma case. We should fly her to Boston." He shook his head. "No…we can't. If we don't get her upstairs right now, she won't make it to Boston." He was yelling. And Hannah was fearful. As they pushed BillyJo quickly to the elevator, Hannah could see Janet. She was lying on a gurney and had heard everything said about BillyJo. They looked at one another. Both worried about their friend.

A nurse had escorted the guys to a private waiting room. They were freaking out. No one had heard anything for almost an hour. Nick had decided not to call Hannah's parents until he knew something. He knew they would want to be here, but wanted details before he called. Ronnie had gone to Hannah's to stay with Sam. He would need to give Sam an explanation in the morning. It was almost morning. Ikey had decided the same about BillyJo's parents. Her dad was close, but her mom would have to fly from Tennessee. He didn't want her on a plane till he knew more. Now they were all in this room with no windows. Each of them practically jumping when they heard a voice outside the door. Dr. Garcia opened the door to find three men. All eager for an explanation. "Gentlemen. I'm Dr. Garcia." The guys greeted him as they stood. "Please…sit." Dr, Garcia motioned. "There are a few things we need to discuss. We don't really know what happened, but the ladies were brought in by ambulance, and I'm sure the police will want to talk with you." The guys nodded agreed. Still wanting to know about the girls. "Mr. Cataldo?" Nick shook his head. "I'm Hannah's…boyfriend. Nick Garrett." Dr. Garcia looked at Nick. "Hannah's gonna be ok. She has a concussion and is beat up pretty bad." He looked at Eddie and Ikey. "They all are." He returned his attention to Nick. "I'm keeping her in Critical Care for at least forty eight hours. I will know more when we get the results of her MRI. You can see her at the eight AM visiting hour."

Dr. Garcia looked at Ikey. "You're BillyJo's friend…Ikey… aren't you?" Dr. Garcia knew BillyJo from the hospital and had seen them eating lunch together. "BillyJo is hurt pretty badly. Her… leg was pinned under the front seat of the car. She's lost a lot of blood Ikey. Anytime that happens…it can be pretty dangerous. BillyJo's in surgery now. As soon as we know more…" Ikey got up from his seat and walked away. He had to take all this in. Dr. Garcia, searched his thoughts. It always upset him to give bad news. Especially about a friend and co-worker. "Dr. Garcia…" Eddie's voice brought him back to reality. "Janet…yes Janet…She's still in the ER, but we will be putting her in a room shortly. Janet's arm is broken, and like the others…she's banged up pretty bad." Eddie put his head down. Thankful for his good news, but hurting for his friend. "We need to sedate her so that we can set her arm. She's asking to see you. Insisting in fact. She will not wait. She wants to see you now." Eddie agreed. The guys rose and shook his hand. Even Ikey. He was getting it together slowly but surely. As he shook Ikey's hand, Dr. Garcia gave him a wink. "I'll keep BillyJo in my prayers. She's tough Ikey. I'm sure she will be ok." With that he opened the door, and turned to Eddie. "Mr. Latekka…you want to come with me to see Janet?" Eddie patted Ikey on the shoulder and glanced at Nick. "Go ahead man." Nick said. "I'll stay with him."

Dr. Garcia walked Eddie through the doors of the ER. As they approached the patient area, Dr. Garcia reached up to pull back a curtain. "Don't stay too long Eddie. We need to finish up with her so we can get her to a room." Eddie agreed, and Dr. Garcia pulled back the curtain. Janet was lying in a bed with her arm in a sling. The doctor was right. She was banged up pretty bad. Really bad. She was in severe pain. It was written all over her face. He saw bruises everywhere. Her face, her arms. Eddie could see through the collar of her gown where her seat belt had burned her. He could tell it must have burnt her all the way across her torso. He sat on a stool next to her bed. She reached for him. "Hey...I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried." He touched her face. Softly so as not to hurt her and kissed her forehead. "Eddie…." She was hurting and trembling from the pain. "Don't talk. I don't want you upset. You need to rest." She took what strength she had and shook her head. "No…I have to tell you." He was kissing her gently. So glad she was here. Asking for him. Wanting to see him. "Eddie…someone…someone .was trying to run us off the road." He stopped kissing her and looked at her. Not believing what he was hearing. "Someone…a truck. Kept hitting us. Tried to run us off the road…we started spinning and…" He stopped her. "Shhh. It's ok." She was getting upset just telling him and he knew it. "Don't think about it Janet. You're safe now. It's ok." The curtain was pulled back again. Dr. Garcia was waiting. "Eddie…" Janet looked at Eddie and he kissed her. "I'll take care of it."


	41. Chapter 41

Eddie walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. He was silently raging. 'someone was trying to run us off the road.' Janet's words were still ringing in his ears. Who would do that? Three of the most harmless women in the world. Why would anyone try to hurt them? When Eddie got to the waiting room he saw that Owen had arrived. Nick was sitting there waiting for that eight AM visiting hour. He had talked to the nurse and Hannah was resting. Normally she would have let him back early, but the doctor did not want Hannah disturbed. She had a strong head injury, and they needed to be very careful. Eddie looked for Ikey. He hadn't said much, and Eddie was not going to tell him what Janet said. He was in no shape to hear that any of this was intentional. "Hey man…you ok?" Eddie said as he sat next to him. "I will be…just as soon as I hear she's ok." Eddie nodded. Wanting to be hopeful, but the look on the doctor's face. "Have you called her parents?" Eddie asked. He didn't want to pressure Ikey, but her parents needed to be here. "Not yet. Kind of want to know more before I call. After the surgery." Ikey leaned his head back against the wall. Owen walked towards them with cups in hand. "How's Janet?" Owen asked as he passed out the coffee. "She looks like somebody beat her with a baseball bat." Eddie was trying to hold back his anger. Now wasn't the time. He took a sip of his coffee. It was bad coffee, but he needed it just the same. "They're setting her arm, so she'll be out for a while." Owen looked at his watch. It had been an hour since BillyJo went in to surgery. "Does she know about BillyJo?" Eddie took another sip of his coffee and shook his head. "I don't think so." What would Janet do if she lost her too?

Three hours later a doctor emerged. He and Nick caught each other's eye and Nick stood up. One look at him and you could tell he was not as personable as Dr. Garcia. There was no one else in the waiting room. If he wanted to speak to them here, he could speak freely. "Hi, I'm Dr. Atkins. The orthopedic surgeon on call. Are you the family of BillyJo Meadows?" The guys stood up and Ikey spoke. "Yes…is she gonna be alright?" The doctor sat with them and took his scrub hat off. He looked beat. It had obviously been a long surgery. "We set her leg. It was messed up pretty badly, and we had to put several pins in it." He looked at them, wanting them to understand. "She's lost a lot of blood. And although we did give her a blood transfusion, a lot of…complications can come from that amount of blood loss….there were a couple of times…" Fear came over Ikey like a tidal wave. Tears came to his eyes. Dr. Atkins took a deep breath and continued. "We are going to do the best we can…but I'm afraid it will be touch and go for the next twenty four hours." The doctor put his arm around Ikey. "Right now she's in recovery. If…she has any family that needs to be here, you may want to give them a call." The guys took in everything that was said. Ikey felt like he was sinking. "Can I see her?" Dr. Atkins looked at him and for the first time since he came into the room, seemed approachable. "Once she's out of recovery and in the CCU, you can go back. I'll tell the nurse to come and get you." With that he got up from his seat and was gone. The guys didn't know what to say. Ikey sat there. Not wanting to let himself think about the fact that he could lose her. Regrets. He leaned back against the wall again. Almost in a daze. "You know guys…times like this…make you think of the things you wished you said. Think of… time you could have spent." Eddie leaned forward and put his arms on his knees. "Don't beat yourself up Ikey. BillyJo knows you love her." Owen smiled. "Yeah Ikey…Everybody knows." Ikey shook his head. "It's not that." Nick looked at Owen. "What do you mean then Ikey?" Nick said. Ikey was looking at the ceiling. Lost in his own world. "I wish… that I had brought her coffee this morning…and walked with her to the ice cream shop last Sunday." Eddie sat back in his chair. "There's plenty of time for that Ikey." Trying to be hopeful.

Ikey had returned from seeing BillyJo and was in no better shape than when he left. At least he had seen her. Held her hand and told her he loved her. He looked up from his seat and saw Janet walking down the hallway with a nurse. He motioned to Eddie and got his attention. Eddie looked at her. He would have smiled, but he knew she was here to see BillyJo and he would have to give her the news. "Hey" he said. She had a purple cast on her arm that reached practically to her shoulder. He could tell by her walking she was still in pain but he felt much better about things now then when he saw her before. She was walking slowly and the nurse didn't leave her side. "What on earth are you wearing?" Eddie said as he looked at her. She smiled. So glad to be out of her room and near him. Janet looked at the nurse walking with them. "Lisa is a friend of BillyJo's. She found me some surgical scrubs. Has BillyJo come out of surgery?"

Eddie sat her down next to Ikey and told her everything the doctor had said. She looked at him. Taking in everything he said. To Eddie surprise's, she did not cry. Janet looked at the nurse. "Do you think they would let me see her? I haven't seen Hannah either since we got here." Lisa looked at all of them and then to the doors of the CCU. "I'll be right back." She turned and went back to the CCU. "Janet…she looks pretty bad. You may not want to see her right now." Ikey knew she had been through a lot tonight. "Ikey's right Janet. Maybe you should wait till tomorrow." Eddie was concerned for his wife. Janet had less injuries than anyone, but had been through enough just the same. "It's ok Eddie. I want to see her." She looked at Ikey. "Believe me…she couldn't look any worse than she did in the car." Nick and Owen had been standing by the window talking, but when Janet said that it got their attention. Eddie brushed a curl from her face."You were awake?" He asked. Janet nodded her head. "For a little bit. I tried to help her but…" Lisa walked back through the door and got their attention. "Janet…you guys can come back if you want, but you can't stay long."

It was almost six in the morning and the hospital was pretty empty. There were only three patients in the CCU and Hannah and BillyJo were two of them. Janet and Eddie went with Nick to see Hannah. No one had seen her since they got the call about the accident. Hannah was awake and Nick felt so much better after seeing her. She had a lot of bruises like Janet, and was very sore. More than anything her head was still hurting quite a bit. The doctor had said it would. Her concussion was severe which is why she was in CCU. She had to be watched closely. When Janet reached her bedside she held her hand. Her best friend. It was taking a lot out of Hannah to talk with them, so they left her to rest. Nick stayed behind to say his goodbyes while Eddie took Janet to see BillyJo. She was very pale, and looked almost cold. Worse than Janet had remembered. It was hard to see her. BillyJo was full of life and always ready for the next adventure, but here she was broken and weak. Her leg was elevated and was in a cast from hip to toe. BillyJo wasn't awake, but the nurse said she had been awake earlier when Ikey came back. They didn't stay long. Eddie could tell Janet was weary and needed to get back to her room.

When they finished, Owen and Ikey were waiting. Ikey had called BillyJo's father and he was on his way. "Let me take you back to your room." Eddie looked so tired. He had been up all night. "Eddie…I'm fine. I can sit here a little longer." Janet looked at the guys. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest?" She touched Ikey's hand. "I'll be here if anything happens. The nurses know to find me in my room." Owen agreed with her. "Alison called and said she would have breakfast for us. Besides Ikey, you need to be there for the kids. I'm sure it will help them to see you." Janet talked Eddie into going with them. She was worried about him and wanted him to get some rest as well. After seeing her to her room, the guys headed to the Rowan's. Nick decided to go straight to Hannah's to see Sam. No one wanted to kids to go to school. Since so much was up in the air with BillyJo, they didn't want them hearing something at school that would upset them. Once Nick got to Hannah's, it didn't take long for him to crash. Sam hung out at the house while his dad slept.

Breakfast at the Rowan's helped everyone. Eddie was so glad to see Shelby. Charlotte and Jack were doing ok. It had felt strange to wake up in a place where you didn't remember going to sleep. When Ikey dropped them off, he had told them that BillyJo was sick, but that she would be better soon. Until she was out of the woods, Ikey wasn't going to change that story just yet. Charlotte had not slept much at all. It took Alison a while to get her to sleep once they got there and she was the first one up in the morning. It had been a long night, and everyone was pretty wiped out. Owen left to take the Rowan kids to school while Alison cleaned up the breakfast dishes. She noticed the house had gotten really quiet. When she walked out of the kitchen she saw Eddie. He was asleep. Stretched out in Owen's recliner with Shelby sleeping on his chest. It was such a sweet sight. She went down the hall way to check on Jack and Charlotte. When she reached the kids room, Jack was on the floor reading. When he saw her he put his finger to his lips. "Shhh" She looked and Ikey and Charlotte were asleep on one if the twin beds. Hopefully everyone would get the rest they needed till it was time to head back to the hospital.

BillyJo's father had arrived not too long after everyone left. He was able to see her at the eight o'clock visit, and had called her mother. Janet had gone to see her a few times that morning, but things were pretty much the same. When she checked on Hannah, she was resting and had gotten some good news from the doctor. She would be put in a regular room by the end of the day. As Janet sat in her room, she couldn't get her mind off everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. This time yesterday, she was feeding a bottle to Shelby and planning her afternoon to attend the school play that night. Now she was here…wondering if BillyJo would come out of this. She pushed her lunch tray out of the way and slowly rose from her chair. She was very sore, but walking did seem to help. Janet made her way to the CCU to see if they would let her see BillyJo once more. "I'm sorry Janet…the past hour has not been good for her. She woke up in a lot of pain and we had to give her some more medication. The doctor's have asked that no visitors be allowed back until after three."

Janet walked out of the CCU feeling very heavy. This was too much. Too much to think about. Too much… to deal with. As she was walking back to her room she passed the chapel. She sat down and looked at the crucifix on the wall. The room was silent. Silence always made her think. She felt so lucky to have Eddie and Shelby. Janet had never thought it possible that she would have a life with Eddie, much less a baby, but at the same time…so much loss… and pain. "I've never questioned…never." She said talking out loud. "I have accepted every…fatal blow…every loss… hurt…every consequence." She put her head down and began to cry. Her tears landing in her lap. She took a deep breath and looked up again. "Don't take her…please. She's the only peaceful memory I have left of my childhood. All that's left of my family…..I've lost so much already…I can't…it's not fair."


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm sorry….had to give her more medication….no visitors till after three…." Hannah was waking and could hear the nurse talking to Janet. She could see the nurses' station from her bed and knew BillyJo was not doing well. The doctor from the ER had been there all morning. He and another doctor kept going to back and forth to her room. Hannah shut her eyes and could remember the sound of BillyJo's voice, her laugh. The way her tone changed when she talked about Ikey. She could remember the moments they'd shared over coffee, and how much strength BillyJo showed when she lost Lance. "Hannah….how are you feeling today?" Hannah looked and saw a tall, dark haired man. The doctor from the ER. "I'm Dr Garcia. Do you remember me?" She nodded her head. "Yes…Yes I do. You were yelling quite a bit." Dr. Garcia smiled from the foot of her bed. He was typing something into a computer. "Well…I'm sure the nurse told you I am moving you to a regular room this afternoon. Is that alright with you?" She agreed. "You will probably have a good headache for at least a week, but it should get better every day." He was beside her now and was examining her bruises. "You're going to be sore for a while. I'll check on you later this afternoon once we get you moved. Do you have any questions?" Hannah looked past him towards BillyJo's room. "My friend…BillyJo." He looked at her and went back to the foot of the bed. "She had surgery on her leg. It was…a bad fracture. She lost a lot of blood, and now…she has an infection." Hannah looked away. Thinking. "Is that bad?" Dr. Garcia looked at her and put a pen in his pocket. "Still touch and go." Hannah put her head down and tried to hold back her tears. "Janet tried to come back here earlier. Have you told her?" Shaking his head, he put his hands in his pockets. "No. I'm on my way now to talk with her and BillyJo's father." She raised her head and looked at him. Determined. "Can I see her?...Please. I won't stay long. I just need to see her before they move me." He agreed. "Think you can walk, or should I get a wheel chair?"

Dr. Garcia sat Hannah in a chair next to BillyJo's bed. He left her alone for a few minutes while he signed some paper work at the nurses' station. From what he had told her, BillyJo had not been awake most of the morning, but he knew she was fighting. The fever had set in around ten, and her pain had increased. "Her pain level is normal…once she gets past the infection we'll know the worst is over." He had told her this on his way out of the room, but it did not make her feel better. As positive as he tried to sound, BillyJo did look very bad. Hannah reached for her hand and looked at her. "You just came into my life BillyJo. You can't leave me now." Hannah thought of Jack and Charlotte. Beautiful children. "BillyJo…you've got to fight this. Your kids need you…Ikey needs you."

Eddie opened the door to Janet's room to find her sitting in a chair. She was staring out the window and she looked spent. He could tell she had not slept. Probably spent the whole morning going back and forth to CCU. "Hey Beautiful." His voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. He had flowers in hand, and a smile on his face. Eddie put the flowers on the bed side table and took a seat on the window seal in front of her. He let her know that Shelby was fine. Alison was enjoying having a baby in the house. "You better let Owen know…this will probably give her a few ideas." Janet said with a smile. "Is Ikey here?" She asked with concern. "No, but he's on his way. What's the last word on BillyJo?" Janet didn't know what to think. "The doctor was just here. She has an infection. He'll know more in the next few hours. We can't see her for a while." Eddie took her hand in his. "She's gonna be alright. She's made it this far and she's tough." Janet nodded her head and he helped her stand. "I love you Eddie. I'm so glad you're here." He kissed her gently and held her for a few minutes. The knock at the door interrupted them. "Hey guys." Nick walked through the door and looked around the room. "How are you feeling Janet?" Janet turned around and Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. "I'm ok…ready to go home." Nick nodded his head. They could tell something was bothering him. "What goes on Nicky?" Eddie said. "I just went to see Hannah and they wouldn't let me back. The nurse said she was being transferred to a regular room, but didn't know where she would be going. Have you seen her?" Janet nodded her head. "I think they may be moving her in here. At least that's what the doctor said." Eddie let go of Janet and helped her sit in the chair. "Good. If she's up to it, when she gets in here we can all have a talk." Janet knew what he wanted to discuss, but Nick looked confused. Eddie kissed Janet on the forehead and headed for the door. "Come on man. Let's go check on Ikey."

The nurse was pushing Hannah down the hall way. It was a short trip from the CCU to her room, but the motion was making her dizzy. When they turned the corner Hannah looked up and saw Ray standing at the information desk. He must have heard about the wreck and came to see her. She really didn't want to see him, but smiled just the same when he walked towards her. "Hey...I just heard about the wreck this morning. How are you feeling?" He walked with them to Hannah's room and they talked along the way. Ray loved being near her. Even with the bruises and bandage on her head, she was the most beautiful thing. Hannah was praying that Nick would not show up. She was still doing her best to keep things under wraps. Everything needed to appear that Nick was simply the father of her child and that was the only evolvement she had with him. "Here we go Hannah." The nurse opened the door to her room. Janet sat up in her chair to greet her. She would have stood, but as the day on progressed, she was exhausted. Janet was surprised to see Ray following behind them. He said hello and gave her a hug. No matter what had happened, he would always like Janet. He stayed for a few minutes to see how they were. He asked about BillyJo, wished her well. When it was obvious that both of them were pretty beat, he said his goodbyes. "Hannah, don't worry about the car. I'll get the police report and call the insurance company when I get back to the office. We should be able to get you a rental car once you go home." Hannah looked at him with question. "Why would you do that?" Ray got up and was about to go out the door when he turned back to speak. "Well Hannah…our divorce isn't final. Your car insurance is still under my policy." Janet looked out the window again. Knowing when Hannah told him, it would not look good. "I wasn't in my car Ray. I had borrowed Nick's car." Ray was surprised how…matter a fact she was. "Nick's car?" He said. A lot was going through his mind. "I thought I told you…my heater hasn't worked well. I put it in the shop, and Nick loaned me his car since the temperature had dropped. He didn't want Sam and I riding around in the cold." Ray agreed. "Yeah…you did tell me…I just didn't know you would be in Garret's car." Janet got up from her seat and walked towards her bed. She was tired and couldn't get comfortable. "I don't really think it matters now Ray." She said hoping he would get the hint it was time to leave. "Yeah…yeah you're right Janet. I'll check on you ladies a little bit later."

"Hey man…I just saw BigCat in the parking lot. You guys didn't have a run in did you?" Owen sat down next to Nick and gave him a punch in the knee. He had stopped by to check on things. The guys were waiting on Ikey. Dr Garcia was meeting with he and BillyJo's father. "No. We've been here with Ikey. Guess he stopped by to see Hannah." Eddie walked back to his seat from the water fountain. "How long have they been talking Nick?" Nick looked at his watch. "Not too long at all. Dr. Garcia seemed in a decent mood when he called them back to the CCU." Ikey was not doing well when Nick and Eddie arrived. He had tried to go see BillyJo, but her father told him that no visitors could go back. She had an infection and they were trying to bring her fever down. "Steve" Eddie got up from his seat and shook his hand. "Eddie…how's everyone doing?" Eddie told him everything. Hannah and Janet were doing better, but that BillyJo was still in CCU. "That's too bad. I hope she gets better soon." Steve opened a notebook he was carrying and pulled out some paperwork. "Nick" He said "Here's the accident report for your insurance company." He handed the report to Nick and then said goodbye to everyone. At first Eddie didn't think anything about it, but then he thought it too be strange. "Thanks." Nick took the report, folded it, and put it in his pocket. Ikey and BillyJo's dad came back from the CCU. Still the same. Ikey did get to see her and thought she looked better, but her fever was still high. Dr. Garcia was hoping it would come down that evening.

"You haven't slept all night have you?" Hannah was lying in her bed looking at Janet. Janet rolled her eyes. "Yes…I slept. You forget. I have a four month old baby. I'm used to not getting enough sleep." Janet was still in her scrubs the nurse had given her. She was lying on her side facing Hannah and had pulled a blanket over her. "Janet…do you feel like you've been run over by a truck?" Janet nodded. "Yes…twice." Nick and Eddie came in the room and shut the door. Hannah and Janet immediately asked about BillyJo. "She's still the same, but we'll know more later." Hannah looked at Nick. She was glad to see him. "At least she hasn't gotten worse this afternoon. That's good isn't it?" Janet nodded in agreement. Weary. Eddie sat down at the foot of Janet's bed. "You're hurting aren't you?" He could tell by the look on her face. She wasn't going to complain. "I'll be fine." She said. Nick took a seat on Hannah's bed. "So…what did you want to talk about?" He said. Eddie looked at Janet and then back at Nick. "Last night when I went to see Janet she told me about the wreck." Nick looked at both of them and then at Hannah. "Look…it doesn't matter. As long as you're ok." Hannah had seen the images over and over again in her mind as she lay in the hospital. It just didn't make any sense. "Nick, someone ran us off the road." Hannah looked at Janet. Both of them remembering how frightened they were. "What?" He said in disbelief. "This is Knights Ridge. That kind of thing doesn't happen." Janet adjusted herself to sit up in the bed. "It did last night Nick. We were not on the road for very long and then…out of nowhere, this truck slams into the back of your car." Eddie looked at her strange. "Nick's car. What are you talking about?" Janet adjusted her cast in her lamp. She was already tired of carrying this thing around. "We were in Nick's car last night. He loaned it to Hannah." Eddie looked at Nick. "Well that makes sense then. They weren't after the girls. Whoever it was wanted to hurt you." Hannah thought this was the craziest thing. "Who would be after any of us Eddie?" Nick and Eddie just looked at one another. They knew. This had been happening for years. Ever since they were kids.

"How could you be so stupid?" Ray was furious, but trying to keep his voice down. He called Matt to meet him for a drink at Sully's. Now he was sitting across the man who almost killed the women he loved.


	43. Chapter 43

"It's like I told you. I had no idea anyone else would be driving Garret's car. I simply did what you asked me to do Ray. End of story." Matt knew that Ray was angry, but he'd been down this road before. He wasn't backing down. "I never asked you to do this. Someone could have been killed." It was just like Ray to say that now. "You said 'buried' didn't you?" Matt said flatly. "Last time I checked…" Ray pointed his finger in Matt's face. "What are you going to do if this leads back to you?" Matt took another sip of his beer. So arrogant. "They'll never trace anything back to me." Ray wasn't so sure. "You better hope so…If BillyJo dies… you're looking at murder." Matt got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket. He looked around the room and could see the Friday afternoon crowd was gathering. "Don't worry." Matt said shaking his head, then he bent down to look Ray straight in the eye. "But if by chance, it does come back on me…you can bet… I won't go down alone."

"What goes on?" Ikey tapped on the door as he walked into Janet and Hannah's room. Everyone stopped their discussion. They did not want Ikey to know the wreck was intentional. "Hey Ikey. How are you holding up?" Janet was concerned for him. He looked tired and she knew this was taking its toll. "I'm ok. We can't go back and see BillyJo till later tonight." Eddie got up and put his hand on Ikey's shoulder. "You look beat buddy. Guess that nap you had this morning wasn't enough." Ikey shook his head. "I'm ok." Janet and Hannah looked at one another. When Ikey started seeing BillyJo they had begun to see a side of him they never knew existed. Janet was concerned. "Ikey…you should go home. It's almost four. I know BillyJo's dad is beat. You can go pick up the kids and take them home, have dinner…let them sleep in their own beds. Hannah and I are here, and you can come back for the nine o'clock visit." Nick agreed. "She's right Ikey. If you both want to come back tonight, I'll come over and stay with the kids till you get back." Ikey thought about it for a moment. "You guys gonna stay much longer?" He was so tired, it was written all over his face. "Little bit." Eddie said. "I told Alison I would pick up Shelby around eight thirty. I promise. We'll call you if anything happens before we leave." Ikey gave in and said goodbye. He went to the waiting room and told BillyJo's dad about his plans. Mr. Walker followed him out. They would spend the evening with the kids and getting to know one another a little better.

"Did the doctor come by to see you while I was gone?" Eddie and Janet were walking to the waiting room in hopes to find Dr. Garcia. It was almost eight and they wanted to try and see BillyJo before Eddie left for the night. "I haven't seen him since he told me about BillyJo's infection. I'm hoping I can go home tomorrow." Eddie put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Me too. I can't sleep when you're not there." It was such a miracle that she and Hannah were going to be ok. He hoped the same for BillyJo. "It feels like I have been here forever…this time yesterday we were watching the play." Janet looked across the room and saw a couple coming out of the private waiting room followed by two other men, Janet assumed were doctors. The couple looked so hopeless. Eddie saw that she was watching them. "They've been here for two weeks." She looked at him as he spoke. "Their son's in Critical Care." It saddened Eddie just to tell her about them. "He goes to the Duff. He was in some kind of accident during homecoming. I think he fell or something. He's not doing well." As he said the words they both suddenly felt very grateful. "Do you remember any more about last night?" Eddie was curious, but more than anything he wanted to know if she got a look at who ran them off the road. "I remember everything…we were talking about the play and the kids and then out of nowhere this truck just slammed into the back of Nick's car." She explained how the truck kept hitting them till they started spinning and then flipped. Eddie could tell from the look on her face how vivid her memory was. "Do you remember what color the truck was?" Janet shook her head. "No. It was too dark. It was a big truck though. No match for Nick's chick car." Eddie laughed. Everyone had teased Nick about his car since he came back to the Ridge. "I remember coming to…upside down…and you know the rest."

Janet looked up and Dr. Garcia was coming out of the CCU. When he saw Janet and Eddie, he smiled and walked over. "I was on my way to see you." He sat in a chair across from them. "BIllyJo's fever has come down. It's not completely gone, but I feel a lot better about things." Janet and Eddie were so excited. "Thank you….thank you so much." Eddie said. "This is great news. Do you think she'll eventually be ok? Is she out of the woods?" As Janet spoke the words, Eddie was digging for his cell phone. He had to call Ikey. "If she continues to improve Janet, absolutely, we just want to make sure she doesn't get any more infections and regains some of her strength before we try and move her to a regular room." Eddie called Ikey while Janet and Dr. Garcia were talking. No doubt, Ikey would be back at the hospital as soon as he could. "Can we see her?" Janet asked in such a hopeful voice. "Yes." Dr. Garcia said. The he looked at Janet and tried to be stern. "Yes, you can see her for a few minutes, but then you are headed back to your room." Janet rolled her eyes. She knew what he was about to say. "The nurses have told me that you haven't rested at all. Lisa said you have walked back and forth to the CCU all day." Eddie looked at Janet. She did look beat. "I know…I should have rested more, but I can't get comfortable with this enormous cast on my arm." Dr. Garcia nodded in agreement. "I'm sure, but the good news is you probably will not have this cast for very long, just a few weeks, then they'll probably give you something smaller." Dr. Garcia rose from his seat. "Go see BillyJo. I'll come by your room before I head home."

Eddie and Janet made their way through the Critical Care Unit to BillyJo's bedside. Surprisingly, she was awake and the nurse had raised the head of her bed so she would be sitting up. Her color was much better, but her leg looked like it must hurt. Since she had been here, her casted leg had been in a sling and elevated from bed. "Hey…" she said weakly as they approached her bed. Janet took her hand. "How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?" BillyJo looked as if she was too weak to even speak to them, but she spoke just the same. "No too much. How long have I been out of it?" Eddie found a chair for Janet to sit. "Pretty much since the surgery. Almost twenty four hours." He said. "The few times we've been back you have been asleep." They were both so excited to talk with her again. "Is Ikey here?" As she spoke the words she looked around the room to see if by chance he was. "He's on his way." Janet told her. "He and Mr. Walker picked up the kids and took them home for dinner and to sleep in their own beds." They filled her in on the details. The Rowans had been such a support. "Remind me to thank them for loving my kids." Janet bent down and kissed her forehead as they left. "I will. You get some rest. Ikey will be here soon."

Eddie walked Janet back to her room and made sure she was set for the night. If she expected to go home tomorrow, she better do what Dr. Garcia wanted. When they entered the room, they told Nick and Hannah the good news. She was better, and hopes were that she would get better every day. The guys said goodbye and promised to bring them clothes the next day. Hannah was hoping to go home tomorrow as well, but wasn't expecting to be released. When Dr. Garcia made his final round for the night he had the nurse give them medicine that would help them sleep. As they lay across from one another, Hannah couldn't clear her mind of their discussion earlier. "Janet…who do you think could have done this?" She knew the answer. She just didn't want to believe it. "I know you don't want to hear this Hannah, but it had to be Ray." Janet was staring at the ceiling, sleepy from the shot she had just received. "Janet. He wouldn't do that." Janet looked at her. She too was staring at the ceiling and had tears sliding down the side of her face. "No. I'm sure he didn't do it. He just had someone else do his dirty work." Janet lay there and thought about her harsh words, and how her best friend was hurting. "I'm sorry Hannah. I know he was a part of your world for quite some time, but I just don't know anyone else who would want to hurt Nick. Whoever it was just made the mistake of running us off the road instead." Soon enough they drifted off to sleep. It was needed for both of them. Hopefully after a good night's sleep, they could both go home tomorrow.

Ikey made it just in time for the nine o'clock visit. The nurse smiled when she saw him. It was always so exciting when her patients got better. As he walked up to BillyJo's bed she opened her eyes. So glad to see him. "Hey…how are the kids?" she asked as he took her hand and kissed it. He kissed her lips and looked at her. "They're good. Your dad's with them now. Your mom will be here tomorrow. She decided to drive up. Figured she would be staying a while to help out." She smiled. "I guess you get to meet my mom.She's quite the southern belle." For a moment they were silent. Just looking at each other as if it had been forever. BillyJo looked into his eyes as hers filled with tears. "I love you Ikey…when the car started spinning…all I could think of…" He put his finger to her mouth. "Shhh….don't think about it. We just need to think about you getting better." He kissed her again. Gently. "I've had a lot of time to think about things. Been talking with your dad…and the kids." Ikey sat in the chair next to her bed. Her hand still in his. He had thought about waiting, but once he saw her, he couldn't help himself. "I want to marry you BillyJo. I don't want to wait…" BillyJo shook her head. "Ikey…we can't make a decision…" He was ready for this argument. "It's not because of the wreck, or anything…I just know that…I could have lost you, and life's too short to live with regret." She looked at him and touched his face. "I've done this before Ikey. I don't know that I want any more children." She was trying not to make excuses, but wanted to be honest. "I don't care BillyJo. You and the kids…you're more than enough. I never dreamed I would have someone like you in my life, and I want forever to start now." She kissed him. Hardly believing what she had heard. "I've had a lot of medication today Ikey….what if I forget all this in the morning?" He looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll remind you."


	44. Chapter 44

"Good morning…" Eddie said in a sleepy voice as he pulled Janet close. "Good morning…thanks for helping with my shower last night." Eddie smiled. "Lot of good it did me." They both laughed out loud. "I just got out of the hospital silly. Not exactly up to par." Just like she hoped, Janet had been discharged on Saturday and spent the first few hours holding Shelby. She had missed her so much. "Just kidding." Eddie said as he snuggled close and kissed her. From the moment he brought her home, Eddie had rarely left her side. The accident had seemed to put fear in everyone. One day you are watching children in a school play and the next you are sitting in a waiting room hoping for good news. As they talked and kissed, Eddie and Janet were listening to Shelby through the monitor. She was cooing and laughing. Always happy in the morning. When it became evident that Shelby was ready to get up for the day, Janet kissed Eddie one last time and slowly got out of the bed. "Are you sure you don't want my mom to come and stay for a while?" Eddie sat up. So much for sleeping late on Sunday. "Let's wait and see. I hate to bother her since she was just here while we were in Providence. I'll need your parents more in a few weeks anyway." Eddie looked at her questioning. "Why a few weeks? Why not now?" Janet was doing her best not to smile and give it away, but Eddie knew she was up to something. "What do you know that I don't know?" Eddie called to her as she turned and walked to the nursery. "Your mom said they wanted to spend Christmas here so I was going to ask them to come a little earlier." Janet was changing Shelby and talking to her. Eddie could hear them in the monitor and it brought a smile to his face. He got up and found his jeans and t-shirt."You didn't answer my question." Eddie said as he made his way to the bathroom. Janet gathered Shelby in her arms and made her way back to their bedroom. In the short time she'd been home she mastered holding her daughter while having one arm in a cast. "Well, I figured if your parents were here, your mom would help me with the wedding." Eddie walked out of the bathroom and looked at her standing in the bedroom doorway. "They set a date? Already?" He asked in a hopeful tone. Janet started to answer when the door bell rang. "Here." She said as she handed off Shelby. "You get the door while I get dressed." Eddie looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. Who would be coming by so early? "Hey Eddie…sorry to come by so early, but I was just getting off my shift and hoping I could talk to Janet." Eddie smiled when he saw him. "Steve…sure come in. Janet's getting dressed. Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"Grandma…do you think mom will be home soon?" Jack was sitting in his mom's chair looking out the window. As he did, he thought how cold it looked outside. Like snow, but there was no snow in sight. His grandmother sat in the chair across from him. Getting up early must run in the family. "I don't know Jack, but at least she is in a private room now. Maybe if she is up to it, I can take you and Charlotte to see her this afternoon." Carolyn Walker sat drinking her coffee and enjoying this time with her only grandson. Though she hated the circumstances behind her visit, she loved every moment with her family. "I hope so grandma. Ikey said she was better."Just like her daughter, Carolyn smiled at the mention of his name. This trip was her first time to meet him, but she had heard everything possible from BillyJo and the kids. She too loved him. "I see BillyJo learned to make coffee from her mom." Carolyn looked up to see Ikey holding a mug. She smiled as he sat down on the ottoman in front of them. As he sat, Ikey thought how beautiful she was. Especially in the morning. He had spent the last two days getting to know her and felt he had. She and Ikey had talked for hours when she first arrived. Carolyn reminded him of BillyJo and she was just as spunky. The three of them sat and chatted for quite some time before Charlotte found her way down stairs and into Carolyn's lap. "Ikey, what time did Hannah go home yesterday? I know she was ready to get out of there when I saw her." Ikey nodded his head and took another sip of coffee. "Yeah, she was discharged after you left yesterday, just before they put BillyJo in a room." Jack kept looking out the window intently and Ikey notice. "Looks like snow doesn't it?" He said. "I bet the temp starts dropping this afternoon." Jack smiled at him with a little excitement. He loved the snow. "I know she's glad to be home. I tried to call and check on her last night, but her husband said she was sleeping. Bet she was glad to sleep in her own bed." Ikey looked are Carolyn with question. "Did you say 'husband'? She and Nick are not married…not yet anyway." Carolyn finished her coffee and placed her mug on the table next to her. "No…I didn't speak to Nick…do you mean Nick from the hospital? It wasn't Nick that answered the phone. It was her husband…Ray."

"Hannah Jane, I don't see why you don't let me stay here for a week or so. Just until you get back on your feet." Ray was standing in Hannah's kitchen doing his best to convince her. He had stopped by to see her in the hospital the day she had been discharged and had not left her. What was she going to do? It was all so awkward. Nick was there when Ray brought her home, but both of them played it off like he had just been staying there with Sam. He left shortly thereafter, but was aching inside. Hannah didn't want to be there with Ray. She wanted Nick to be the one. The one to make her coffee and take Sam to school. As badly as she hated this situation, Hannah was still married to Ray. She had filed for divorce, but everyone knew that Ray had been doing what he could to delay the whole process. Now this accident. What if he was behind all this? She said to herself. What if Ray was responsible? "Hannah…Hannah…what do you think?" Ray was standing before her with coffee in hand.


End file.
